Harry Potter and the Freaky Foreigners
by AllMyNamesAreTaken
Summary: My own attempt at the (somewhat cliche) "fairy tail members somehow get involved with Hogwarts" trope. M for a reason, which you would know if you've read my prequel. Dumbledore hires Fairy Tail to help as bodyguards for Hogwarts. It goes about as well as can be expected of the destructive group. Takes place post Tartaros, and in Book 6.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup homeskillets. As promised in the "prequel", here it is: the first chapter. If you're just joining us now, I'd suggest reading the prequel "Sparky and Blondie". But it is a whole bunch of smut. Just like this story will have a decent helping of smut (not nearly as much, because this is much more story based). I know the LaLu aspect might not appeal to some, just like the Dramione aspect, but give it a chance, yea? You might wanna develop a liking for those two crack ships (though honestly Dramione doesn't seem like much of a crack ship in my opinion, its a hell of a lot more likely and deep than some of the other crack ships involving hermione) through reading a handful of other fic first, since it might be jarring otherwise. Or jump in cold - maybe I'll be the lucky writer to sway you to the dark side of crack ships. So welcome to yet another Fairy Tail and Harry Potter Crossover fic.**

 **(Side note: if you know who I am in real life, which knowing some of my friends it may be possible to stumble upon this fanfiction account, please be aware that my writing is a lot of smut. Tap out now if you don't know if you can handle looking me in the eye after reading some of this shit.)**

"LISTEN UP BRATS!" Makarov's voice boomed through the guild hall, which was a complete riot like normal. Chairs and tables ceased to fly through the air as everyone paused mid-fight. The short guildmaster stood on the bannister of the second floor, an elderly man in a long grey robe with half-moon spectacles and a pointed hat stood to his side. The strange man chuckled at the scene. Dangling from Laxus' left fist by his scarf Natsu cocked his head.

"Who's the old geezer, gramps?"

Gray, who was dangling from Laxus' right fist by the scruff of his neck, snorted. "Don't be rude, fire-crotch," he yelled at him. Laxus' eyebrow twitched in annoyance. When Natsu opened his mouth to no doubt return to their verbal argument, the Lightning Mage smacked their heads together.

"Shut up, idiots. Gramps is trying to talk," he grunted over their pained groaning. At the bar, Lucy and Happy giggled to each other.

"Ahem. Anyways," Makarov continued, irritation clear on his face. "This man right here is an old friend of mine, Albus Dumbledore, and he comes from another world," he explains bluntly. Cana spit out her drink, drenching Lisanna, who squeaked at the sudden beer shower. "Don't look so confused. Most of you were involved with the Edolas incident. Hell, Pantherlily actually came from Edolas himself. Now Dumbledore here comes from yet another world known as Earth. Long story short, he's looking to hire fairy tail for protection and help regarding an emerging situation." When he finished the silence stretched on for a few moments too long.

"Hey other gramps in the dress, do you guys have dragons on Earth?" Natsu called out before Laxus could shake him violently for his lack of respect. Dumbledore smiled, a twinkle in his eye.

"While they are not nearly as intelligent and sophisticated as the Dragons you Slayers were raised by, yes, we do have dragons," he said kindly. At this Natsu grinned as wide as ever, pumping his fists in the air.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT LIS?! THEY'VE GOT DRAGONS!" he shrieked. Gajeel was grinning widely in barely concealed excitement from his spot holding Elfman in a head-lock.

"Gihi! Count me in, gramps!"

Wendy hugged Carla close and hopped up and down. "Us too! I wanna meet more Dragons!" she said happily, her hair (which had grown back out over the past year) bouncing with her. Even Laxus looked intrigued.

"Yes, well, that's good, because you three are already part of the group I've chosen to send," Makarov said smugly. "Now then, will the following please join me in the conference room."

He then went on to name everyone from Tenrou Island. Seriously. Those are the characters involved, excluding Gildarts, cause he's off doing Gildarts-y things.

"But what about us?" whined Droy.

"Yea, what if you guys disappear for seven years again? I mean, not to bring that up, but we don't really want to have Macao as our leader again." Max said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head, ignoring Macao's offended scoff.

"Don't worry. I will be staying here myself. I'll make sure history doesn't repeat itself. We are also receiving assistance from Crime Sorciere, and while we are bringing their guildmaster with us, the remaining members will be assisting us here." Makarov reassured. There was a general rumbling of acceptance. Erza's face perked up almost unnoticably. "Also, this is a year long mission at most. Anyways, everyone I called, come up to the conference room."

The mages filed into the large room to find Jellal and Meredy already seated.

"Hey guys! How've you been?" Natsu greeted cheerfully. The two mages smiled.

"Not too bad, I'd say," Meredy laughed, elbowing the bluenette next to her. "Jellal has been less of a Mr. Grumpy-pants ever since his wedding," she teased. Erza's lips curled up slightly as she took the seat next to her husband. The rest of the chosen mages took seats around the long table. Makarov and Dumbledore stood at the head.

"Dumbledore, would you kindly explain the situation you're dealing with?"

"Gladly, Makarov. However it is a rather long story, so even though I'll try to shorten it, I'll still have to start at the beginning." The man said calmly. He proceeded to tell the story of the Dark Lord Voldemort, starting from his rise, all the way up to the current time. "He was resurrected a little over a year ago, and his followers have been rapidly gaining strength. As for the mission I'm hiring you for – I need you to protect Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry, but with taking extra caution to protect Harry Potter. He will be starting his sixth year at Hogwarts, and after the events of the previous five years, I think it's time to reach out for additional help," he concluded, bowing his head respectfully. "I trust Makarov completely, and he has assured me that you are his best mages available. I've also been informed of Jellal's past, as well as his current mission, and have decided he will be an immense help."

"So how are we going to be doing this, sir? Are we simply bodyguards?" Erza asked calmly, her eyes showing her brain already in full-on tactical mode.

"In a way. Yet, I wish to keep this somewhat quiet. I don't expect you all to be completely subtle – after all, I know Makarov, and I've heard of your rather rambunctious reputation," Dumbledore said lightly. "But I would like to ask you all to at least try to keep your true identities and intentions quiet. In short, the plan Makarov and I have agreed upon is that you will be go undercover as participants in a transfer program."

"So we're going to be going to school?" Wendy asked timidly. Dumbledore nodded reassuringly.

"Yes. Although, especially after seeing all of you in person, it would appear we are going to have to have a few of you pose as teachers," he responded, stroking his beard in thought.

"I've already decided who will be teachers," Makarov spoke up. "Laxus, Elfman, and Jellal will pose as teachers due to the fact that they simply cannot pass as teenagers. Cana will also be posing as a teacher, since she won't be able to drink otherwise," he announced. Everyone looked at each other. Except for Cana who raised her tankard in triumph. "Now then Albus, would you kindly explain your school, as well as the Sorting?"

Two hours later, the meeting finished. By the end, everyone knew the basics of Earth, its types of magic, the various rules and aspects of Hogwarts, and the concept of Houses and Sorting. Dumbledore even withdrew an old, talking hat from his robes and sorted the four "teachers". They were leaving for Earth via something called a Portkey in three days, so everyone set off to pack and otherwise prepare.

"So, Albus, are you sure it will be alright with this set up? I mean, there's two student-teacher relationships going on with this," Makarov suggested. "Well… official relationships at least. Cana and Bickslow and Evergreen and Elfman think they're sneaky but they're really not," he hastily added on. Albus just laughed heartily.

"As long as they're careful, I'm sure itll be fine. If worse comes to worse, I'll just announce the real reason they're there," He said calmly. Makarov rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well this should be interesting at least. I trust Erza and Jellal, but Laxus and Lucy… things may get a bit scandalous," he muttered to himself.

 **Chicka Chickaaaahhhh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **This chapter has some spoilers. I personally stopped watching the anime right after Fairy Tail: Zero because I like to let the episodes stack up and binge watch. BUT... thanks to my wikipedia research, I learned about Zeref's curse, despite not reaching it yet in the anime. So, this chapter gives an insight into Zeref's character you might not know quite yet if you, like me, are only keeping up with the anime.**

When three days had come and gone, the Hogwarts team gathered in the guild hall's basement area, packed bags surrounding them.

"I know this is a usual thing for you, but I still have to ask, Erza… Do you really need all this luggage?" Gray asked, eyeing the redheads usual obscenely large amount of luggage on a cart. Erza leveled him with her gaze and he flinched back. "Right. Um, never mind."

"What does she have in there anyways, Shrimp?" Gajeel whispered to his tiny mate who was perched on top of her own excessive pile of luggage. Levy just shrugged.

"Honestly? I'm not sure. I've always assumed it was her armor and weapons, but for all we know it could be clothes and food or something," she whispered back conspiratorially. Gajeel eyed the luggage cart, and sniffed at it subtly.

"I don't smell any iron… Actually I don't smell anything. I think they're sealed," he mumbled.

"It's ingredients for food," Natsu's voice came from behind them and the two started.

"Wait, really? Are you serious?" Levy looked at him incredulously. Natsu nodded sagely.

"Yep. I got curious once and looked. It was literally all foodstuffs," he continued. Gajeel pressed his palm to his face.

"Does she know there's food provided and a whole castle cafeteria where we're going?" Levy whispered back.

"Yes, I am aware," At Erza's voice, all three jumped, hearts beating quickly. While no one could be sure how exactly that armored woman managed to come to stand in front of them, the two slayers managed to stand up straight. Unfortunately for Levy, the startle caused her to fall backwards off her pile of luggage with a thud. Erza just stared at the three with a piercing gaze for a painful moment. "While any other time it has been food, this time, it really IS extra equipment that doesn't fit in my requip dimension," she explained calmly. "After all, we will be in another world for an entire school year, and I won't be able to return to my apartment at will."

"Oh. Right. I forgot you had the whole right side of the fourth floor rented out," Levy muttered as she crawled back on top of her luggage. Gajeel gaped at her. Seeing this, Levy elaborated. "She knocked down all the walls and made a gigantic walk-in closet out of the other rooms. It's rather impressive, actually. I'd do the same if I could afford it, I mean, just imagine the library I could have…" she trailed off with stars in her eyes. Gajeel ruffled her hair.

"I'd be glad to knock down walls for you, Levy, if you ever wish it." Erza stated. The three sweatdropped.

"Damn, Jellal! How are you going to be able to build a house for this woman?" Gajeel laughed as Jellal passed by.

"By making a very, very large closet," he said drily, continuing his trek towards his own luggage.

"Huh. I've always wondered about that," Laxus mumbled from his place leaning against the far wall.

"Wondered about what?" Lucy asked as she came up next to him. Laxus smirked.

"Titania's luggage. I've always wondered what she could possibly need that many bags for all the time," he drawled. Lucy giggled.

"Yea, I know. Natsu said it was food the one time he looked, but there was one time she got caught in quicksand and Virgo was trying to pull her out but couldn't because she was too heavy for some reason," Lucy started, grinning at the memory. Laxus raised an eyebrow and his lips curled up slightly, enjoying the sight of his mate's smile. "After a few more attempts, she finally admitted that she still had a hold on her luggage. When we begged her to let it go, she refused, saying that it had all of her costumes and props for the stupid theater mission we got roped into. Eventually she let it go, but you'd have thought she had let her most prized possessions be left behind." She finished, giggling. Laxus laughed.

"Surprisingly, I believe every word of it," he chuckled. He nodded his head towards Levy's rather large pile of luggage. "How bout the bookworm? What's up with her excessive amount of bags?"

"Books," was all Lucy said.

"Ah." Laxus mused. "At least she doesn't have an entire suitcase filled with make-up like someone else," he said loudly. Evergreen whipped around and huffed at him.

"I'll have you know there is nothing wrong with being fabulous," she huffed, arms crossed. Elfman rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, blushing a little.

"Fabulous! Fabulous! Fabulous!"

"Hehe, fabulous is one way to put it," Bickslow snickered as his babies hovered around Evergreen. Her eyebrow ticked and she smacked him over the head with her fan.

"Cretin!" she hissed. Bickslow just laughed harder and she smacked him again.

"ALRIGHT BRATS! IT'S TIME!" Makarov's voice boomed from the staircases entrance. Dumbledore stood next to him calmly, a small smile gracing his face as he watched the young mages bicker and banter. The two elders made their way to the center of the room, where an old boot stood on a pedestal surrounded by a wrought iron cage. "First off, you aren't going straight to the school. You will be stopping at a house to stay in for a night. There you will meet with an organization called 'The Order of the Pheonix'. They are the secret front lines against Lord Voldemort, and will be your main associates for the mission. They will also be your information source. Now, I expect you all to be on your best behavior. I do NOT want to hear about any of you destroying anything, got it?" he yelled, glaring at Natsu in particular. "From here on, Laxus and the other S-Class wizards will be in charge. Please listen to and treat Dumbledore here as you would me. Is everything clear?"

A chorus of yeah's rang out. Makarov smirked.

"Wonderful. Now then, I'll be expecting monthly updates on your progress via the communication lacrima I've entrusted to Laxus. Good luck, my children." With that, the short man left the room, whistling. Dumbledore chuckled and pulled out his wand. He waved it once and the cage around the boot disappeared.

"Aw. I wanted to eat that," Gajeel grumbled.

"Would you all please gather around the boot?" Dumbledore's kind voice encouraged. Everyone complied.

"This is a portkey. When we touch it, it will transport us to our destination. I will warn you, it's a rather… strange experience, but I assure you it will work fine."

The fairy Tail wizards looked at each other and shrugged. Not the weirdest thing theyd heard of, after all.

Everyone touched the portkey, and everyone managed to be transported along with their luggage **(A/N: just fucking go with it guys, I realize they all probably wouldn't be able to reach a single portkey while also holding onto luggage, but just go with it. This is a story about magical people who enchant chocolate to behave like real frogs, this shouldn't be that much of a jump.)**

With a yelp, the group of mages and luggage appeared with a crack in the field in front of the Burrow. With the exception of Laxus, who was used to traveling with lightning and therefor was immune to the sensation of teleportation, everyone fell into a disgruntled heap.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME FLAMEBRAIN!"

"SHUT UP YOU DROOPY EYED BASTARD!"

"Gray-sama, you're crushing Juvia…"

"Goddammit, I spilled my booze,"

"FUCK! SHRIMP YOUR BOOKS ARE CRUSHING ME!"

"Erza, darling, could you move your luggage off of my foot?"

"Laxus-sama, are you alright?!"

"Bickslow, you oaf! Get off my leg!"

"Get off my arm first you crazy woman!"

"Crazy! Crazy! Crazy!"

"That wasn't very manly…"

"You're sitting on me, child!"

"Sorry, Carla…"

"'Haha, you guys look ridiculous,' she laughs."

"Lucy dear, Horologium is smooshing my foot,"

After a minute or so, everyone managed to right themselves and disentangle from the heap.

"SO who the hell are you guys?" Laxus grunted towards the three people who stood nearby, watching the struggle curiously. The three shook themselves and smiled hesitantly at the large Dragonslayer.

"Welcome to the Burrow! Since I feel it's safe to assume you are the wizards from Fairy Tail, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Remis Lupin, and I am a member of the Order of the Pheonix," The lanky, sandy-haired man with a scar on his face said warmly, although there was a gleam in his eye that showed he was still distrusting of the newcomers.

"I'm Tonks, nice to meet ya!" chirped a young woman with bright purple hair.

"And I'm Molly Weasley, the owner of the house." The older, red-haired woman said sweetly, bowing her head towards the newcomer.

"My apologies, sir and madams, for our rather undignified entrance," Erza said smoothly, standing up straight.

"Don't worry about it! It was like an old-school comedy film," Tonks giggled. Bickslow, Gajeel, and Cana laughed.

"Oh I like her!" Cana snickered.

"Anyways," Molly said, giving a pointed look towards Tonks, "Please, come inside. I'll show you to your rooms so you can put down your things, and then we can meet in the dining room to talk," With a gesture, the Fairies followed the kind woman into the strangely shaped house. "This way, this way dears!" she ushered them through the door. "Oh goodness, dear. That is a n awful lot of luggage," she mused as Erza realized her cart wouldn't fit through the door. Erza eyed the doorway, shrugged, and pulled the cart to the side to leave it.

"Now then, follow me and I'll show you to your rooms. Unfortunately, we don't have enough for each of you to have your own, so you'll have to fit four to a room." At the resounding groan that came from a few, Molly tutted. "Now now, it's just one night, and we have enough beds so don't worry about that."

"I call _not_ being with Laxus and Lucy," Cana said drily. Lucy huffed and Laxus grinned.

"Shut up, Cana,"

Once everyone had divided themselves up amongst the rooms, and stored their luggage, they made their way down to the dining room. There was a rather long table, where the three from before as well as a couple of new faces were already sitting. Everyone took seats, except for Jellal, Laxus, Freed and Bickslow, who stood against the wall. Once everyone had settled in, Dumbledore appeared with a loud crack at the head of the table.

"How glad I am that you all made it safe and sound!" he said, smiling.

"Wait I thought you said that thing was perfectly safe?" Gray blurted out. Dumbledore shrugged.

"Well, worrying about it would have just made it more likely to cause harm. Besides, everyhting worked out in the end," he mused. The Fairied sweatdropped. "Anyways, seeing as there are so many of you, and since Makarov warned me of the rabble you can cause, I think it may be best for us to first converse with the S-Class wizards. Remus, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, and McGonnagal, would you accompany me and the S-Class wizards to the Living room?" With a nod, the Order members rose and left for the living room. The S-Class wizards joined them soon after. With Mira's entrance, the Order members looked at her in shock. Mira simply giggled sweetly.

"Now then, these four mages are recognized as the strongest members of the Fairy Tail guild, as well as a former wizard saint – a title given to mages with power levels in the realm of, for example, mine and Voldemort's. They will be the ones in charge of Fairy Tail for the duration of their mission," Dumbledore explained.

"Not that it matters for this mission, but just in case it comes up later, I should inform you all that I am not actually a member of Fairy Tail. I run my own guild, and our sole purpose is to hunt down and eradicate dark guilds throughout Fiore." Jellal explained. He hesitated for a moment. "I'm not sure how much Headmaster Dumbledore has informed you, but in Fiore, we have our own Dark Wizard. His name is Zeref, and from what I've heard of Voldemort, Zeref puts him to shame," he said quietly, but his words rang loudly in the silence. The Order members look at each other. "The best way to… give an idea of his power… Imagine, if you will, a being able to cast your Killing curse not as a single bolt, but as a pulse of energy around his own physical form." Tonks gulps loudly, everyone's eyes wide. "Not only does his death magic have… a radius, but his motives are almost impossible to predict," he went on.

"That last part is not entirely true." The sudden sound of Mavis' voice made everyone in the room jump in surprise. The Order members aimed their wands at the spectral girl sitting on a support beam above them. She chuckled, her voice tinkling like a bell.

"Who are you?" McGonnagal demands, eyes focused on the spectre.

"Sorry if I startled you. Maky said I might want to come with to give some… information." She squeaked in embarrassment, looking bashful. Erza took a deep breath.

"You are forgiven, First Master. Now what is it you have to share with us?" she asked cordially. Mavis floated down to sit between a very uncomfortable looking Tonks and Lupin.

"Well, I have information about Zeref that could prove useful," she sniffed. She looks at Jellal with a piercing gaze. "I apologize for keeping this information from you all, but I feel we've reached the point where you all need to know of his… curse," she said lowly. She took a deep breath.

"Zeref… is not an evil man. Please understand that," she started, making the room lift a collective eyebrow. "At least, the real Zeref is. Over four hundred years ago, he fell victim to something known as the Ankhserum curse," she explained, eyes uncharacteristically hard. "The curse is a sick, sick thing. It grants, or in this case curses, the bearer with eternal life. But it comes with a cost," she paused, shoulders slumping. "The more the bearer cares about the lives of others, the more powerful and uncontrollable the death magic becomes. If the bearer cares not a bit for the lives of others, his powers are essentially locked. But as soon as he starts to feel again, arguably the only thing that makes life worth living, the death magic spirals out of control and kills anything that comes near him." Her voice shakes, and her eyes are downcast. "It is the cruelest hell anyone can suffer. So please understand, Zeref wishes to be killed. I wants to end his curse. His days of creating demons and willingly causing suffering are long past. His only goal in life is to find someone, or something, that can end his suffering, and save the lives of everyone." She finished, fists clenching. Everyone in the room bore horrified expressions at her tale. Mavis looks up. "By no means let that effect your efforts at ending him. And it also by no means excuses his actions. But know, that whatever he is doing, it probably has an ulterior motive. Maybe he is trying to force someone to be able to reach a level of power necessary to end him. Maybe he believes by helping your Dark Lord Voldemort he can achieve his own death. Or maybe…" she trailed off. She closed her eyes. "Or maybe he finally succumbed to the madness. Regardless, that is what I can tell you. I hope it helps a little bit," she finished, slowly looking back up.

Erza is the first to recover. "I give you my word, First Master. We will find a way to grant his wish. We will find a way to end his suffering," she said quietly. Mavis smiled, floating back up to the rafters.

"I believe in you all. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an entire countryside to explore. And Hogwarts sounds like tons of fun, so I may come visit," she winked, giggling as she phases through the wall and flies off, a hint of tears still in her eyes. Jellal looks deep in thought.

"This new information… helps a lot. But I digress. Laxus?" he opens the floor to a mildly flustered Laxus, who looks at the blue haired man for a moment before standing before the Order members, his intimidating stature seeming even larger in the cramped, homely living room.

"Right. I'll be functioning as the Fairy Tail guildmaster. Now let me give you a basic rundown of our members' skills and abilities."

 **I know this might seem slower compared to my other works, but trust me - once they reach the school shit gets wacky. My personal favorite scene involving Laxus getting into a staring contest with Crookshanks the cat (because Laxus is such an alpha male) might make everything worth it. See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait guys. Basically around when I was going to update I got one of those lovely review messages saying like "blah blah breaks site guidelines blah blah sexually explicit isn't allowed blah blah remove explicit parts or itll be taken down blah blah" on my two smut one shots and I just kind of was like "uhhh...?"**

 **So i decided to just not log in for a month. If I don't log in I don't have to deal with it, right? I mean, I'm still not going to do anything about it, 'cause I don't really know what I WOULD do, so I'm just oging to ignore it like most of my life's problems. After all, I've seen the message amongst reviews on other stories that never got taken down or changed so *shrugs* I guess we'll see?**

 **Here's chapter 3, no fairy tail in this one, just Dramione angst and some backstory. Like it's... pretty angsty. THe next chapter is pretty entertaining and lighthearted to make up for it though.**

Chapter 3:

Hermione hesitated before opening the door to the next train car. McGonnagal had called for all assigned prefects to meet with her and each other, and for some reason, she had a bad feeling about what was about to happen. This bad feeling was almost certainly attributed to the head of silvery blond hair she watched enter the car ahead of her. She fingered the badge in her pocket, still adorned in her "muggle" attire (a simple fitted jumper* and skinny jeans).

 _Stay calm. You both agreed that it was over last year, and that we would never speak of it again_. _Just go in, ignore him like usual, and pretend you don't have dreams about him every night._ Hermione sighed and opened the door to face her fate.

The meeting was very uneventful, with Malfoy pointedly ignoring her the entire time. But halfway through, they locked eyes on accident, and neither were able to look away. Hermione started to blush and her eyes widened before she managed to catch herself and narrow her eyes in a glare at him. Draco snorted under his breath in amusement and she accidentally did the same. For a split second, they smiled at each other, a million emotions clouding their eyes. They recovered quickly though, snapping their attentions back to the drawling list of rules McGonnagal was going over. After everything was done, she lingered a little bit. As she made her way out, someone pulled her into a side compartment and closed the door behind her. Her wand was out and a hex was halfway casted as soon as the hands left her, but the smell of his cologne made her hesitate and lower her defense. Suddenly, his lips were on hers, devouring her desperately. Her body reacted on its own, returning the kiss fervently. His lips swallowed her moans until they had to break apart for air, their wild eyes locked. Draco swallowed loudly, his eyes frantic with need and hands clenching on her upper arms.

"I don't know if I can keep up our deal, Granger," he breathed. She shuddered, but said nothing. His silver eyes bored holes in her soul, setting her on fire. "No matter how hard I try I can't get you out of my head," he rasped. His hands gripped her shoulders harder, eyes taking on an even wilder, extremely vulnerable look. He had bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept well in months. "Please… please tell me you're struggling as much." His uncharacteristic begging took her by surprise and her hands went to cup his face.

"It goes against every survival instinct I have to admit this, but I can't get you out of my head either, Draco," she breathed, frustration leaking into her voice. His lips crushed hers again, stealing her breath away until he pulled back, his forehead still touching hers. He breathed a quiet, humorless laugh.

"We're… we're fucked, aren't we?" he breathed, throat burning a little. Hermione could say nothing, only return the sad under-the-breath laugh. "I thought… I wanted… I thought we could part ways. Just… do what we're supposed to do. But I don't think I have the strength to stay away from you," he growled.

"We need to. I'm…. I'm a member of the Order now, and your family…" she trailed off painfully, averting her eyes, then widening them. "Wait – shit… I shouldn't have told you that…" Draco's eyes flashed with pain and guilt and he pulled back. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, looking more vulnerable than she'd ever seen.

"It's not just my family anymore," he ground out, throat constricting in guilt. Hermione's eyes widened. He slumped to the seat behind him, looking completely defeated.

"I… have no choice, Hermione. I never did. And now…" he trailed off, gripping his own forearm. She knew right then exactly what was hidden beneath his sleeve - A heinous mark like that of a cattle brand, pledging his obedience to a Dark Lord who thought her very existence as a disgusting abomination that needed to be eradicated. As if realizing what he was doing he shot up and pinned her to the wall, a wild look of fear on his aristocratic features. "You can't tell anyone," he bit out. At her silence, he continued, "Please, Hermione. I don't want to blackmail you. I really, truly don't. But at this point, we both have information that could destroy the other. So please. Keep what I just told you quiet, and I give you my word that I will never relate what you tell me," he pleaded. Hermione closed her eyes and sighed, a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"Alright. I can't promise I won't keep trying to persuade you to join our side, Draco… but you're right. Too much has been shared. I guess… I guess we have enough dirt on each other to agree not to betray each other's secrets." She murmered. Malfoy wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Granger. I'm sorry I'm such scum, I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to do the right thing, and I'm sorry I can't stay away," he breathes more to himself than anything. He shudders and she immediately returns the comforting embrace. She laughed bitterly.

"This will only end in pain, won't it?" she sadly said rhetorically. Malfoy said nothing at first.

"Yes. But… I want to see it through for as long as I can." He admitted so quietly she could barely hear, his shame and guilt dripping from each word. The held each other for a bit before mutually pulling back and righting their ruffled clothes. Hermione gave him a sad smile and held out a hand.

"Enemies with benefits? For… for one more year?" she says weakly, trying and failing to keep her tone light. Malfoy gave her a matching sad smile and gripped her hand with his own, shaking it slowly.

"Enemies with benefits," he confirmed sadly. "For… for one more year," he finished shakily. Hermione released his hand and took a deep breath, rubbing at her eyes and bracing herself. She took the two steps to the compartment door and looked back at him over her shoulder.

"I'll… talk to you later… Malfoy," she whispered. He offered a small reassuring smile against his better judgment. He should not be comforting her. He should be pushing her away. He should be doing everything in his power to convince her to hate him as much as she should, to keep her from feeling anything but contempt for him. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He sat back down on the bench and looked out the window at the passing scenery.

"I'm so fucked," he groaned to himself.

Hermione plopped back down in her seat next to Ginny, waving off Harry and Ron's concerned looks at her red eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Stress combined with Malfoy being a prick. I gave him a proper lashing, no worries," she said off-handedly. The two boys grumbled but accepted it, becoming distracted by the sweets-bearing trolley approaching the compartment. Ginny eyed her best friend suspiciously, but decided not to say anything just yet. The brunette laid her head back against the seat and sighed tiredly. This was going to be one roller-coaster of a year.

 _"_ _Granger!"_

 _I flinched and sighed in irritation, stopping in the middle of the hall. Great, now I'm going to have to miss the DA meeting. I slowly turned, my hip cocked, and glared at the silvery-blonde young man as he sauntered towards me, his "inquisitorial squad" badge prominantly displayed on his chest. I flexed my wand hand, ready to draw it from its hiding spot in my sleeve._

 _"_ _Where ya going, Granger?" he sneered, smirking when my eyebrow ticked in annoyance despite my efforts to remain stone-faced._

 _"_ _If you must know, Malfoy, I'm on my way to the library," I answer boredly. He snorts and smirks wider._

 _"_ _Really, now? The little know-it-all is on her way to the library, hm?" his voice carries a hint of sadistic glee. I narrowed my eyes._

 _"_ _What? For Merlin's sake Malfoy, did you forget who you're talking to? Why on earth would ME going to the library warrant suspicion?" I sneered back, a little frustrated. Dammit, I was actually looking forward to this DA meeting, too. We were continuing our work with Patronuses. And now I'm stuck with this stupidly attractive ferret._

 _Wait… what._

 _Malfoy huffed in irritation, thankfully breaking that strange train of thought. "Don't get snippy with me woman. We both know the library is the complete opposite direction you were heading," he said, gray eyes narrowing. My jaw clenched. "And we_ also _both know you could find your way to the library with a bloody blindfold on, so you can't claim you're lost." He continued to probe smugly, that blasted smirk taunting me. Dammit… okay think fast, Hermione._

 _"_ _Fine. You caught me. I was taking a walk to clear my head. Is that a crime now?" I taunt. He takes a long-legged step closer so his figure felt like it loomed over me and I looked up, refusing to back down._

 _"_ _I don't believe you," he said flatly. I remain silent, holding his gaze defiantly. Physically, he is stronger than me, true. But I can see his wand handle poking out from his chest pocket in his robes, meaning I would be able to draw my hidden wand faster than him._

 _"_ _Well I honestly could not give a flying fuck if you believe me or not," I hissed, biting back the anger rising in my chest. His nostrils flare and his jaw ticks, obviously clenching. "Now are we done here? Or are you going to keep trying to prove to yourself you're a big man by harrassing a woman?" I sneer. His eyes flashed dangerously._

 _"_ _I don't need to prove anything, mudblood. I can assure you I'm a_ very _big man," his voice is raw with restrained anger and he takes another step closer. I curse at myself when I automatically take a step back. Don't show weakness. I laugh humorlessly, choosing to ignore the obvious penis allusion._

 _"_ _There it is. I was wondering how long it would take you to sling that stupid word at me," I mock. "Why waste time thinking up actual insults when you can just throw around a racial slur, right? God, I can't believe you're second in our class. It's downright insulting," I continue. His fists clench at his side._

 _"_ _You know nothing, Granger," he hissed. I snorted._

 _"_ _Can't you even keep your insults straight? First I'm a know-it-all, and now I know nothing? Have you ever heard of consistency, Malfoy?" I taunted, smirking at the way he started to almost vibrate in anger. Suddenly his hands are on my shoulders and my back slams into the stone wall. I let out a surprised squeak but manage to draw my wand and bring it up between our bodies to point at his throat. And then I noticed his wand was also out and aimed at me. We stared each other down. Great, there goes my upper hand. Maybe… maybe I can cast a weak shield spell nonverbally?_

 _"_ _Shut. Up. Mudblood," he ground out._

 _"_ _So we're back to Mudblood again, hm?"_

 _Malfoy bristled and I could feel his hot breath fanning my face. I started to really study his features, the aristocratic angles, the well-cut jaw and cheekbones, and burning gray eyes with flecks of silver in them. His platinum blonde hair brushed across his forehead. Dark eyelashes framed his eyes and dark eyebrows were scrunched together in a glare. He bared his perfect white teeth. Bastard probably didn't even need braces. What the hell am I thinking about right now…?_

 _"_ _Fuck you, Granger," he hisses, mere inches from my face and his neck cording._

 _"_ _I bet you'd fucking love that, wouldn't you-"_

 _His lips crash into mine roughly, swallowing the end of the rebuttal and making my eyes shoot open in surprise. His lips seared with heat and tasted of mint and chocolate. My mind shorted out completely. I accidentally let out a moan and he took the chance to slip his- wondrous- tongue between my lips to tangle with mine fiercely. My eyes slid closed and I found my body already kissing back just a fiercely, devouring him with the same urgency he devoured me. My teeth nipped at his lower lip and he groaned long and low, the sound sending heat shooting straight to my groin. He returned the bite and the slight pain made me feel dizzy. I felt a hand grip my thigh and pull it up where it hooked around his strong waist instinctively, and I felt my own hand thread through his silken locks, pulling him closer. Our bodies melded together until we broke apart, gulping down air and panting. I looked into his eyes and we both realized our situation at the exact same time._

 _I pushed him away with a yelp, him jumping back as well, stumbling over himself. My eyes were wide as saucers and I tried desperately to catch my breath._

 _"_ _F-Fuck, what the fuck Granger?" he sputtered accusingly. I pointed at him shakily._

 _"_ _Oh fuck no, that was you!" I managed to squeak out._

 _"_ _Y-You k-kiss… you did it back!" he croaked, heated eyes reflecting a damn trainwreck of emotions crashing through his brain._

 _"_ _I…I…" I tried, but couldn't think of a response. I had nothing. I jerked myself around and stiffly walked away, face burning hot. Wait, should I go punch him first?_

 _"_ _Y-you're just walking away? Seriously?!" he croaked in disbelief._

 _"_ _Yes." I squeaked out, not even looking. Nope, just going to keep walking. He's silent behind me for a moment._

 _"_ _Okay then." He mutters, then I hear him turn on his heel and follow my example, his steps sounding jerky as he speedwalked away as well. Shit shit shit what the hell just happened?_

 _"_ _Hermione!" a voice called from down the hall as I turned the corner and I jumped almost a foot in the air. I looked at Ginny with wide eyes, who eyed me curiously._

 _"_ _Uh… you okay?" she asked slowly._

 _"_ _Yes." I squeak, trying and probably failing to look nonchalante. Ginny stares at me for a very long moment while I sweat._

 _"_ _Uh…right. Well let's get going, yea?" she suggested, gesturing towards the part of the hall that leads to the room of requirement. I laugh unneccessarily loudly and cringe at myself._

 _Okay good. DA meeting. That's a good distraction. No point thinking about… about…_

 _Oh Merlin._

 **Yay. COming up next is the eventful sorting ceremony.**

 **ON a side note, what am I like SUPPOSED to do about that "breaking the rules" warning thing? Have any of you gotten it? Did you ignore it also? I mean, if I take the smut out, that's like... a good half of those stories like they're literally lemon one-shots. What, amI supposed to delete it all and replace it with "And then they had sex hurr hurr" cause that just seems silly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The chapter was getting kind of long so I split it. Here's part one of the sorting ceremony.**

Chapter 4

As soon as the Fairy Tail mages entered the Great Hall, every single pair of eyes were on them. The "teachers" approached the front and took their seats at the head table with the other instructors, where Cana immediately pulled out her flask and, in what was probably supposed to be a sneaky endeavor, very obviously poured it in her goblet. Laxus smirked before returning to his bored expression, while Elfman elbowed Jellal and whispered something about Cana being a real man, which was mostly ignored as the Heavenly Body mage was busy staring incredulously at the goblet of straight rum. The "students" walked to an empty table set up for them in the most unassuming, normal way possible for the destructive bunch. However, since being subtle is simply not in Fairy Tail's vocabulary, multiple small scuffles began to happen, only for Erza to appear behind the culprits in a dark, threatening shadow. Gajeel had grabbed a fork of the table in passing, but before he could bite down on it Levy quickly hopped up and slapped it out of his hand, glaring at him with all the threatening power of a kitten. The students sitting near them as they passed froze and stared in terror as the massive, studded man stared at the tiny woman. They released a collective sigh of relief when all he did was respond with a strange "gihi".

Eventually, the group made it to their table.

"Alright everyone, quiet down!" Dumbledore commanded from the front of the hall, immediately stopping all of the gossiping whispers. "Welcome back to Hogwarts! As you have all noticed, we have some new students and faculty, all of which I will explain in a bit. So calm down. For starters, I would like to welcome our new transfers. They have traveled from Fairy Tail, a school far away, to join us here this year, and I'm sure they will be given the same kindness and respect we give our own classmates. Allow me to introduce our new faculty members, who have so kindly joined our transfer program. Each professor has been assigned the role of substitute head of house, and will be the representative teacher for the Fairy Tail students in their House. Up first, Jellal Fernandes!" At this, Jellal stood and bowed his head politely. "Professor Fernandes will be acting as the assistant Head of House for Gryffindor, and will also be teaching Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts."

"Uh oh. I hope Harry doesn't have to kill this one," Ron murmured. Hermione thwacked him over the head with a large book that she seemed to produce from nowhere. "Ouch! Bloody hell, woman! I was just kidding!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him in warning, while Harry chuckled despite himself. Looking back towards the front, Harry noticed four of the fairy tail people staring at him as if they heard everything that was said. _What the hell...?_

"Next, Elfman Strauss!"

Elfman stood up proudly and pumped his fist in the air.

"Bloody hell, is that man half mountain?" Seamus whispered from farther down the table.

"He's almost as big as Hagrid!" Dean whispered back.

"Professor Strauss will be the assistant head of house for Hufflepuff, and he will also be teaching Body-Based Animal Transfiguration."

"BE A MAN!" Elfman bellowed before Cana grabbed his hand and pulled him back down in his seat, which groaned a bit at his mass.

"Cana Alberona!"

Cana wobbly stood up and smirked, winking drunkenly at no one in particular. Thankfully, they had convinced her to wear an actual shirt instead of her usual bikini top.

"Is she... drunk?" Ginny whispered. Hermione stared in disbelief.

"Merlin, she's... she's downright plastered!" Ron laughed.

"Professor Alberona will be the assistant head of house for Ravenclaw" at this, murmurs of disbelief echoed throughout the hall, "and she will be teaching Divination." Cana held up her hand in a peace sign and grinned before plopping back down in her chair. Jellal leaned forward to cover his face in shame, Elfman smacked her on the back and said "That's a real man!", and Laxus just sighed in exasperation.

"And finally, Laxus Dreyer!"

When Laxus stood up, whispers erupted around the room.

"Holy shit! He's so hot!" gushed Lavender with hearts in her eyes. The girls around her nodded in agreement, staring at the blonde man with toothy grins. At the Fairy Tail table, Lucy barely concealed her glare at all the lustful girls eyeing her man, bristling silently. Natsu began chuckling at her expression before Lisanna slapped the back of his head.

"Blimey, it's another mountain!" Fred whispered to George.

"I wonder where he got that scar? I mean, damn, that thing puts Harry's to shame!" Ron whispered, which resulted in another thwack on the head by, strangely enough, an entirely different textbook that Hermione seemed to pull out from her pocket somehow.

"Stop being insensitive, you git!" she scolded.

"Professor Dreyer will be the substitute head of house for slytherin" a collective groan sounded from all houses but one, with the slytherin table grinning smugly and loudly cheering. "and he will be teaching Alternative Casting Techniques. He will also be acting as the Headmaster of the Fairy Tail students as a whole." Dumbledore finished. Ron groaned.

"What? Their headmaster is slytherin? Dammit, and here I thought they'd be cool..." he grumbled. Hermione pulled a third textbook from nowhere and held it up threateningly. He raised his hands in terror. "Stop! I take it back! Don't hit me again!" he whimpered. All four dragonslayers laughed out loud - Laxus letting out a booming chuckle before he could stop himself, Natsu guffawing obnoxiously, Gajeel "gihi"ing like he does, and Wendy giggling adorably. Everyone looked at them in confusion, and all four suddenly found their fingernails extremely interesting. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the strange people. There was something weird with these new transfers, more than just cultural differences, and before she knew it, her overly inquisitive brain was beginning to scan and notice everything possible about the newcomers.

"In addition to our transfers, I would also like you all to welcome Professor Slughorn, who will be teaching Potions this year while our own Professor Snape teaches Defense against the Dark Arts!" Dumbledore's booming voice announced. A chubby man stood up and raised a hand in greeting, Professor Snape staring out at the student with a bored expression. Whispers amongst the student body broke out.

"Snape finally got the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. Wow," Ron whispered in awe. Harry nodded and shared a look of worry with Hermione. "This… could go badly," he tacks on nervously. Hermione raised a finger.

"Or," she started. "or…. He might be less abrasive this year?" she finished hopefully.

"Before we can begin our feast, it is time to commence with the sorting ceremony!" He boomed cheerfully. "Up first are our new first years!"

Thirty minutes later…

"And now, it is time for our newcomers to join the ceremony! First up, Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu jumped to his feet with a loud "WOOHOO!". Gray grunted.

"Calm down, flamebrain. Don't embarrass us," He muttered. Natsu immediately forgot what he was doing and glared at Gray.

"The hell you say, you droopy eyed bastard?" he growled, smashing his forehead against Gray's in challenge. Gray pushed right back.

"I said, don't embarrass us you pyro freak!" he responded. Natsu's eyebrow twitched.

"Me embarrass us? What about you, you stripping perv?" he shot back. Gray looked down.

"GAH! WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?" he shrieked before hurriedly throwing his shirt on and looking around for his pants. Suddenly, as the altercation drug on far too long, Erza stood up furiously, grabbed Natsu by the scarf and flung the pink-haired man all the way to the front of the hall, where he landed on his face in front of the sorting hat stool. She then calmly returned to her seat.

"What the shit just happened?" Ron whispered.

The pink haired man scrambled onto the stool and sat up straight. After a moment of awkward silence, McGonnagal approached and placed the sorting hat on his head. The hat's strange face sighed.

"Well this is too easy. Gryffindor!" It announced. Natsu grinned widely.

"COOL! That's the red one, right?" he asked excitedly, much like an over-excited toddler. The hat shifted awkwardly.

"Um, yes." It monotoned.

"WOOOOOO!" Natsu yelled, jumping from the seat and breathing fire, which led to gasps and some shrieks from the Hogwarts students. Erza was behind him in an instant, picking him up by the back of his scarf. He struggled for a moment, before he noticed the dark aura coming from the scarlet-haired woman behind him. He immediately went limp. Erza said nothing, only reaching up to remove the hat and place it on the stool delicately, tossing the pouting young man towards the Gryffindor table. He landed on his face for a split moment before flipping upwards and swinging into a convenient empty seat as if nothing happened. "Hey guys!" he greeted the people around him cheekily. Two seats down, Harry gaped at him openly.

"Does that happen often mate?" Ron asked incredulously. Natsu shrugged.

"Yea, but that's just what Erza does," he explained simply. Before any more questions could be asked, the next name was called.

"Gray Fullbuster!"

Gray stood nonchalantly and began to approach the stool.

"Gray your clothes!" came a chorus of voices. Gray jumped and looked down to see his pants half off and his shirt on the floor.

"GAH!" he shrieked, hurriedly pulling his clothes back on. Around the Great hall, almost all of the women swooned with hearts in their eyes and nosebleeds. Lucy felt a sense of dread, and slowly looked to the person next to her to see Juvia twitching in barely contained fury, her hand crushing the table edge, splinters poking up between her fingers.

"Love rivals…." She muttered. The rest of the Fairies sweat dropped.

When Gray finally reached the stool, he sat with his arms crossed, the hat being placed on his head.

"Huh. Well I guess that explains it. A compulsive stripping habit? That's rough, buddy," the Sorting hat tutted in understanding. "Now this is a little more difficult. You're loyal, that's for sure… but you're also brave, cunning, and intelligent. Hrm. Where to put you…." It trailed off.

"Just don't put me with that squinty-eyed freak," he muttered. The sorting hat raised an eyebrow, which was impressive considering it had no eyebrows or bone structure.

"Why not – oh. Yes, that would be… I don't think we have the funds to deal with that level of repairs…" The sorting hat started before coming across the memories of the two's many scuffles. "Well, since you fit in all of the houses, I guess I'll go for the strongest attribute… so… RAVENCLAW!" It announced.

Ravenclaw cheered. Gray smirked as he made his way to the table, sitting down next to a spacy looking blonde girl.

"A stripping compulsion certainly seems problematic. Have you considered the presence of Nargals infesting your clothing?" the spacey young woman asked lightly. Gray looked at her in confusion.

"What's a Nargal?"

"Next, Bickslow Seele!" Bickslow stood and approached the stool, his tongue rolling out of his mouth and his babies sitting on his shoulders.

"Sweet! Woa man, you've got a soul and everything! This is awesome!" He gushed towards the hat before it was placed on his head.

"Why thank you. Most people don't realize that. Anyways, let's get started shall we? Hmmm… You are certainly loyal… yet very, very cunning… Something tells me all of you Fairies will have loyal qualities…." It mumbled to itself. Bickslow beamed, his eyes crinkling beneath his visor.

"Yep! That's us! Loyal to a fault!" he chuckled, his babies repeating "Fault! Fault! Fault!"

"Yes, well, I think you fit most into… SLYTHERIN!"

The slytherin table whooped, and Bickslow wagged his tongue at everyone before finding a spot next to a tan-skinned, dark haired young man.

"Erza Scarlet!"

Erza stood proudly and approached the stool with grace and authority. There were whispers throughout the room.

"Is she wearing… armor?"

"There's no way her natural hair is that red!"

"Why do I feel intimidated?"

The hat was placed on her head. "If I understand correctly, you search through our minds and memories in order to sort us, correct?" she asked with authority.

"Um, yes, that is the procedure," the Sorting Hat responded nervously. Erza nodded sagely.

"As I suspected. However, I must ask you to place me in Gryffindor. Unfortunately, Natsu is the most unpredictable, destructive person in our group, and I'm one of the few who can keep him in line," she demanded. The Sorting Hat gulped.

"I can't very well promise such a thing, but I will try. Now then… Oh Merlin… What… How are you alive, woman? What on Earth…" it mumbled in awe. Erza's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Well then. Yes, you seem to be braver than… well, I think everyone. Merlin, how on earth are you alive, and not even crippled? In fact, if it wasn't for your level of cunning and intelligence, I would have sorted you into Gryffindor immediately. Although your atrocious writing skills means Ravenclaw is a no go. However… I feel that with what I've just seen, yes you would be best for… GRYFFINDOR!"

Natsu whooped louder than everyone else, and Erza allowed a small, smug smile. She took a seat next to Natsu, who clapped her on the back. "Way to go Erza! This is the best House, you know!" he announced proudly. He leaned over and stage whispered in a completely unsubtle way "Everyone says so." Erza's eyebrow twitched and she swiftly punched him in the back of the head, leaving him slumped over the table, unconscious. She coughed delicately.

"I apologize for my friend here. He gets a little overexcited some times," she explained, unaware of the completely flabbergasted expressions.

"Levy McGarden!"

Levy hopped up, and gave a squeak and a glare when Gajeel subtly smacked her rear. She narrowed her eyes at his overly innocent expression and sat down on the stool.

"My, my. Now this is also very easy. Although I apologize in advance if your mate is assigned elsewhere. Without a doubt, RAVENCLAW!"

Levy grinned and bounced over to sit next to Gray who had lost his shirt at some point. "I knew you'd get in this one, Lev. This is the superior intelligence one, after all," Gray praised, grinning at her. The spacey girl from before smiled at her.

"Your hair is a very beautiful color," was all she said, earning questioning looks from the other students.

"Yea… but, why dye it blue? Were you hoping for Ravenclaw?" one student asked. Levy cocked her head.

"This is my natural hair color…?" she stated in confusion.

"Lisanna Strauss!"

The youngest of the Strauss siblings skipped up to the stool. Natsu woke up immediately, sensing his mate's name being said. He grinned broadly at her.

"Hm. So it seems you're mated… with… oh my. That must be a handful," the Sorting Hat shivered. Lisanna shrugged.

"Yea, but he's mine. He can be really sweet when he wants to be," she responded cheerfully. In the crowd, Hermione leaned over to Harry.

"Did it just say… mated? I thought I misheard the last one, but I swear it said it again…" she whispered. Harry nodded, also confused.

"Wow, and it looks like this isn't your first experience with this… unique situation." Lisanna nodded, assuming it was referring to her time in Edolas. "Now then, and I apologize for splitting you up, but… HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hufflepuff cheered, finally getting one of the Fairy Tail students assigned to them, and to Lisanna's chagrin, Elfman boomed "YEA, BE A MAN, LISANNA!"

She skipped over to her table.

"Gajeel Redfox!"

With a quick "Gihi", Gajeel rose and strode to the stool, taking slight pride in how nervous the audience was. _Damn right you should be nervous, I'm a beast_. He slumped in the stool, frowning as the hat was placed on his head, knowing he looked ridiculous. One look at his shrimp's barely concealed grin confirmed this.

"Mmhmm. Well now… I'd like to place you with your mate, but…." It trailed off. Gajeel grunted.

"But what, yah ratty old hat?" he snapped. The hat chuckled.

"You really do not fit into that House at all, is what I'm getting at, young man. Now then… looks like you have quite the dark past…" it continued.

"Tch…"

"…but, it seems you have gone far and beyond to redeem yourself, in more ways than one I may add," it added on cheekily.

"Get on with it!"

"Fine. SLYTHERIN!"

The slytherin's cheered again, obviously pleased that they got the scary guy. "Gihi!" was all he said, winking at Levy before sitting across from Bickslow. "Sweet, man! Welcome to the cool House!" Bickslow grinned, his babies, who were currently sitting on the table in front of his house chirping "Cool! Cool! Cool!" Gajeel smirked. The girl sitting next to him, a rather pug-faced girl, scooted closer and rested a hand on his arm.

"Hey there! My name is Pansy.." she said in what he assumed was meant to be a purr. He cringed and glared at her menacingly.

"Piss off," he spat with so much venom that Pansy flinched back against a silvery-blonde young man who also cringed away. Bickslow laughed boisterously.

"Sorry, girlie, but my man Gajeel's very much spoken for," he snickered, implying a bit more than necessary.

"Evergreen Stein!"

The haughty woman rose elegantly and strutted to the stool, frowning as the horribly unfashionable hat was placed atop her head. The hat tutted.

"Well now, so you're one of _that_ team, hm? And while you are certainly cunning… HUFFLEPUFF!"

Evergreen smirked and strutted to take a seat next to Lisanna, who beamed at her.

"Lucy Heartfilia!"

The busty blonde hopped up and took a seat on the stool cheerfully, purposefully ignoring the lustful gaze she just _knew_ her mate was sending her. The hat chuckled as soon as it was on her head.

"Oh my. Well this should be interesting. How many of you mated people are there?" it asked somewhat quietly. Lucy smiled shyly.

"I'm the last one you'll be sorting, eheh…"

"Anyways… hmm…. Lots of struggle you've been through… a very different kind of struggle compared to your red-haired friend, but a struggle nonetheless… Yes, and while you are truly one of the most loyal people I've ever had the pleasure of reading, I must say, the sheer amount of bravery is almost equal. And yet, your level of cunning and intelligence are equal as well. You are certainly a very complex young woman. So, I'm actually going to give you a choice. Which House do you choose, heiress?" it finished. Lucy contemplated for a moment. As much as she'd like to be in slytherin to be closer to Laxus, she also would like to stay with some of her team. At this thought, her mind strayed to the dark thoughts of just how much damage Natsu can cause, and how her, Erza, and Lisanna are the only ones who are able to control the excitable dragonslayer. And then, it went further to imagining how destructive Erza herself can be when dealing with Natsu –

"Gryffindor. Definitely Gryffindor. The castle might not be standing next month if not," she whispered under her breath, hearing Laxus chuckle behind her somewhere. The hat nodded in acceptance.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Natsu grinned and almost jumped up from his seat only to feel Erza's heavy gauntlet on his shoulder. Erza herself wore a genuine smile and Lucy smiled back as she took a place across from the other two members of team Natsu.

"Sweet, Luce! We've got three of Team Natsu all together!" He exclaimed. Erza nodded.

"I must say, I am rather relieved to see you assigned here," she added. Lucy smirked.

"You just don't wanna deal with Natsu yourself, do you?" she asked teasingly. Natsu pouted, and Erza simply turned her head to innocently whistle. Hermione and Harry exchanged looks. As much as they wanted to talk about these new developments, they'd have to wait until later.

"Wendy Marvel!"

The adorable little Sky Dragon Slayer hurried towards the stool only to trip and face plant. She jumped up and ran to the stool, her face bright red in embarrassment.

"Oh my… you're one of these Dragon Slayers?" The hat said in awe. Wendy nodded timidly. "Goodness, so much power in such a small body…" at this Wendy blushed. The hat pondered for a moment. "I think the best fit would be… HUFFLEPUFF!"

Wendy hurried to a seat next to Lisanna who hugged her encouragingly. The other students looked on with smiles at how adorable the little girl was.

"Mirajane Strauss!"

The oldest of the Strauss siblings smiled sweetly and took a seat. The hat was placed on her head, cringed and gave out a short yelp, and immediately shouted out "SLYTHERIN!"

Gajeel and Bickslow cracked up as the deceptively sweet woman skipped to sit next to Gajeel. All of the Hogwarts students looked at each other in disbelief. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," Bickslow snickered and Mira pouted at him.

"Don't be mean Bickslow!" she scolded, wagging her finger. The slytherins around them had their jaws reaching the floor.

"Juvia Lockser!"

The last of the bluenettes approached the stool and sat.

"Please be with Gray-sama, please be with Gray-sama…" she whispered fervently, fingers crossed. At the Slytherin table Gajeel snorted.

"I gotta admit, I'm a little worried about what'll happen if that crazy rain-woman doesn't get to be with her 'Gray-sama'," he whispered to Mira. Mira giggled sweetly.

"Hm. So a similar case to that Gajeel fellow, I see… You could certainly fit into slytherin, but… with your undying loyalty, I think you would fit best in… HUFFLEPUFF!"

Juvia's eyes went comically wide, and she almost turned into a puddle of despair. The sorting hat's eyes went wide.

"AGH DON'T GET WATER ON ME!" it shrieked, before McGonnagal pulled it off. Juvia slumped to the hufflpuff table, slouching down next to Evergreen. She rested he chin on the table, a dark cloud hanging over her. Evergreen awkwardly patted her on her back.

"G-Gray-sama…" she muttered in despair.

"Freed Justine!"

The last of the fairies strode nobly to the chair, his hand resting on his sword and his chin held high. At the Ravenclaw table, Gray leaned towards Levy. "Ten-thousand Jewels he get assigned to here," he whispered. Levy shook her head.

"I'd lose that bet. It's way too obvious."

"Wow. You certainly have undying loyalty as well, but…. I feel your superior intelligence is the strongest aspect," The Sorting Hat muttered to itself mostly. Freed nodded. "Yes… RAVENCLAW!"

Gray and Levy whooped and greeted the green haired man happily. He bowed before taking a seat across from the two.

"Marvelous!" Dumbledore announced with gusto. "With the conclusion of our Sorting Ceremo-"

"WAIT!" Lucy's eyebrow ticked in annoyance at the all-too-familiar voice that boomed through the room. She wasn't entirely sure how, but Loke had somehow managed to appear without drawing attention to himself. Right behind her.

Everyone but the Fairies jumped out of their skins.

"Sorry I'm late, sir! But I'm the final Fairy Tail student!" his voice boomed. Obviously, he wanted to make an entrance in as much of a way as he could without blowing anyone's cover. Lucy reached up and grabbed his ear, pulling him down roughly.

"What are you doing here, you pervy lion?!" she hissed. "And when the hell did you even get here?" she tacked on. Loke smiled smugly, smoothing down his impeccable suit and tie.

"Why Princess, I'm hurt. I was here the whole time!" he purred, making Lucy flick him on the forehead. "Ow!"

"You already announced that you were late, so your lie doesn't even work." She whispered angrily. Loke blinked owlishly.

"Crap. My bad, Princess," he said, somewhat sheepish, running his ring-adorned hand through his glorious mane of ginger hair.

"I'm very sorry, Princess. I tried to hold him back."

Lucy leaped from her seat with a screech at the sound of another familiar, this time monotone, voice coming from beneath the table.

"OH MY GOD VIRGO! WATCH WHERE YOU POP UP, WILL YA?!" she shrieked, her face bright red. The taciturn maid gracefully climbed out from under the table to the shock of everyone, even Erza, who had a sword in her hand that she seemed to forget about.

"Bloody hell, mate! Where'd she come from?!"

"Gah! What's a maid doing here?"

"Has she been under the table this whole time?"

"Nevermind that, where the hell was the redhead hiding that sword?"

Lucy stomped her foot and glared at her two spirits.

"Loke, get your pervy ass up there and get sorted. Virgo, you're coming with me," she demanded flatly. Both spirits bowed, and Loke pranced to the front of the Great Hall. Lucy grabbed Virgo's hand and dragged her as quickly as possible towards the exit.

"Punishment time, Princess?"

"NO! WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT RIGHT NOW?" Lucy bawled in mortification.

Loke strutted towards the stool, flashing a cocky grin at a fuming Laxus. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and looked towards the Lightning mage. Said mage grunted in irritation. Loke spun around towards the students and beamed.

"Loke Lionheart!" he announced.

"Yea, he's one of ours. Unfortunately…" he added under his breath. Dumbledore shrugged and nodded to McGonnagal, who warily approached the now sitting Spirit. He flashed her a charming smile, which was met with cold indifference before the hat was placed on his head.

"What-" it began, only to trail off as Loke slapped a hand unceremoniously over what served as a mouth.

"Sorry, sir, but I can't allow you to say any of that out loud. I'm sure you understand," he whispered. The Sorting Hat glared downwards to the best of its ability.

"you know, I'm tempted to send you to Slytherin just to teach you a lesson," it grumbled. Loke brought a hand dramatically to his chest in over-exaggerated outrage.

"Me? As one of the snakes? I'll have you know I am the Lion Spirit, good sir! And any house but Gryffindor would be an absolute insult to the stars themselves!" he whispered dramatically. Off to the side, McGonnagal and Dumbledore (read: the only ones who could hear) exchanged a rather curious look.

"You're going to be rather difficult if I put you anywhere _but_ Gryffindor, aren't you?" the Sorting hat monotoned. Loke just smirked. "Fine. GRYFFINDOR!"

A sort of confused cheer went out at the gryffindor table, not really sure what was going on anymore. Loke proudly pranced back to his master, who had snuck back in and currently had her head on the table in mortification. He slid into his seat gracefully and patted Lucy on the back.

"Of course you're in Gryffindor. Why is that not surprising in the least bit?" Lucy droned. Loke just chuckled.

"Hey Loke! Long time no see, bud! Jeeze, I haven't seen you since the wedding!" Natsu's voice was as cheery as always, despite the obvious discomfort of his best friend.

"Ahem. Now then, that concludes the Sorting Ceremony! I think it's time to begin the feast, don't you agree?" Dumbledore announced. Excited gasps came from those that had yet to experience the Hogwarts feasts as the tables filled with food.

The students looked on in awe and the Fairies looked on in mild disgust as the four dragonslayers consumed massive amounts of food. Natsu reached for one of the lit candles only to be stopped by Lucy, who whispered "later,". Natsu blinked for a moment before remembering the whole "normal people don't eat fire" thing. He shrugged and went back to the full ham in his other hand. Erza was on her fifth piece of strawberry cake when the worst happened.

Natsu's eating frenzy caused a turkey leg to smoosh it. Lucy's face went white as a sheet and began to sweat bullets as she watched the murderous intent grow within the red-haired beauty's face. "Natsu!" she hissed. He stopped, and seeing he horrified expression, froze. He felt the dark shadow growing next to him, and jumped as he heard the fork being snapped in half in a metal gloved fist. Everyone around them seemed to notice the pure rage rolling off the requip mage, and everyone scooted away as far as possible. Thinking quickly, Lucy looked around frantically until she found another piece of strawberry cake a few spots down. She sprinted the two steps down, grabbed the plate, and all but threw it in front of Erza, switching out the destroyed piece with the new one. Everything went silent, Natsu not even breathing. After what felt like an eternity, Erza picked up another fork and delicately took a bite.

The murderous intent immediately left her as she innocently took another bite as if nothing had happened. Natsu let out a sigh mixed with a nervous laugh. Both he and Lucy fainted and fell off their seats.

The doors to the Great Hall opened slightly, causing all eyes to turn to them.

"NATSUUUUUUUUUU!" A speeding blue blur shot from the opening.

 **Virgo makes me giggle.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the awkward transition, there wasnt really a good place to split the chapter. Also, enjoy the double post to make up for my laziness.**

Chapter 5

"HAPPY!" Natsu exclaimed in glee, jumping up excitedly to catch his little buddy who thudded into his chest. "About time you got here, buddy! Look at all the food!" he gestured grandly towards table, not noticing the wide eyes of the students. Happy drooled and launched himself at the closest plate of fish. He settled down between Natsu and Erza to enjoy his delicious meal.

"Uh, mate? What is that?" Ron asked hesitantly, shooting a quick look at Hermione to make sure she hadn't pulled out another textbook. She hadn't, she was too busy looking at the cat with eyes full of curiosity. Natsu blinked.

"Happy? Happy's a cat, of course!" At this, Lucy snorted.

"Wow, Lushie! You sure can eat! Is that why you weigh so much?" Happy quickly dodged the resulting dinner roll that was thrown in his direction.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID CAT!"

"Mate, I dunno how to tell you this, but I've never seen a cat like that before…" Harry trailed off awkwardly. Natsu laughed around his mouthful of fried chicken.

"Well I guess technic- mmph!" Erza's hand smashed over Natsu's, her eyebrow ticking.

"We do not talk with our mouths full, Natsu." Was all she said. Natsu only nodded, swallowed the full mouthful and continued on as if nothing happened.

"Technically, he's an Exceed. Which is basically a magic cat. Don't worry about the specifics!" he finished cheerfully.

At the Slytherin table, Lily had flown much more calmly over to Gajeel grinned widely.

"Oi! Lily! Where you been off to?" He tried to seem nonchalant but Mira and Bickslow just smiled at the sheer cuteness of the love between the gruff dragonslayer and his beloved cat. Lily laughed.

"Actually, believe it or not, Happy managed to get us lost on the way here," he said in his surprisingly deep voice, which made all the slytherins do double-takes.

"Lily, it's wonderful to see you made it!" Mira greeted the black cat sweetly.

"Mate, what the hell is that?!" the boy next to Bickslow, Blaise Zabini, shouted. Gajeel slowly turned to glare at the young man. Fear struck the young slytherin's soul.

"The fuck you say? You better not be talkin' about my cat," Gajeel growled. Blaise spluttered helplessly before Mira took pity on the poor man.

"Oh come now Gajeel, Lily's not just a cat and you know it. They've probably never seen an Exceed before!" she scolded. The slytherins visibly gaped when the scary, studded man relented and gave in to the sweet woman's demands. Lily chuckled.

"Indeed, it's quite alright," He said diplomatically, turning to Blaise and the others. "My name is Pantherlily, and I am what is known as an Exceed. To put it simply, we are a race of intelligent, magical cats." He explained simply. Draco and Blaise blinked, stared for a moment, and then shrugged in acceptance. Pansy spluttered.

"B-but… what the hell is an Exceed? I've never heard of them! I-" she was thankfully cut off by Draco's hand.

"Pansy, do shut up. They are foreigners. Of course they have foreign animals and wildlife. I'm sure some of our wildlife is foreign to them, too," Draco drawled, looking bored. Another young man by the name of Theo Nott raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, Malfoy. You're seeming extra tolerant today." At this Draco's gaze hardened, but all he did was shrug.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want to piss off this studded monster here? No offense, Gajeel."

"Eh. None taken, runt."

Mira giggled sweetly and handed Lily a kiwi, which he accepted enthusiastically.

At the Hufflepuff table, Juvia had finally perked up at the sight of the aristocratic white cat and waved in greeting. Wendy smiled broadly.

"Honestly, child, this whole place just seems to be filled with ruffians!" the white cat preened, settling down next to Wendy.

"Aw, what happened Carla?" Lisanna asked in empathy. Evergreen leaned over to hear as well.

"Moving staircases, ghosts popping up everywhere, and the paintings!" Carla huffed. Wendy cocked her head.

"What about the paintings?" she asked softly, handing Carla a cup of tea. Carla nodded in thanks.

"The figures in the paintings move! And not only that, but they had some very uncouth things to say about us flying cats," her fur bristled slightly in anger and Wendy giggled.

"They're probably just bitter about being stuck in paintings. I wouldn't take it too personally," Evergreen offered. Carla nodded slowly.

"I suppose you're right. Now then, what have I missed?"

Lisanna and Evergreen took to relaying the events cheerfully, ignoring the confused stares of their housemates while Wendy softly pet Carla's head.

"WELCOME NEW STUDENTS!"

A loud booming voice rang throughout the Hall, and to the surprise of the Fairies and the first years, a handful of spectres flew through the walls. The group flew around the room cheekily, each house ghost breaking off to hover over their own House's table. The first years shrieked, the Fairies stiffened and stared with wide eyes, and the rest either ignored the ghosts or greeted them cheerfully. Cana burped loudly and leaned over.

"Hey Sparky… did a bunch of ghosts just show up or am I drunker than I thought?" she whispered loudly. Laxus chuckled, though his eyes were locked on the fancy medieval era man floating near Lucy.

"Nope. A bunch of ghosts just showed up," he deadpanned.

"Good evening my friends! I do hope your summer was wonderful!" The man in the medieval clothing said cheerfully to the Golden Trio. He floated closer to the fairies and looked at them closely. "My, my. You must be the Fairy Tail students we were told about! Welcome to Gryffindor House!" he opens his arms wide in welcome, Erza looking at him with a calculated gaze. Natsu was staring at him like he was the coolest thing he had seen in a long time. "I am sir Nicholas, or as most call me, 'Nearly Headless Nick," he bowed gracefully. Loke scratched the back of his head.

"Uh… did you say 'nearly'?" he asks slowly. Hermione sighed.

"You may regret asking that," she says with a shudder.

"I a so glad you asked, young man!" he said gleefully. Lucy and Loke both snorted. "Like this!" With that, he proceeded to pull back his head to display to the fairies his nearly-headless nature. Everyone around them grimaced and gagged at the sight, except for Erza, who simply remained calculating, and Natsu, who whooped in excitement.

"Well that was… unexpected," Lucy said drily. Nick let his head snap back into place.

"I apologize for our late arrival, usually we are here to greet the newcomers right away – but that insufferable prat Peeves was running around unscrewing the chandeliers," he grumbled in annoyance.

"Speaking of, allow me to fill you guys in on our ghost situation here at Hogwarts," Hermione offers helpfully, leaning towards the Fairies. "Judging by your faces you are not used to seeing ghosts?" she ventured. Erza shrugged.

"Not… like this at least," she replied. Hermione nodded.

"Alright. Well you see, each House has its own 'patron ghost', so to speak. Nearly Headless Nick is ours here at gryffindor," she gestured to ghost who was currently making his way down the line, greeting the first years. "In Ravenclaw, they have 'the Grey Lady'," she motions to a somber yet beautiful woman passing by Levy. "she doesn't talk much, but I hear she's actually very helpful to Ravenclaws. Over there is Hufflepuff's ghost, 'the Fat Friar," she motions to the large, portly man in monk robes currently chatting happily with a smiling Wendy. "He, like Nick, is generally helpful to everyone, so feel free to approach him if you seem him. And over there is Slytherin's ghost, 'the Bloody Baron'," she points out the man with silver bloodstains on his petticoat and chains hanging from his shoulders, who was currently conversing with an over-excited Bickslow. "I've been told he's actually quite helpful to Slytherins, but most people give him a wide berth. It's not that he's necessarily mean, but he isn't exactly nice either," she finishes. "And then there's Peeves – he's not a ghost, he's actually a poltergeist, but he is basically the most annoying prankster in the world," she huffs. Ron nods.

"Bloody prick has no concept of when a prank is too far. If you find yourself suddenly hit with a stinkbomb, or your possessions are suddenly on the roof, or the toilets flood, it is generally because of Peeves," he explains around a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"The only two people who can control him at all are Dumbledore and the Bloody Baron, so it's best to avoid him if possible," Harry adds. Lucy gulped loudly, sweat forming at her temple.

"Why do I get the feeling he's going to target me?" she mutters. Natsu claps her on the back.

"That's cuz everyone _always_ goes for you first, Luce!" he explains cheerfully. Lucy glares at him, but Loke starts laughing.

"They do not!" she argues back.

"Sure they do, Lushie! Me and Natsu are always saving you from danger!" Happy puts down his fish long enough to say. Strangely, the cat was completely unaffected by the appearance of ghosts.

"Shut up, you stupid cat!" she huffs, flicking another dinner roll in his face. Erza nods sagely.

"While the 'always saving you' part isn't exactly true, you can't deny you have a habit of gaining the attention of the enemy," Erza chimes in between dainty bites of cake. Lucy slumps. Harry takes pity on the poor girl.

"Hey, uh, if it makes you feel any better, I haven't been able to make it through a single school year without someone trying to kill me," he offers. Lucy laughs a little.

"Okay, it helps a little. Nice to know I'm not the _only_ one to always get targeted," she giggles. Loke looks to Erza.

"Hey Erza, do you have any anti-poltergeist weapons? Y'know, just in case?" he asks half-jokingly.

"Of course," she scoffs. When she says nothing more the others around her sweatdrop.

"Speaking of which, where did you pull that sword from?" Ron asks curiously. Erza's eyes glint and she give a smug little smile.

"A woman's got to have her secrets," was all she said.

At the teacher's table, Cana elbows Laxus.

"So what's the deal with the ghosts?" she asks, Elfman and Jelall look at him as well.

"Well, I guess there's one for each house and they function as a kind of patron spirit or some shit. There's a nearly headless guy for Gryffindor, a fat guy for Hufflepuff, a scary guy for Slytherin, and a quiet chick for Ravenclaw. Oh and there's a poltergeist who is apparently the bane of everyone's existence," he recaps disinterestedly. "I'd probably ask Bicks, Levy, or Freed if you want to know more. Those three are all but interrogating the poor see-through bastards." The other three "teachers" nod awkwardly, not overly satisfied with his recap. "And Titania apparently has an anti-poltergeist weapon, so, that might lead to something interesting," he adds as an afterthought. Jelall's eyes widen and he snorts a laugh before he can stop himself.

"I can't say I'm surprised," Cana offers.

"Erza's a real man," Elfman says wisely.

"Indeed," said Mavis.

The four Fairy Tail teachers fell out of their chairs in surprise and looked at the visage of the first master who was sitting on a small ledge a little ways up the wall behind them.

"F-First Master? Why are you here?" Cana stuttered, clutching her chest as she tried to calm her heartbeat. Mavis smiled innocently and the stalk of hair atop her head twitched.

"I was curious, and I got bored," she giggles. Laxus looked around, and luckily only Dumbledore and McGonnagal noticed the new ghost in their midst. He shook his head in exasperation.

"Can anyone else see you or can only Fairy Tail members see you like normal?" he asked quietly. Mavis giggled.

"Well ghosts seem to be a common thing around here so I figured I'd go ahead and drop the illusion magic. So everyone can see me." She says cheerfully, floating down to eye the turkey in front of Elfman. Laxus blinks and shrugs.

"Okay," he gripes, returning to his meal.

After the rest of the feast passed with little to no incident (thankfully Mira managed to snatch the silverware out of Gajeels hand before he could bite into it), Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat loudly. The food disappeared, much to the sadness of the dragonslayers.

"I hope you all have enjoyed our welcome feast! Now then, it has been quite the long day for most of you, so now is the time for your Heads of Houses to show you all to your dorms. You have tomorrow off to allow you to adjust before classes start, so please take this time to relax and become accustomed to our facilities! Have a wonderful night, and a great school year!" Cheers rang out through the Great Hall and the students rose from their seats. He turned to the teachers. "Fairy Tail teachers, please accompany your Heads of House. They will give you a quick tour of some of the places you need to know, such as the teacher dormitories, your personal offices, and the House common rooms."

The Fairy Tail teachers rose, and Laxus made a beeline for Professor Snape.

"I need to speak to one of the students really quick. I'll be right back," he said calmly, but in a firm tone that left no room to question. Snape just stared boredly and shrugged. Cana giggled behind her hand as Laxus made his way through the crowd towards a certain blonde bombshell. Luckily, the crowd parted for him easily out of intimidation.

"Heartfilia," he drawled, smirking slightly as he saw the way she tensed. She turned around to face him, her eyes dark before she cleared her throat and straightened her posture.

"Yes, Mr. Dreyar?" she said coolly. She tried her hardest to say it with as little inflection as possible, given their undercover status and the fact that they were literally surrounded by people. Even with her attempts, she could see the slight clench of his jaw at her words. The quiet, slight shake in his breath gave him away before he could finish composing himself. He pulled a small device from his pocket – a tracking/communication lacrima – and handed it to her.

"For your assignment. I would suggest starting tonight," he said gruffly, looking at her meaningfully so she would get the message. Lucy nodded.

"Of course, Mr. Dreyar. I'll be sure to work _really hard_ on it," she allowed a bit of a purr, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Laxus exhaled sharply through his nose and turned on his heel. To her left, Loke chuckled warmly before slinging his arm around her soldiers and gently leading her along with the other Gryffindors.

"Careful now, Princess. Teasing a Dragon like that is bound to get you in trouble," Loke snickered, grinning more at the blush that spread over her cheeks before she elbowed him.

Once everyone had been directed to their common rooms, and the teachers had gone on to finish their faculty tours, the gryffindor fairies met up before heading up to the dorms.

"So Loke, what are you going to do with this mission? I mean, isn't it going to hurt to be away from the Spirit world for so long?" Natsu asked curiously. Loke grinned.

"I have a plan for that," The pride in his voice made Lucy immediately suspicious. "I just have to give off enough of an illusion to perpetuate a reputation of being a rather popular ladies man," at this Erza snorted. "Once I have my easily acquired reputation, no one will question why I am not always around at night. Then I'll just pop back into the spirit world at nighttime when I need to, and if necessary, on the weekends as well. Since I doubt there will be much strenuous fighting, I can easily go weeks at a time, although I'd prefer not to," he explained.

"That's… actually a really good plan." Lucy admitted begrudgingly. "But, and I know I'm going to regret asking this, how are you going to build that reputation?"

"Well, I-"

"I don't want to know," Erza interrupted. "The less we all know, the better. Then we don't have to be liable for anything. In other words, you're on your own with this plan, Loke." He just shrugged.

"Aw man, I really could go for some fire right now. Since Lucy wouldn't let me have any at dinner," Natsu pouted. Erza gestured to a candelabra on the wall behind her.

"There are candles everywhere, and if that's not enough, there's a pretty large fireplace with a roaring fire," she suggested. Natsu's eyes lit up and he immediately gulped down the fire from the candles within reach. "Just don't be seen, alright? We've been assured that the action of eating fire is not normal at all in this world."

They went their separate ways and retreated up to the dorms, joining their fellow classmates.

"Damn. That was quite the interesting feast, huh?" Ron asked Harry as he unloaded his trunk. Harry laughed.

"That's an understatement," he set Hedwig's cage on the windowsill. "Is it weird that I'm suspicious of them?" he asked quietly, staring out the window pensively. Ron shook his head.

"Not at all, mate. They're really weird. And their Headmaster is a slytherin? Nah, mate. I'm pretty wary of them myself," he rambled, unpacking his nightclothes. Harry shrugged.

"It's really too early to tell though. Let's just watch them for a while. If they really are just transfer students, it would be really rude to treat them with distrust. I'd also like to hope that maybe, just maybe, we can have a single school year where someone _doesn't_ try to kill me," he added sarcastically. Ron laughed.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Natsu entered cheerfully with his hands behind his head and Happy sitting on top of his pink hair. Loke walked in as well. Harry waved.

"Hey there! Natsu and Loke, right?" Seamus asked, waving from his bed. Harry watched on as the two newcomers settled in, easily getting along with the others.

"Don't worry guys, Gryffindor's the best!" Neville pipes up. They all stayed up for awhile, telling stories and getting to know the new guys. All in all, they seemed like good people. Happy was a pretty popular addition to the crew as well, and Hedwig seemed to take a liking to him, which resulted in an adorable sight of the two curled up with each other sleeping soundly. And Harry wanted, really truly wanted, to be able to trust that that was all they were – new guys. But something in his gut told him there was a hell of a lot more to these Fairy Tail people than meets the eye.

Hermione POV

"Honestly, I just don't think I like them," Lavender was telling her friend. I snorted, gaining their attention.

"You don't even know them, Lavender," I chided. "Are you sure it's not just because they're better looking than you?" At this, the rest of the girls snickered.

"Hey, that's not-" Her retort faded as the two Fairy Tail women walked into the room. After a moment of awkward silence, the blonde one laughed nervously.

"Eheh… never a good sign when your entrance is a conversation killer…"

"Sorry about that, they're just… well, really there's no reason for that awkward silence. Anyways, I don't think we had a chance to talk that much at the feast. I'm Hermione, by the way, and welcome to Gryffindor!" The blonde woman visibly relaxed and smiled in thanks. The red haired one smiled slightly, but remained rather stoic.

"I'm Lucy, and this is Erza! Although… I suppose our names were kind of shouted out and announced earlier so I guess you may have already known that…" Lucy scratched the back of her head. Erza laughed.

And just like that, everything seemed to suddenly be comfortable. After everyone had settled into their designated little areas and beds, we started chatting more at length.

"So who was that maid-lady from before?" Ginny asked Lucy, who was pulling her pajamas out of her trunk. Lucy laughed awkwardly.

"Yea… she's, uh, my maid. She's… very unique in multiple ways," I narrowed my eyes slightly. Why do I feel like this is a lie? And why lie about that?

"Why was she wearing handcuffs, anyway?" Lavender asked from her side. Lucy paused.

"I'll be completely honest with you," she began. "I have no idea why she wears those. She just always has, and I never really felt the need to ask. I'm guessing it's just one of her quirks," With a shrug she pulled off her blouse and pulled on a white t-shirt.

"Wait… so why do you have a maid? Are you rich?" Pavarti questioned. I noticed Lucy's shoulders slump a bit.

"Well, no use denying it since, I mean, my maid freaking popped up out of nowhere," she muttered. "Yea, the Heartfilia family is very wealthy back where we come from. Or at least, we were. I'm, uh, the last one. My maid has been with me for awhile so she's stayed, despite the lack of a fortune."

"I'm so sorry," Ginny breathed, her face fallen in empathy. Lucy shrugged.

"It's alright. I've mostly come to terms with it, y'know? Besides, almost everyone at Fairy Tail is orphaned, so I'm surrounded by people who know what I'm feeling," she said as she pulled on a pair of short shorts. At the bed next to mine, Erza had changed into a form-fitting t-shirt with only panties on underneath.

"Is that all you wear to bed?" I asked before I could stop myself. Erza looked at me curiously.

"Yes? Why?" she asked, genuinely confused. Lucy started laughing.

"Okay, I should probably warn you guys. Erza doesn't really have a concept of modesty. It's entirely possible that she'll walk around in her underwear for no reason," Lucy piped up. "Also, don't be surprised if you wake up to find yourself being violently cuddled," Erza shrugged.

"That's just you Lucy. And Natsu was right – your bed is one of the softest I have ever slept on," she droned.

"Wait – what? Natsu sleeps in your bed?" Ginny blurts out. Lucy's face drained of color and she glares at a smugly smirking Erza.

"It's not what you think, I swear!" she awkwardly waves her hands in front of herself. I just cock an eyebrow. "Look, he just kind of… shows up for some reason! And then I just kind of wake up to a blue cat sleeping on my face and a mop of pink hair stealing my pillow!" she flaps desperately, blushing. "The boy has no concept whatsoever for modesty and personal space!" she adds. She slowly looks at Erza and narrows her eyes. The redhead just stares back, a small smile curling her lips devilishly. "In fact… NONE OF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR MODESTY!" she shrieks, pointing a finger at her friend accusingly.

Things dissolved into good-hearted bantering from then on, until we all turned in and shut off the lights. Just as I was drifting off to sleep, trying not to think of a certain person, I noticed Lucy sneaking out of her bed. When the door to the exit rather than the bathrooms closed behind her, I looked towards it curiously. Erza snorted from her bed.

"That sure didn't take long," she snickered to herself.

"Wha…?" I asked sleepily, to which she just shook her head, smirking at some unknown joke.

 **Pssst. Guess what. Smut's up next. Some good ol' LaLu smut. I know you've all missed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Smutty smutty smut smut. Sorta dubcon (like, LaLu is pretty established as far as I'm concerned, and it seems pretty obvious that it's "roleplay" but yknow, just in case). No one over 18 blah blah blah it's sex okay? If you don't want to or shouldn't be reading sex than skip this chapter. I'll write in a tl;dr at the end for those who don't wish for the smut. On a side note: I love how specific the niche is for this fic, like damn i'm suprised I've gotten as many reads as I have with these parameters. Reviews make me happy as well.**

Laxus POV

I had been standing in the shadows of an alcove just down the hall from what I was told was the entrance to the Gryffindor common room for around fifteen minutes, and I was already pacing. Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to calm down and lean against the wall. Apparently that fat lady in the painting liked to gossip so I should make sure not to wake her. I grit my teeth, angrily pushing down my impatience. The communication lacrima seemed to burn in my pocket as I tried to resist sending her another message.

"Hurry up, Blondie," I growled to no one in particular. I had been on edge since she had skipped past me to sit on that fucking stool. Why did her ass have to look so fucking amazing in those little shorts? And her delicious, glorious tits were bouncing with each step… and all of those hormonal little punks were staring at her, at MY mate… I need to mark her. I need them all to know that she is MINE and mine alone. I need to feel her tight little cunt clench around my cock, her face flushing as she cries out my name, her fingernails-

FUCK. I groaned, running a hand through my hair. This is fucking ridiculous. I have no idea how I'm going to control myself during this mission. I guess I'll just have to take full advantage of any and every chance I get to be with my mate. My pants were becoming painful and I huffed in irritation. Fuck, I swear I've been as horny as a goddamn teenager ever since we mated. Not that, you know, the massive amounts of sex are a bad thing. On the contrary – Blondie is by far the absolute _best_ lay I've ever had. Even without the whole mating thing, oh gods that woman has talents. If I hadn't taken her virginity myself I would never have believed how inexperienced she was. The ways she twists her hips just right, and her limbs are so goddamn flexible, and all the little things she does with that sinful tongue…

I had to restrain myself from pouncing on her immediately when my filthy thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the portrait opening. Lucky for us, the Fat Lady was still fast asleep. My mate's scent hit my hyper-sensitive nose before she even stepped out. She peeks her head out the opening, flicking her narrowed gaze back and forth in searching. A rumble vibrated through my chest, and my fists clenched at the sight of her scantily clad form stepping out into the hallway. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, and in the back of my mind I immediately wanted to run to her and drape my coat over her shoulders. I guess she hasn't seen me yet. She starts to carefully walk down the hallway – thankfully towards me. I sunk back into the shadows, making the split second decision to make this last a little longer. I knew she could feel my heated gaze. It was painfully clear by the way she was looking all around her in confusion. She stopped in her tracks a few yards away and her face scrunched up in thought. Her eyes flashed with heat and her lips pulled into a sinful smirk for a split second before settling back into a mildly scared expression. She pointedly looked away from me as she passed and I let out a growl in pleasure. The little minx figured it out, and not only that, she was fucking playing along! I silently stepped out from the shadows and moved closer, relishing in the way her shoulders stiffened and her steps faltered.

With an agility I sometimes forgot that I carried, I sunk back into the shadows closer to her and watched her look behind her swiftly. This went on for a few more times – I would slowly stalk her from behind, then slip into the shadows before she could spin around and see me. We kept this up until we were barely even in Gryffindor tower anymore. The scent of arousal and adrenaline tickled my nose and I sucked a breath in through my teeth. She spun around and frantically looked around, backing up slowly before breaking into a run down the hall. A growl tore from my throat and I pursued her, chasing her and her delicious scent further and further through the castle halls. I kept my footsteps silent, knowing that this would be rather problematic to explain if someone were to come across this scene. Apparently, my little celestial mage had the same thought, for her feet were hitting the ground almost silently. She skidded around a corner and disappeared into the darkness. A strange predatory noise emanated from deep within my chest when I rounded the corner to see she had disappeared – or so it would seem at first glance.

There were alcoves lining this hallway as well, and while I knew exactly which one she was hiding in, I took my time slowly checking each one. As I grew closer, I could hear her heart speeding up, and the scent of her excitement had my mouth watering. I let the tension grow even thicker, standing just to the side of her hiding place.

"You can't hide from me, Blondie," I growled, feeling pride in how her heart skipped a few beats. Honestly, I had never done this kind of thing with anyone other than her. I always denied my more predatory instincts, certain that no woman would want to engage them. And if I wasn't one-hundred percent sure that this was turning on Lucy as much as it was me, I would never even have started this. In the back of my fogged up mind, I felt a warmth in how we trusted each other so completely. She let out a whimper that was dangerously close to a moan. I turned the corner and quick as my own lightning had her caged against the wall with my hulking body. She weakly tried to push me away only for me to pin her wrists above her head. Pulling back momentarily, I snuck a peek at her eyes.

Holy fuck. Yea, this is working for her. This is _definitely_ working for her. Satisfied that any remaining doubts of consent were banished, I leaned in close to her ear and flicked my tongue across it.

"I caught you," my voice was deep and gravely with need. The responding shudder had my knees trembling. I trailed my lips down her jaw teasingly, letting my tongue just barely graze her skin. "You taste so good, little girl. Did you really think I would let you go without having my fill?"

"F-fuuucckk…" she breathed before she could catch herself. I pressed our chests together, sliding a knee between her thighs. She panted, attempting to regain her composure. "P-please, sir! Let me go! Please don't…fuck…don't do this!" she whined. My teeth scraped against her throat before I gathered both wrists in one hand and trailed the other slowly down her form. I gulped. Shit I don't know how much longer I can hold back, but I'll be damned if I don't try to see this thing through to the end. My fingers slid down her inner thigh, circling her knee before beginning a slow, torturous ascent towards the place she needs me most. Her chest heaved against mine, and I dropped my head to brush my lips against the top of her exposed cleavage. Her heart beat furiously next to my ear.

"You're mine now, little girl. And I'm going to take you completely," My growl vibrated against her chest. When my fingers slipped inside of the scrap of cloth she calls shorts, I groaned at feeling her arousal almost dripping from her panties. With a shuddering breath, I slid into her panties and practically saw white as how fucking wet she was. "So fucking wet… You like this don't you? Do you want me to keep going? I can tell you do. You can scream all you want but I'll never stop," A part of me shuddered at how fucked up my words were, but with the look in her eyes and how aroused she was, I just couldn't stop.

"Please, sir! Don't!" she panted helplessly. I chuckled darkly.

"I'm going to use you however I please." With that, I slid two fingers as deep into her core as I could, making her gasp and bite her lip so hard I smelt the slight scent of blood. My thumb found her hardened clit and began to rub it in circles in time to my fingers thrusting. "I'm going to break you, Heartfillia. I'm going to pound my cock into your little pussy until you bend to my will."

"S-Stop, please!" she moaned, and out of curiosity I stilled completely. She squirmed and glared at me. "If you fucking stop right now, Sparky, I will end you," she growled so low even I could barely hear it. I chuckled, but satisfied that this little game we had going was still in session, I quickly curled my fingers to find that special spot. Her eyes rolled back in her head.

"You're mine now. Fight all you want, but you'll never escape me," My dark words combined with my skilled digits had her falling over the edge. I slammed my mouth against hers for the first time in far too long and I greedily swallowed her screams of release, pumping as she came all over my hand. My erection throbbed painfully in need and I rutted against her leg a few times in an attempt to find at least some relief. When she had come down from her high, I withdrew my hand. Looking into her eyes and holding them there, I slowly licked all of her juices off of my fingers and palm, enjoying the way she watched, mesmerized. Her eyes followed every lick until I had cleaned off every delicious bit of her. She gulped loudly.

"I'm going to fuck you now, so keep those pretty little sounds quiet, won't you?" I breathed. She just nodded and I stepped back to watch her quickly pull off her shorts. She all but dived at my belt buckle, fumbling with it desperately. Her teeth closed around the zipper and slowly pulled it down. With shaking hands, she greedily reached her hand into my boxers and stroked my length. I groaned, pressing my forehead against the wall and clenching my fist. I leaned back and looked down just in time to see her pretty pink lips wrap around the head of my cock, her big chocolate eyes sparkling in the darkness, and I fucking lost it.

A strangled sound ripped from my chest and I pulled her up to my face, devouring her mouth. Her legs quickly wrapped around my waist and I reached down to pull her panties to the side. Stifling our moans with each other's mouths, I slammed my aching rod to the hilt inside her dripping sex. We both rested our foreheads together, and panted desperately, trying to adjust to the pleasure. I bucked my hips once and we both hissed in strain at being quiet. Lucy cracked open an eye.

"Okay, here's the plan. I'll cover your mouth, you cover mine. Deal?" she whimpered. I just nodded dumbly and pressed my hand against her mouth, shivering at the feeling of her lips pressing against my palm. She copied the action, and I thrust again in testing. Our moans came out sufficiently muffled and I felt her smile against my hand. I smirked into her warm palm, and started slamming into her. Her walls hugged me so deliciously, and her hips rolled against mine with each thrust. Her back was being pounded into the stone wall, and I thought idly if she would have bruises. I tightened my grip on her thighs, and hoisted her up a bit more. Her arms tightened around my shoulders, her heels pressing into the small of my back, and my body stuttered when she used her newfound leverage to viciously ride my cock. Oh how I wished I could hear her sweet sounds – the muffled versions just weren't the same. Between both of our frenzied efforts, we reached our climaxes within minutes – one of the fastest couplings we'd ever had.

Our thrusts slowed as our climaxes waned, and I let myself bask in the afterglow before we slowly dropped our hands from each other's mouths.

"Fuck, baby…" she panted, grinning widely. I just nodded.

She let out a cock-hardening whimper as I pulled out of her, making me groan. I quickly tucked my semi-hard erection back into my pants and peeked out of the alcove while she pulled on her shorts.

"I don't smell any new scent trails, so no one came near while I was distracted by your amazing body," I purred. Lucy nodded, smirking deviously.

"Well that's good. Because now, we are going to find a way outdoors so you can lightning us over to that forest and we can fuck as loudly as we want," she drawled. I barked out a laugh and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh is that so?" I teased. She trailed her finger down my chest seductively, looking into my eyes with chocolate pools of desire. I gulped and without waiting for what was sure to be another painfully sexy remark, I tossed her over my shoulder and speed-walked through the hallways, remembering just in time to avoid the paintings and skirt around the corridors lined with them, the disembodied snores echoing down the hall.

She huffed in annoyance, squeaking when I smacked her delectable ass in response. I found a door that led to a balcony and hurriedly walked out to it. As soon as we hit the crisp night air, I called down my lightning, allowing our bodies to de-materialize into electricity. When we landed a little ways inside of the Forest (which I vaguely recall being called Forbidden, but hey, I don't give a fuck), I pulled Lucy from my shoulder into my arms, enjoying the wobbly look on her face from the lightning travel. I glanced around and sniffed at the air, certifying that there was nothing nearby, and let her slide to the ground.

I quickly shrugged off my coat – my precious, sacred coat – and laid it on the leafy forest floor like a blanket. Lucy raised an eyebrow and smirked. Before she could make a witty remark most likely about my usual protective nature over my coat, I threw her down on top of it and started pulling off my clothes.

It didn't take long before our clothes were scattered around us, and I breathed a sigh of contentment at the feeling of our fully naked bodies pressed against each other.

This time, we made love, which is something I had never done before Lucy. Hell, even now just thinking the words makes me kind of uncomfortable. It sounds so…. Pathetic. But that's the only way to describe it. Afterwards, we lay contently on top of my coat, her draped over my chest and our legs entangled.

"Hey Laxus?" her sweet melodious voice vibrated against my chest. I hummed in response, tracing designs against her bare back with my hands. "I hate to say it, since you're ego sure as hell doesn't need any stroking, but I'm not entirely sure how long I'll be able to go without being with you," she said sheepishly, a blush covering her face. I just chuckled warmly and pressed a tender kiss to the top of her head. Bah, I feel like such a fucking pansy, but why does it feel so good.

"Don't worry, love. I'm having the same thoughts," I grinned lazily. She giggled.

"You mean you're also worried I won't be able to go without you for very long? How very narcissistic of you, Mr. Dreyar," She raised her head to look at me, her eyes twinkling with mirth. I chortled.

"You know what I mean, babe," At this, she pushed herself up to straddle me, making my breath come out in a whoosh.

"I'm not so sure I do. Maybe you should tell me _exactly_ what your thoughts on the situation are," By the look in her eyes, I could tell things were about to get back into the realm of straight up fucking. As much as I (secretly) enjoy love-making with her, fucking has always been my realm of expertise between the two forms of physical pleasure. I propped myself up on my elbows and let my eyes smolder.

"I don't know how I'm going to watch you prance around in that little outfit every day without taking you in front of everybody," I started. "I'll always be thinking about how good you would look spread out on my desk. I'll be thinking about how fucking delicious you would taste if I were to fuck you with my tongue, how I want to show everyone that you're mine. I'll be thinking about the way you look when I make you cum, the way you feel underneath me, when I'm pounding into your tight little body…" I purred, enjoying the way her wet heat started to pulse and her hips slowly grind against my stomach. My erection had come to life and was nestled between her plump ass cheeks and I smacked my hand against one, earning a breathy moan. "I'll be wanting to give you detention every day just so I can spank you and punish you… And I'm going to fuck you in my office, that is not up for discussion, understand?" I commanded in the dark, predatory voice that always seems to get her going. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were hooded with desire. "When I'm up there teaching, I'll be thinking of bending you over my desk and fucking you from behind, slamming my cock into your tight little pussy, making you scream-"

"Fuck, Laxxuss…." She groaned, bucking her hips once before pushing me down forcefully. I watched heatedly as she lifted herself up and positioned my member beneath her. With a long moan she impaled herself on me, sliding to the base. I gasped, and growled at the beautiful sight she gave – her pleasure filled expression and pink lips opened enticingly. "K-keep talking, baby," she moaned, rotating her hips delicately. My fingers dug into her hips and I grit my teeth.

"Fuck. Yea, baby. Every time you come into my class I'll be staring at your delicious tits, thinking about how much I love to suck on them, and your fucking perfect ass swaying as you walk will always get me hard… I'll be thinking of how amazing your ass feels against my palm, how every time I smack it in just the right spot you clench around my cock in the most delicious way – OH FUCK!" I broke off and threw my head back as she began riding me hard. Her beautiful mouth was panting as she drug her hands up my torso to tangle in her hair. I bucked my hips upward in an attempt to gain some control, but I stuttered when she just rode me harder. "Oh gods, Lucy… yes, fucking ride me, baby," I choked out through gritted teeth, almost cumming just from what I was looking at.

"M-More!" she begged. Her hair was flying around her, her big, glorious breasts bouncing enticingly with each downward thrust. Her muscles in her thighs and stomach tensed as she fucked herself with my cock. I watched in awe at the sight of my cock sliding in and out of her lower lips, her juices dripping down my shaft. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her mouth was making the most incredible little noises. I shifted and immediately could tell I had found her special spot as she threw her head back and keened.

"Right there, baby! Oh fuck, please!" Well, I can't say no to that request now can I? I gripped her hips and bent my knees, bracing my feet against the ground. I found just the right amount of leverage, and I began thrusting up into her, pulling her down roughly each time. I kept aiming for that spot, hitting it every time as she wailed in abandon above me. Her walls clenched fiercely as she came quickly and unexpectedly, her eyes rolling back into her head. She pulled my hands to her bouncing bosom and I gladly cupped them, tweaking her hardened nipples. She leaned backwards, arching her back and spreading her knees as far as she could, and rested her hands on my knees. The view was absolutely perfect for watching my cock slide in and out of her body. Oh fuck, this sight is definitely one of the best things I've ever seen in my life. I shifted around and gathered my strength. And then I absolutely pounded into her. I went as fast and as hard as I could in this position, breathing through my nose heavily as I tried to hold off my orgasm until she had cum again. The sounds coming from her mouth were so incredibly lewd I had to bite my lip to distract myself.

"Ngh… I'll be thinking about this in class, too… fuck… this view of seeing my cock sliding in and out of your pussy… oh gods, Lucy… Ride me harder, baby! I want you to cum for me!" I growled desperately, sweat stinging my eyes. "Whenever you do good in my class… ngh… I'll take you into my office… hah… and make you cum so hard you won't even remember your own…fffffuuuuhh…. Name! I'll lick your sweet little pussy til' you scream, and fuck you with my tongue just to taste your cum… I'll slam my cock into that spot you love so much over and over until – FUCK!" My words, desperately tumbling from my lips, pushed her over the edge and I cut off as she came around my pulsing member, clenching so tightly it was almost painful. I arched my own back, balancing her so gravity pushed her further down onto me, making her orgasmic screams raise a few pitches before cutting off with a garbled mess of nonsense. I held the pose as I shot my seed deep into her womb, feeling our juices dripping down my groin and abdomen.

When I slumped back to the ground she fell forward against my chest limply. I let my softening rod stay nestled inside her warmth as we recovered.

"We should probably go," I panted after a while. She weakly nodded, but didn't move. "Sorry, babe, but that last scream of yours was definitely heard from the castle," I chuckled. She froze and I felt her face heat up against my chest. She looked up at me in horror and I burst out laughing at the expression.

"You big oaf!" she glared at me and I just kissed her nose.

"I'm actually only half kidding, Blondie. It's very likely that your screams carried. Besides – if we stay any longer, I'm pretty sure we'll fall asleep and that just won't do," I added on begrudgingly. She giggled.

"Oh Laxus, do you miss cuddling?" she purred. I snorted.

"Do I look like a cuddler, Blondie?" At this she just laughed.

"Actually, you kind of look like a big ol' teddy bear," she snickered. I rolled my eyes and patted her head, still grinning like a goddamn idiot.

"Since you just fucked my brains out, I'll let that one slide babe. Now let's try and get dressed, hm? I can tell you're about to pass out."

Hermione POV

I woke with a start at the sound of thunder, and looked around in confusion. Erza grumbled from her bed, but otherwise remained still. I got up to my feet and opened the window next to me and looked out. Strange, there's no rain or storm clouds.

I shrugged and got back in bed.

An hour or so later, I woke again at the sound of a distant wail. I shot up and looked around, looking at Erza when she burst into stifled laughter.

"What the hell was that?" I whispered, looking around.

"I think it might be a banshee," she snickered, still laughing. I looked at her in disbelief. Why the hell is that funny? What's going on..? I looked around a bit more and noted that Lucy's bed was still empty. I rubbed my eyes and listened for a while longer. There was another thundercrack a few minutes later and I rushed to the window again. Still, there was nothing. I shook my head. Whatever.

I flopped back down under the covers and drifted off. Just before I fell asleep however, I vaguely heard Erza muttering something about "damn horny dragons."

 **As promised, the summary is: Lucy and Laxus have kinky dubcon/roleplay sex in a hallway, then find a way outside to lightning-teleport into the Forbidden forest, where they first make love and then have dirty dirty sex again. Hermione got woken up by the thunder of the aforementioned lightning-teleport, and went back to sleep after noting that Erza was laughing to herself.**

 **Next time, we shall start with the first day of school. And we get to learn about Laxus and Jellal's new classes they're teaching.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail, and anything that sounds familiar, most likely is part of one of those two. Also, I'm rather proud to say that thanks to Pottermore/JK Rowling being awesome, I've made as much of the stuff mentioned in here as canon as possible, including the information about wands and different continents and such.**

Hermione POV

"I'm actually pretty excited about this class," I gush to Harry and Ron on our way to "Alternative Casting Methods". "The wand is a european invention after all – some, if not all, of the other continents use variations of wandless magic," I continue, smirking when the two boys perked up a little.

"You mean we're gonna be learning wandless magic?" Ron asks excitedly. I roll my eyes.

"I mean, possibly. But what on earth did you _think_ 'alternative casting methods' meant?" I say drily. Ron shrugs.

"I just needed a class to fill this slot and you both were taking it so I thought, y'know, 'why not'?" he drawls. Harry laughs heartily at our simple-minded friend.

"Y'know, I've got the feeling the second half of our days are going to be rather interesting," he muses out loud. "We've got Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Fernandes after this, right?" he asks. I nod, but Ron pouts.

"Yea, maybe _you_ guys do… I got… let's see…" Ron rustles through his pouch to pull out a crumpled class list. "Euch. Ancient Runes," he pulls a sour face.

"Hopefully itll be better than Snapes Defense Against the Dark Arts class was…" Harry mutters, ignoring Ron's unhappy pout. We walk into the room and look for a place to sit. We find three open seats at one of the front tables and plop down. I, of course, proceed to take out my quill and parchment, and make sure everything I need is organized neatly in front of me. Harry and Ron, however, are looking around at the others in the class.

"Well if isn't the lovely Miss Granger!" came a voice. I turn to see Loke striding over to us, a charming smile on his face. He slides into the seat next to me and winks. Before he can say anything else, a dainty fist smacks the back of his head.

"Leave her alone you pervy lion," Lucy hissed, smiling apologetically at me before heading to an open seat next to the two Fairy Tail students with white hair and blue eyes. More students filed in – Blaise Zabini and... Malfoy… I look away from him quickly, noting that he did the same. The other two Slytherin Fairy Tail students strutted in, laughing loudly. I eyed them suspiciously. The pierced one, Gajeel if I recall, was smirking while he plopped down into a seat. He had ripped off the arms of his dress shirt, and opted for a lack of robe. This was the closest I had seen him, and there were quite a few details about him that made me nervous. Of course there were all of the facial piercings, but he even had studs running along his forearms. I'm not even sure _how_ one gets piercings there. His canines were a little bit too sharp to be normal, and his eyes were a blazing crimson. I double checked – yep, his eyes are red.

I turn my attention to the other one - Bickslow, I think his name was. He had a very strange hairstyle, with shor, almost shaved black parts and longer, blue, spiky parts forming a type of triple mohawk. He wore a pair of sunglasses instead of the strange visor thing he wore at the sorting ceremony, but I could have sworn I could see a faint green glow through the lenses. He had an odd tattoo right in the center of his face, over his nose and curving around his eyes. It looked kind of like a stick figure. His tongue hung out of his mouth, and he had actually had a tattoo on it. He set down his bag and five small wooden objects float out. They fly around his head before settling into various spots – one on each shoulder, one on top of his head, and two on the table in front of him. They tittered to and fro. I narrowed my eyes at the objects. I wonder what they are? Two of the other Hufflepuff Fairy Tail students strode in. The young girl with long blue hair and the white cat must be in another class. One of the little tiki-things in front of Bickslow floated after the tall, brown haired woman with glasses. She spun around and glared at it until it sadly floated back to Bickslow.

"Aw, Evergreen! Don't be mean to Pippi!" he whined. Evergreen pulled a fan from… somewhere, and shook it at him.

"It's not Pippi I'm being mean to! It's _you_ I don't trust, you cretin!" she accuses haughtily. The blue-haired woman chuckled behind her hand. I noted that, just like Erza and Lucy, all of the Fairy Tail members appeared to have the same emblem tattooed on their body. Maybe I'll ask one of them about it later.

A few minutes passed before the rest of the students arrived and everyone found seats. Ron leaned over. "Hey, looks like we got a lot of the Fairy Tail blokes! Should be interesting!" he whispered.

"Good Afternoon," a very loud, booming voice called from the front. I turn around and almost flinch. This close, Professor Dreyer was even more intimidating than I thought. His stormy eyes narrowed and most of the Fairy Tail students immediately sat ram-rod straight.

"The name's Dreyer. This is Alternative Casting Methods." He announces, leaning back against his desk with his arms crossed. "Now, I will admit that the Fairy Tail students have the upper hand in this class – but even they will be learning new ways to channel and control magic. Our school specializes in Lost Magics, but the same concept can apply to any person with magical ability. Now then, let's start off by talking about what exactly your wands are used for," he asks. I raise my hand. "You," he nods in my direction curtly.

"Um, wands are a European invention used to control and concentrate the magic energy inside a witch or wizard's body. It functions as a conduit of sorts." I say. Professor Dreyer nods in affirmation.

"Correct. Now, consider this – do you really need a conduit to channel your magical energy?" He pauses. "When you were children, before you even had a wand, were you still able to perform magic?" he continues.

"Magical children release uncontrolled instances of magic in varying degrees of intensity and form until they receive a wand of their own to allow basic control," Malfoy states from his spot in the back. I resist the urge to stare at him. I don't know why – I mean, I _know_ that he's intelligent, but hearing him say something smart always throws me off guard. Professor Dreyer nods again.

"Exactly. That means you are more than capable of releasing magical energy either using other conduits than those stupid pieces of wood, or without a physical conduit at all," he drawls. "The thing that separates the Fairy Tail students from the rest of you, is that we utilize various conduits. For example," he begins, striding down the middle aisle between the tables. "Miss Heartfilia uses her keys as the main conduit for her magic. We consider mages like her to be 'holder type', because she requires, for the most part, a physical object to control and release her magical power. The Strauss siblings, however, use their own bodies as the conduit for their magic. Mages like them are considered 'ability-type'. Everyone is really a combination of both holder and ability type, and it is possible to learn the other type's methods. Are you all following me?" he stops at the end of the aisle, and turns around to slowly stride back, casting hard glances at the students he passes. The Hogwarts students nod their heads sheepishly.

"Using our classifications, that means you guys are all Holder-type wizards. The first step we're going to take is to try and get you wand-users to be able to use a different conduit to at least minor effect. The goal of this class is for everyone to have at least a basic level of control using their own body as a conduit. Or, as you may call it, 'wandless magic'," he clears his throat. Loke sighs deeply and loudly from his spot next to me. Professor Dreyer's eyebrow ticks. He flicks his finger and –

"GAHH!" Loke shrieks as a bolt of lightning arcs from Professor Dreyer's forefinger to electrocute the smooth talking gryffindor. Gajeel guffaws loudly from the back of the room. Dreyer glares at him and another bolt of lightning arcs from his hand to send Gajeel flying backwards.

"FUCK! GODDAMMIT SPARKPLUG!" he screams. I gape. I look to Harry and Ron and they mimic my expression. Professor Dreyer grunts.

"Shut the hell up, scrap heap." He yells. He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Now then. We're going to go around the room and introduce ourselves. I don't give a shit what you tell us. Just tell us your name and whatever the hell else you think is important to know," he drones boredly, walking behind his desk to lounge in his chair, hands behind his head. There's a silence. "Oh for fuck's sakes. Fine! You there, ginger kid! You start!" he barks, gesturing to Ron, who looks around.

"Uh.. alright…" he starts. "I'm Ron Weasley. Gryffindor. Yea." He says awkwardly. Thus begins the rotation, going around room and introducing ourselves. I tune out during the Hogwarts student's introductions, since I already know them. But I listen closely to the Fairy Tail students.

Loke is the first to go. "Hello, my lovelies. I'm Loke, and I love beautiful women," he announces, smirking. His head cocks in thought for a second. "I'm also partial to catnip, but that's a story for another time." I raise an eyebrow. He just holds his admittedly gorgeous smile. I see Lucy pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation, muttering something that has the two white haired girls giggling. Her turn comes next.

"Hey guys. Um, I'm Lucy. And… uh… I like to think of myself as a writer?" She ends with a questioning tone, obviously unsure how to deal with introducing herself. She looks towards Proessor Dreyar uncertainly, and I follow her gaze to see him smirking at her wolfishly… which is rather odd, to be honest. I've never seen a Professor give a look like that to a student. Huh.

It'd be pretty funny if they ended up having an affair. Ha.

"Hello! My name is Mirajane, but you can just call me Mira." The white haired slytherin girl said sweetly, her charming smile disarming everyone and making us all confused about why she was put in Slytherin. Her sister stood up next.

"H-Hey! I'm Lisanna, Mira and Professor Strauss' little sister. Um, I like animals. Yea." She blushes. The next Fairy Tail person to go was the blue-haired woman.

"Juvia hopes that we can all be friends. Juvia also hopes none of you try to take my Gray-sama from me," she says, her eyes sparking dangerously. There's a moment where everyone seems to stare at her for the same reason. She sweats and adds on "Juvia also speaks like this always, please do not ask." Okay, so she speaks in third person. Always. At least I don't have to worry about forgetting her name.

"At least I won't ever forget her name," Ron whispers to Harry, voicing my inner thoughts. I reach around Harry's back, which shuddered with a surpressed laugh, to knock the red-headed git upside the head. "Ow!"

"I'm Evergreen, and I can turn you to stone," the brown haired woman says simply. I hear a smack and see Professor Dreyar with his hand to his face. "What?" she asks innocently, but the slight smirk betrays her teasing mood.

"Evergreen, we're not supposed to announce our special magics…" I just barely hear Lisanna whisper to her. Uh, wait. What? Evergreen shrugs.

"Fine. Just kidding, I don't turn people to stone. Because that would be weird. I actually just really like fashion." She says boredly, looking at her fingernails. The next hogwarts student hesitated for a moment before continuing.

When it was time for the slytherin wearing sunglasses, my ears perked up. "Hey y'all! I'm Bickslow, and these here are my babies," he gestures and his five little tiki things titter in the air in front of him. He points at each. "This is Pappa, Peppe, Pippi, Poppo, and Puppu," he names each off as they do a twirl in time with their name. He grins broadly, looking like a proud father for a moment. And then his grin turned lecherous. "I also love a good prank. And beautiful women, of course," he snickered.

Next up was Gajeel. The scary looking studded monster smirked. "Name's Gajeel. I like metal. I've also got a fuckin boss cat named Pantherlily, and he can beat any of you guys' cats up any day of the week!" he boasts. "Gihi!"

"Gajeel you're very abrasive, have I ever told you that?" came a deep baritone voice from near him. Suddenly a black and white cat with green shorts and a wicked scar over his eye flies up from where he apparently had been in Gajeel's satchel. Wait – that voice came from… "Good afternoon. My name is, as Gajeel so gracefully informed you, is Pantherlilly. I am an exceed, and, for lack of a better term, Gajeel's cat," the floating cat drawled in the same rich baritone. Everyone's eyes bugged out at the strange combination of voice and visual appearance. Gajeel glared at the cat.

"The fuck you mean by that, lilly?" he asked, a hurt look in his eyes. The cat, Pantherlilly, rolled his eyes.

"Wonderful," Professor Dreyar's deep voice boomed from the front, interrupting the slowly escalating argument between man and cat. "We're almost out of time. So for next class, just take a moment to think about how you control your magic. No homework or anything. I may be a bastard but I'm not _that_ much of a bastard," he drawled, standing up from his seat and approaching the board to erase the writing. "Dismissed," he grunted brusquely.

 **Okay so I realized I never actually put a certain note where it was supposed to a couple chapters back - in british, jumper refers to a hoodie. I specifically wanted to clarify this because, at least in america, jumpers are a VERY different garment. So when I refer to someone wearing a jumper, I mean they're wearing a hoodie, not a cross between overalls and shorts. It's just a british thing that I try to follow when I'm in the POV of one of the british characters.**

 **Anywhosies, Here ya go.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Because I felt bad for not updating as quickly as I should, have a double-update.**

3rd person

Jelall stepped in front of the class, allowing the pre-class chatter to die down. He cleared his throat, pushing back his creeping anxiety.

"Welcome to Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts," he begins. "This class is not exactly like your previous Defense classes – in this class, we will be studying the tactics and thought processes of dark wizards. Fighting a dark wizard is nothing like sparring with a friend. In order to truly protect yourself against the dark arts, you need to understand them. When you understand how a dark wizard works, you can strategize and defeat them." He begins. He pauses, ignoring the urge to run his hand through his hair nervously. "I am Professor Fernandes, and I am a former Dark Wizard," he announces, allowing a moment for the shocked gasps to get out of the way. "In Fiore, Voldemort and his following aren't even heard of. We have our own evil wizards and dark lords. But, in an effort to convey to the Hogwarts students just who I am, allow me to make a comparison. For all intents and purposes, I am the same as a reformed Death Eater who aids those who fight Voldemort. I have a dark past, and I have extensive knowledge of the dark arts – as well as personal experience knowing how dark wizards work," he explains. "This being said, if you do not feel comfortable being taught by a reformed dark wizard, you are welcome to withdraw from the course." He pauses for a few moments, but when no one makes a move to leave, he stifles a sigh of relief.

"I'm not going to lie to you all – this will be a difficult class, and not in the usual way. This class will be difficult on a deeper level. You will be forced to confront your own morals, as well as put yourself in emotionally taxing situations. Sometimes, it may seem more like military psychological training than a class. The things we learn here are hopefully things you never have to call upon." He pauses.

Hermione POV

"Can anyone tell me some differences between a dark wizard and a normal opponent?" He asks. There is a pause, but he waits expectantly, so I hesitantly raise my hand.

"Dark Wizards generally use spells meant to cause permanent harm or death," I say quietly. Professor Fernandes nods and steps to the chalkboard, writing "permanent damage or death". He turns around expectantly.

After a few more minutes pass, he sighs. "Now I know for a fact that the majority of you have experience with this, so speak up. I've been given a list of those of you involved in the various… situations that have happened over the past few years," he says drily. Harry raises his hand.

"They sometimes… well, they sometimes like to gloat about everything," he says. The class snickers and Professor Fernandes laughs heartily.

"That is true. And I'm going to write that down as 'Excessively arrogant'," he says lightly while writing it down on the board.

"They cannot be reasoned with using emotion?" Gray calls from his spot. Fernandes adds it to the list.

"They're willing to sacrifice almost anything," Malfoy says, barely audible. Fernandes nods and adds it to the list. I feel a surge of pity, but I stamp it down quickly with a shake of my head.

"In my experience, despite all their pride and gloating, if you demonstrate that you are indeed much more powerful than them, they will try to run," Erza says calmly. "And if you let them get away, they keep coming back over and over and over again," she tacks on acidly. Fernandes laughs.

"That is true. Hear that everyone? If you defeat a dark wizard, it's best to incarcerate them immediately, because if you let them get away, they will keep coming back, and they will get more and more pissed each time they run away," he says.

"But what about the concept of mercy?" Harry asks. Professor Fernandes takes a moment.

"I cannot advise you on that. Mostly, because showing mercy to a dark wizard very well could lead to death of not only you but others as well. There's also the fact that _not_ showing mercy could very well lead to the death of a redeemable soul," he pauses. "The best I can do is help you become powerful enough to be able to afford these decisions," he sighs. His hazel eyes sweep across the room.

"Mercy is your own choice. I wish I could support it, but I know personally that sometimes… Sometimes mercy leads to more death," His eyes fall and his shoulders slump, his body language mimicked by Erza. "It is always a gamble. But I digress – I hope that you never have to use this knowledge, and if you do, I hope you will be powerful enough to afford to make the choice confidently," he finished firmly.

"Now then. One of the things we will be working with is establishing techniques to defend against curses. This includes two of the three forbidden curses," he says slowly. A collective gulp goes through the room. "Since we obviously cannot actually perform the Cruciatis or Imperius curse, we will be using substitutes." At the look of confusion he smirks.

"Don't worry too much. The magic we'll be using instead of the Imperius curse has adjustable strength. But this leads to the final thing I'd like to cover before we finish for the day," He took a stance at the center of the front and stood firmly.

"I would like you all to understand that this class comes with a requirement of confidentiality," He begins. "In this classroom, you are not Gryffindor or Slytherin, you're not a pureblood or a muggleborn. Leave any and all prejudices at the door. Personally you should probably just get over your prejudices permanently. But, I can't control what you do outside this class. So as soon as you enter this class, you are all equal. This is vital to the success of everyone. Do you understand?" He demands.

There is a murmer of acceptance. "That isn't good enough. Let me say this again. YOU WILL LEAVE ANY AND ALL PREJUDICES AT THE DOOR. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" He booms, the change from his former softspoken demeanor making everyone jump. The resounding agreement was much louder this time. He nods.

"Trust is the most important aspect of this class. If you cannot trust your classmates, no one will learn anything. I do not care if you are mortal enemies outside of here. Anyone who violates this trust will be punished severely," he barks dangerously. His eyes flash. "And not just by me. You're in for a whole world of punishment – because I'm going to let you're classmates decide your fate," he finishes smugly, coughing lightly towards Erza, who had a demonic gleam in her eye. Strangely, the look in her eyes made me shiver more than the look in his. He clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Now then. Have a good rest of your day. We'll be starting off easy this first week, so don't worry about homework for now," he announces. "Dismissed."

I gathered my things together and made to stand. Harry hesitated but followed suit, lost in thought. We didn't make it very far before Harry walked straight into Malfoy. He spun around and glared at Harry. He opened his mouth in a sneer, but stuttered when he caught my eyes. He huffed and stepped back, much to everyone's surprise. Theo Nott gaped at him,

"What the hell, Draco? You're going to just let Potty walk right into you?" he sneers. Glaring at Harry he stepped in to Harry's space and gave off an intimidating aura. "Watch where you're walking, Potty." His eyes flick to me. "And keep your mudblood on a tighter leash," he hisses. Malfoy grips his shoulder tightly and pulls him back, his eyes betraying his rage before he could school his face into his usual arrogant façade. Theo looked at him incredulously.

"Normally I'd agree. But, for the first time ever, I think we should follow Professor Fernandes' guidelines. Let it go, Nott," he finishes, seething slightly. Nott snorted condescendingly.

"I don't give a fuck what he says. If a mudblood sympathizer crosses me, then I'll- GYAHH!" his racist rant is cut off as he is flung against the wall by an invisible force and is stuck there, sprawled helplessly. Everyone takes a step back and Professor Fernandes calmly approaches the struggling student.

"I am usually a very patient man, Mister Nott," he says lowly, his eyes blazing. The lights in the room dim ominously. I note with trepidation the lack of wand. "However, I have _just_ informed you of what _not,_ under _any circumstances_ , to do. Your friend was right to suggest following my guidelines," he continues, deathly calm. I could literally _feel_ the power coming off of him in waves – a sensation I've only ever felt coming from Dumbledore. A chill ran up my spine – just how powerful was this man? "I get the feeling you weren't listening when I informed you all of my… less than stellar origins," he growls, raising his hand higher, which slid Nott higher up the wall. Nott's eyes began to show fear, his mouth gasping. "Do. Not. Test me." Theo nods frantically. He suddenly falls to the ground unceremoniously. Professor Fernandes regards him with distaste for a moment. "Now, have I made myself clear? Or should I have Miss Scarlet demonstrate her natural affinity for strength magic and carry you to Professor Snape to allow him to decide your punishment?" He smirks. To demonstrate, Erza calmly steps over and lifts Nott by the collar of his robes with one hand, his hands scrabbling against her apparently iron grip.

"Okay! Okay! Merlin, let me down, woman!" he squawks. The few students left in the room snicker at his reaction. When he falls to the ground in a heap, Malfoy helps him to his feet and pushes him out of the room.

He pauses and turns to Professor Fernandes. "I apologize for him. We do intend to follow your guidelines, Professor Fernandes," he says diplomatically. At the disbelieving gasp from the onlookers he sneers. "Look, don't any of you get any ideas! I'm just not an idiot, and therefor, I'm going to respect this classes rules! And this shit is meant to be kept confidential, so piss off with your gasps of awe," he spits, stomping away in a huff. Harry looks at me in confusion. I just shrug.

Harry POV

"Well that was a pretty eventful first day," I groan, falling into one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room.

"Tell me about it, mate," Ron agrees, sinking into an armchair. Hermione laughs lightly and sits down on the other end of the couch.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm actually kind of excited about a few classes this year," I muse. Ron nods.

"Hell yes! I've got Body Transmutation with Professor Strauss, and it's crazy!" Ron gushes. "It's like learning to be an animagus, but only changes pieces of yourself!" he continues. "Professor Strauss showed us some examples and it was awesome! He changed his arm into, like, this dragon claw, and then into this, like, stone golem arm! It was crazy, mate," he relays excitedly. Hermione perked up at the information.

"That sounds really interesting!" she chirps, eyes gaining the spark of intense curiosity. Ginny strides in.

"Hey guys!"

"Ginny, didn't you have Clairvoyance class? What was that like?" I ask curiously. So far the other three classes taught by the Fairy Tail teachers have been pretty intense. Ginny laughs heartily.

"It was _insane_ ," she begins. "Professor Alberona was totally sloshed – but she explained the class really well, and even showed us a bit of a demonstration, and it was incredible. I was obviously a little… nervous about the whole 'drunk teacher' thing, but bloody hell! Her Clairvoyance skills are ridiculous! They put Trelawney to shame, in all honesty!" she laughs. Hermione snorts.

"Professor Trelawney was a total sham anyways," she mutters. Ron snickers.

"You're just still peeved 'cause you were so bad at divination," he giggles, earning him a death glare. She pulls a textbook from behind her back throws it at him, smacking him in the face. "Shit!" he screeches.

"But Lushieeee!" came a childish, strange voice.

"Yea, Luce! Why not?!" another voice drifted in. We turn at the sound of the portrait opening.

"Because you can't just attack fish in a strange lake! Lord, Natsu! We were told there's, like, merpeople in there!" the blonde woman barked in frustration. Natsu pouted and his blue cat mimicked him.

"But that sounds so cool!" he whines. Lucy glares at the two.

"Of course it does! But we both know you'll somehow set _something_ on fire and next thing we know you've caused a fricking trans-racial war!" she throws her hands up.

"When has that ever happened before?" Natsu scoffs. Lucy pauses.

"Okay, maybe not the war part, but you _always_ cause excessive damage!" she screeches. Natsu makes puppy dog eyes. "Don't you start with me!" she warns. He pouts more, but seems to concede defeat.

"Uh… so how's it going, guys?" Ron asks uncomfortably. Lucy sighs and shakes her head.

"Natsu wants to explore the lake and see how long it takes to swim across," she explains drily. Natsu huffs. "And don't you dare go into the forest without someone with you!" she barks at the pink haired young man.

"What? Why not? I can take care of myself!" he argues.

"Uh, actually mate, you really shouldn't go into the forest. It's… really really dangerous." I hesitantly mention.

"Yea, the whomping willow will take you out in a second!" Ron pipes up. Natsu's eyes go wide with wonder.

"The what now?"

"The whomping willow. It's… well, I'm pretty sure it's sentient. It's a very large tree that likes to smash at things with its branches. It's extremely vicious, and let me tell you, it hurts like hell," Hermione relays. Natsu's eyes sparkle.

"Luce," he whispers. Lucy pointedly ignores him. "Luce, didja hear that?" he tries again, louder this time. Her eye twitches. "Luce, there's a magic tree!" he continues, all but hopping in excitement. "I'm gunna-"

"NATSU YOU WILL NOT BURN DOWN A SENTIENT TREE!" Lucy bellows, making us all jump. Natsu's face drops.

"Fine…. I guess that _would_ be pretty mean…" he mutters sheepishly. Lucy sighs.

"Just… I dunno, go find Lisanna or something," she groans. Natsu perks up visibly and grins.

"Great idea!" His ever present scarf flutters behind him as he runs back out of the common room. Lucy takes a few steps to an open couch and falls facefirst onto it, letting out a groan.

"You alright over there?" Ginny asks, perching on the arm of the sofa and patting her head.

"I just don't know where his energy comes from!" she groans. "Oh right, from fire," she mumbles.

"What was that?" Ron asks. Lucy pushes herself up into a normal sitting position and shakes her head.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." She says, stretching. I avert my eyes awkwardly… As wonderful as the sight of such a beautiful woman stretching is, my eyes are meant for my own girl. I notice Ron shift awkwardly – apparently Hermione and Ginny noticed too, because they were smirking at him. "Anyways, how were your days, guys?" she asks lightly.

"It was pretty great. Your teachers are really… unique," Hermione hedges. Lucy laughs.

"Yeah… they sure are," she mutters.

"So out of curiosity, is what Professor Fernandes said true? Is he a former dark wizard?" I ask. The curiosity was killing also had me on edge a little bit.

"Um, well…" Lucy trailed off awkwardly. "Well yeah. He was. He was like really, really bad, I'm not going to lie," she continues quietly. "There is quite a bit more to the whole situation – there was some incredibly powerful magic involved, and there was some manipulation and psychological brainwashing involved. It's arguable that the Professor Fernandes you see today is a completely different being from the one years ago," she says with a sad smile. "But trust me, he is not who he was. And his knowledge and power is _incredible_."

"So… when you say he was bad… exactly how bad are we talking here?" Ginny asks. "I mean I haven't met him really, but I trust Dumbledore's decisions, so I believe you when you say he's no longer like that. But I'm just really curious," she continues, her head tilting.

"He took over as the master of a tower being built by kidnapped child slaves, attempted to resurrect the single most dark being in our history, infiltrated the magic council to manipulate them into using their strongest weapon for his own gain…" We all jumped at Erza's dull voice. "There was that whole 'trying to use me as a sacrifice' thing, killed many, many people, among a few other acts that would be considered atrocities," she continues nonchalantely, tapping her chin in thought. "All of which were committed under the strong influence of an exceptionally powerful mage combined with a lifetime of psychological manipulation," she finished. My eyes were wide. I looked at Lucy who just nodded and shrugged.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed dumbly. "What – how on earth do you know that?!" he splutters. Erza shrugs.

"We shared a childhood until we were… separated," she says vaguely, lost in thought. She seems to shake herself and smiles. "But that's the past. Tell me – if you found out that one of Voldemort's most loyal followers was really a victim of the imperius curse, cast and recast constantly since childhood, would you truly hold the person's past actions against them?" she questions. I blink.

"Well, shit," Ron gracefully mutters, deflating a little.

"That… that is one hell of a gray area, but I definitely see your point," Hermione says thoughtfully. "The way I see it, if he's actively trying to repent for what he did while being controlled, then past sins can be overlooked."

Erza nods, smiling a little. "Exactly. Now then, enough about Professor Fernandes. How'd the rest of the day go?"

"Is Professor Alberona always drunk?" Ginny blurted out. Lucy burst out laughing and Erza chuckled.

"For the most part," Lucy chokes out.

"MY DEAR PRINCESS, LUCY!" we turn to see Loke descending the stairs dramatically with a strange… thing held in his arm. What… what is that thing?

"PLUE!" Lucy beamed, opening her arms for… whatever that thing is… to wobble over to her and jump on her lap. It was like a little snowman-like thing, with a cone for a nose. And it was shaking. Like, a lot. "I missed you, Plue!" lucy gushes, nuzzling the creature lovingly.

"What… what is that?" Hermione asks slowly, piercing eyes raking over the small, jittery thing. It turned to us and raised a small hand-like thing in a wave. Lucy grinned.

"This is Plue! He's a dog, of course," she says matter of factly.

"Wut." We all monotoned simultaneously. Lucy huffs.

"Why does everyone do that when I say Plue is a dog?" she whines. Loke falls into the open spot next to her and stretches out languidly, resting his chin on his fist and leaning towards her with a smug smirk. Lucy leans away with a look of mild irritation.

"Oh come on. You _know_ he doesn't look like a dog," he smirks wider. Lucy glares at him.

"Don't make fun of Plue!" she hisses. "plue" swats at Loke as well, making an almost outrageously adorable squeaking sound. Hermione leaned closer until she practically fell off the couch.

"Is he okay?!" she asks with concern. Lucy cocks her head.

"Oh you mean the shaking? Yeah, he just does that. Don't worry about him, he's perfectly healthy! Isn't that right, Plue-plue?" she coos. Plue hops down from her lap and wobbles over to Hermione, pulling on her skirt. "Aww! He likes you!" she gushed.

Hermione hesitantly reaches down to pet his head and the little… creature climbed awkwardly up onto the sofa to sit next to her. Hermione stares at the thing, a small smile on her face.

"He's cute, amirite?" Lucy giggles. I can't help but nod, leaning over to look at the thing closer. It hobbled over Hermione's lap to sit between us happily.

It was a very strange yet enjoyable afternoon, playing with the silly little creature until it was getting late. Various others had migrated nearby and away over the course of the night while we chatted amicably. Plue let out a yawn and snuggled against Lucy, pulling on her shirt sleeve.

"You're pretty tuckered out, huh?" she says with concern. The little guy nods. "Alright then, off you go! You go rest up!" she says cheeruflly, holding him out in front of her. He waves, and disappears in a flash of light along with the sound of a doorbell.

"What the fu….?" Ginny trailed off. "What happened?!" she exclaimed in concern.

"Oh he just went back to his home. He can't stay out in this world for too long. Don't worry, he's fine! I'll bring him back out in a few days," she explains cheerfully, yawning. "I'm guna head up to bed. Night, guys!" she calls out, waving tiredly.

 **So there's Jelall's class. Hope the double update makes up for the time it took. I recently realized that while I have a LOT of this story written, I kind of did this thing I do where I jump around a write random pieces while skipping large amounts of neccessary content. Like I'll get so excited to write something I'll just skip a whole bunch and put a placeholder saying something like "ill deal with this later". So That's part of why the updates are so difficult - I need to fill in all the massive holes I left in the story because I was too excited to go in order. Woopsies.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't have an excuse. Hopefully this Gajevy smut makes up for the bad wait times.**

 **WARNING: Seriously, it's just Gajevy smut. Skip the chapter if you're skipping the smutty bits (although why you'd want to I have no clue). Note: I'm taking creative liberties with what the Raven claw dorms look like. I'm using the idea of basically what the gryffindor dorms look like in the movies, with privacy curtains on the beds and bookshelves seperating each student's "section".**

Levy POV

I sat on my bed with the privacy curtains closed, voraciously reading the ancient runes textbook I got earlier today. I had tried to suggest us all getting our own things _before_ we got to the school, but for some reason, probably because he's a cheap bastard, Makarov convinced Dumbledore to loan all of us our own materials.

I finished the last page and pushed my speed-reading glasses up onto my head, yawning. The Ravenclaw dorms were a little more private than the others, thanks to the double-sided bookcases between every bed space. Still, I would have to make sure I had enough silencing runes and concealment charms once Gajeel got here. He insisted on meeting me here, and I'll admit, I'm curious how he'll bypass the "no males allowed" wards. I looked them over after we got here and they seem pretty airtight. I mean, I could easily rewrite them to allow only Gajeel through, but I'd rather not tamper with the school-sanctioned wards if I can help it.

I check the clock on my bedside table. Huh. It's getting abit late… I suppose that means he ran into a problem. This should be interesting.

Gajeel POV

DAMMIT.

Even as a shadow, I smacked up against a wall when I tried to slide under the doorway to Shrimp's dorms. I pushed again, thinking maybe I could pass with brute strength, and came up with nothing. The barrier didn't budge. I huffed in irritation, my shadow form bristling. I heard footsteps behind me and pulled back amongst the other shadows. A pair of girls walked by, engrossed in a conversation about something complicated that Shrimp would probably understand but just sounded like made up words to me. When they opened the door, I tried again to slip through, my shadow form zooming across the floor. I hit the barrier again.

"God dammit," I grunted under my breath. The two girls stopped in their tracks and looked around in confusion. Quickly retreating back into the shadows, I sulked, trying to think of a new plan.

"Hello there, Mr. Gajeel," came a spacey-sounding voice from behind me. I nearly pissed myself and halfway fell out of the shadows, eyes wide. Looking right at me with a small, dreamy smile was a blonde-haired young woman. I started to sweat. I got caught already? The first time?! DAMMIT.

"The wards giving you trouble, huh?" she continued, tapping her chin thoughtfully. I eyed her suspiciously, waiting for her to make her move. Fuck, I must look like such a pervert right now. Trying to sneak into the girl's dorm. Her face fell a little. "Sorry, I can't think of any way to help. The window might work though, if you have a way," she offers, looking around herself.

"uh…. Thanks?" I nervously say, forgoing my instinct to intimidate in favor of diplomacy (shrimp would be proud). The blonde spacy girl just nodded, smiling again.

"Just watch out for Nargles," she said as she just walked past and through the doors, humming to herself. I watched her go. The fuck's a Nargle?

I considered her words and retreated backwards, slipping along the walls until I found a window. Once outside and stuck to the wall, I maneuvered towards the dorm windows, peeking into each. Not Shrimp, not shrimp, not shrimp…. THERE.

I pushed out of the shadow to crouch on the window sill, knocking on the window softly. After a moment, Levy's head popped out from the curtains around her bed, her speed-readers pushed up past her forehead. She raised an eyebrow at me and made her way to the window. I grinned at her.

"Just open it an inch so I can shadow my way under," I whisper through the glass. She does so and I melt back into darkness. I head to the edge of the window and try to slip under only to –

"DAMMIT!" I yelled, making Levy start to laugh as she watched my shadow form crash against an invisable barrier like a wave hitting a sea-wall. I grunted and strained to push past it.

"Gajeel, stop. Just lemme rewrite the ward before you hurt yourself," she giggled, grabbing her light pen from her bedside table and looking behind her to check for people. Off to the side I could hear a couple of small conversations happening, but it was pretty late so most of the sounds were light snoring. I glowered at her from my puddle of darkness while she whipped her pen around quickly, writing and rewriting random symbols in the air and drawing a fiery line around the window. Her brows knit together in concentration and I waited patiently, even though she was only wearing one of my old shirts and a pair of tiny panties.

Her tongue poked out to the side, and I growled a little at the pink thing, wanting to bite it. Cmon, blue. She must have sensed my impatience, whether through her innate sense of knowing everything or because it was leaking through the bond, and puffed out her cheeks at me.

"Chill out, stupid Gajeel. This is a lot harder then you think. Just be happy I already took the time to figure out how to do it in the first place," she muttered, calculative eyes sweeping across her work. I huffed but obeyed. After a few more minutes of torture There was a shimmering over the window and she grinned in triumph as it faded. I tentatively pushed forward to find the ward gone and quickly slipped into her dorm. I started to come out of the shadow but she kneeled down to push me back in. I yelped in surprise. "Don't come out til you're in the bed! I only have silencing runes around the space, the better ones are around the bed and curtains," she explained. Well that explains why she hasn't been whispering. I slip under the curtains and up onto the bed, where I climb out of the shadow with a grunt. Being in shadow form for long periods of time left me feeling weird and I shook the funny feeling out of my limbs. I heard her walk the perimeter of her little dorm section before climbing in past the curtains, solid scripting a soft light near the top of the canopy. Before she could say anything I grabbed her head and crushed my lips to hers, growling in appreciation when she immediately returned the kiss.

Levy POV

My breath hitched when I felt his hard bulge rub against my scantily clad core, his hands gripping me tightly by the waist. I ran my hands through his glorious black mane, pushing off the headband hastily. His demanding lips slip down to suckle on my neck, and I gasp, bucking my hips. It was insane how quickly he could turn me on. He ground against me and I quickly went to he hem of his shirt, wanting it off of him minutes ago. He smirked against my neck before pulling back just to rip it from over his head, his tanned, rippling muscles making my mouth water. I immediately went to caressing his abs, taking time to play with the little trail of dark hair that led down to where his amazing dick was hidden in his pants. I swirled my hips in his lap and his head falls back, a hissed curse slipping out. His large hands make quick work of the over-sized t-shirt, pulling it over my head and tossing it almost outside before I caught it and shoved it under the pillow. At his amused look I shrugged.

"Hey just in case. The concealment runes are only around the bed, and I'd prefer not to hop out of my bed stark naked if I can," I explain lazily, brushing lips along the studs on his chin. He chuckles but trails off when he realizes I'm not wearing a bra. His large hands immediately go to cup them, a growl of approval rumbling from his chest. I moan as his thumbs start to tweak my hardened nipples, the piercings I got months ago as his surprise present only added to the pleasurable feeling. He flips us around and pins me to the bed, my hands above my head. I watch with aroused fascination as he slowly hunches over to take a nipple between his lips, his tongue teasing the piercing. Shocks of pleasure and arousal shoot straight to my aching core, already soaked from his teasing. He looks up at me from beneath his hooded lids, his crimson eyes smoldering and dark. My hips buck against his with every stroke of his tongue. I could see the restraint in his face as he tried to slow himself down. Hooking my toes in his pants, I pulled them down until his hard member bounced free from its confines as I learned he went commando tonight. I free one of my hands and slowly stroke along his dick, caressing the three studs running up each side of the hot, pulsing flesh. He groans and his tongue stutters.

"Fuck, shrimp. I don't know how much longer I can hold back," he groans, voice gravely. The words make my core ache even more, knowing that it was _me_ who has brought this sexy hunk of beast to the edge of his control. I purred in approval and continued to stroke.

"Baby, I don't want you to hold back anymore. Fuck me, Gajeel," I purr, flexing my pinned hand and wiggling underneath him in anticipation. Gajeel let out a low groan before his hands gripped my panties and cut them with a pair of fingers turned momentarily into knives. I shiver as the cold steel tickles my hips, looking into his blazing eyes. He smirked and slid both his hands down to cup my ass.

"You're guna kill me one of these days, Levy," he grumbles affectionately. He lines himself up and slowly pushes in all the way, my walls stretching to take him all the way in and my mind swimming. The feel of his studs rubbing against my walls feels so good I want to cum right away, and when they slide over my special spot, I can't stop the strangled moan that slips out. Gajeel groans and squeezes his eyes shut, head falling back. "God you're so fucking tight… ngh…" his husky voice has my libido sky-rocketing. He stills for a moment and we both pant heavily as we adjust. It was something that we did every time – Gajeel was a rather large man, and I was very small. Adding in the studs and it was important for us to take the first stroke slowly. The only time Gajeel immediately started fucking me hard with no adjustment time was the first time we had sex – and the mate bond "lust spell" (as we've taken to referring to it as) had been why I was able to take him that roughly and quickly. It was damn lucky to be honest – The beast would have practically ripped me in half if we hadn't both been hit with a magical aphrodisiac mega bomb. He pulled back slowly after a moment, our moans intermingling, and after a few careful thrusts I nodded at him.

"Fuck me, baby," I demand again. He grins lecherously and starts to move, each full thrust to the hilt filling me to capacity. I mewl as his studs find my G-spot every time, stimulating every sensitive place I have inside. "Harder, Gajeel," I beg. He grunts and immediately complies, my eyes crossing from the mind-rattling strength of his thrusts. He grabs one ankle and hefts it up onto his shoulder, the change in angle making my toes curl.

He slowly leans forward, never halting his pace, and spreads my legs until my knees touch the bed on either side. He swirls his hips and all the breath leaves my lungs. He grunts and pressed his chest to mine. My fingers thread through his surprisingly soft hair, fisting in his ebony locks. "Fuck, Levy, you feel so fucking good," he grunts in my ear before he gently scrapes my neck with his sharp teeth. I can only moan in response, my entire, extensive vocabulary completely thrown out the window.

His thrusts quicken and the tightly bound coil snapped deep in my stomach. I grips his hair in a death grip as I quiver and whimper my way through the first orgasm of the night. He slows down while I slowly come back to earth, my walls pulsing around his cock. I open my eyes to see him watching me intensely, sweat beading across his forehead and his pupils blown up til I could hardly see the red anymore. "Have I ever told you how fucking hot you look when you cum?" he grunts. I blush before pulling his stupidly hot mouth back to my own.

"I guess you'll just have to make me cum again, hm?" I breathlessly tease, already feeling the coil rewinding itself. He barks a laugh but bite his lip when I swivel and jerk my hips in the way he likes.

"Dammit shrimp," he chokes out, his hips pounding into me hard and fast, blanking my mind. I lost track of the sounds I was making, the lewd and wanton mewls coming from my own mouth making me blush. My cheeks burned and I arched my back, trying to get even closer to the beast of a man pleasuring me. He always looked so fucking sexy and wild during sex – his mane, his tanned skin, his drool worthy body, his shining studs and burning red eyes. He licked his lips and brought one of his hands back to my breast, his thumb and forefinger teasing and gently tugging the piercing. His other hand snaked around my hip to curl under it and roughly rub at my clit. The triple stimulation had me on the edge and he grit his teeth, breathing heavily through his nostrils. "Fuckin cum for me, baby," he growled almost desperately as his hips twisted and aimed straight for my g-spot. My walls clamped down on his member and I turned my head to bite and scream into my pillow, body jerking almost violently as I milked him of everything he could give. His hot cum shot deep inside me, and his hips stuttered and lost all rhythm.

My arms wrapped around his hulking figure as it rested on top of me, just enough of his weight held by his arm to keep from crushing me, but allowing me the amazing feeling of his weight covering me. We panted heavily, bits of my hair stuck to my forehead with sweat. My legs felt like jelly and my whole body felt like it was buzzing pleasantly with the aftershocks.

"I love you so fucking much, Levy," he groaned/wheezed into my pillow before hoisting himself up onto his elbow and pulling my face into a passionate kiss. When we broke for air he flopped over to the side, wrapping me up in his arms and tucking me under his chin while curling around me. I giggled.

"I love you too, Gajeel," I breathe happily. His hands massage my back and I mewl in pleasure, his dick hardening again at the sound. "Round two?" I playfully murmur into his neck. I feel his grin.

"Damn right, Shrimp."

 **Luna makes me giggle.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I felt bad for going so long without updating so I'm giving another chapter. Note: The christmas one-shot and Jerza one shot aren't neccessary to read prior to this, but I'd still suggest it. It's all the same AU after all.**

Hermione POV

"Guess what I've got," Ginny sang. I slowly raised my eyes to look over the top of the book. The youngest Weasley was standing in front of me, hiding something behind her back, and grinning wickedly. I cocked an eyebrow, lowering the book a little.

The common room was mostly empty, only Lavender, Pavarti, and Katie Bell gossiping on one of the couches. The fireplace crackled and I waited patiently for Ginny to continue. After a few moments, I sighed.

"Okay, fine. What?" I ask. Her grin widened and her eye twinkled with mischief.

"No you have to guess," she snickered. I glared at her. "just kidding! Okay… BEHOLD!" She dramatically pulled from behind her back… a bottle of firewhiskey. My eyes widened.

"Ginny what the hell?" I blanche, looking around frantically. I lunged at her, my forgotten book falling to the floor. Ginny cackled and held me back with one arm, the other holding the bottle out of my reach. She's a lot stronger than I expected. Damn Quidditch.

"Relax Hermione!" she laughed. The other three girls perk up and look over.

"Oh blimey! Where'd you find the firewhiskey, Ginny?" Katie asked, eyes lighting up.

"It's a secret. All that really matters is that I say we play a bit of… 'Never have I ever'!" the ginger announced. The other three cheered excitedly.

"Ginny, we'll get in trouble!" I argue. Although to be honest after all of the rule-breaking I've done over the years, getting caught with alcohol would be by far the least bad. Lavender groaned.

"C'mon Hermione. Don't be such a downer," she complained. I bristle when everyone else agrees. Before I could argue more, the portrait opened allowing Erza, Lucy, and Natsu to enter. Lucy cocks her head in curiosity.

"Why's Hermione a downer?" she asks. Ginny grins mischievously and presents the bottle of booze proudly.

"Because I've got booze and a game and she doesn't want to pla-ay," she teases in a mocking, sing-songy voice. I glare at her, putting my hands on my hips. "I bet they want to play too, right guys? We should be good hosts to the transfers, shouldn't we?" she continues.

"Oh heck no!" Natsu screeches. I turn to look and see him white faced and waving his arms in front of himself, Lucy and Erza grinning at him wickedly. "I am NEVER drinking with Erza EVER again!" he shouts. Lucy tried to withhold her giggles. Natsu glared at her. "Oh come on, Luce! After the Christmas party?! NO WAY," he crosses his arm and turns around stubbornly. Erza smirks in a way that suggests many horrors. Lucy bursts out laughing, unable to hold it back and Natsu huffs. "DON'T LAUGH, LUCE! YOU SUFFERED TOO!" he yelled at her while she tried to get ahold of herself.

"Yea but not as bad as you, Gajeel, and Gray!" she chokes out, wiping at her tears. Natsu groans and clamps his hands over his eyes.

"I'll never unsee the things I saw that night," he whimpers. "I'm outta here!" He runs away up the stairs to the boy's dorm.

"So what's the game?" Lucy asks, straightening up and walking closer as if nothing happened. Katie and Pavarti looked at each other.

"Should… we be worried about that?" Katie asked slowly. Lucy shook her head.

"Nah. The game we played at Christmas was pretty much truth or dare without the truth part. It just got out of hand. I doubt that'll happen again," she offered dismissively. Ginny smiled.

"Well, we were going to play 'Never have I ever', do you guys want to join?" she offers, shaking the bottle temptingly. The two fairy Tail girls nod. Ginny fist pumps. "Yes! Okay lets go up to the dorm then. And since Hermione's the only Prefect on our dorm floor, we don't have to worry!" she says cheerfully. I open my mouth to protest but the words die on my lips as I realize its futility.

"Fine," I allow. I suppose it can't hurt at all. I mean, I'll at the very least learn more about Erza and Lucy.

When we were all sat in a circle upstairs, glasses of fire-whiskey mixed with pumpkin juice in our hands, Ginny laid down the rules. Seeing as everyone already knew how to play never have I ever, it went quick. Lucy raised a hand.

"Is this going to devolve into just a bunch of awkward sex stuff? 'Cause that's what's happened every time I've played," she asks, blushing a little. Erza laughed out loud.

"Of course it will. Eventually. That's just part of the game," Ginny says simply. Lucy and I groaned.

"I guess I just have to hope I'll be drunk by the time we reach them," she grumbles. "Okay, who starts?"

Katie volunteered. "Okay… never have I ever… had sex," she says, grinning wickedly.

"Already?!" I stammered. Erza, Lucy, and Lavender drank, and I tried to sneakily take my drink but of course, Lavender saw.

"Holy shit! Hermione's not a virgin!" she exclaimed, making my cheeks go red as a tomato. Ginny stares at me with her mouth hanging open.

"WHAT?!" she shrieks. "HOW DID I NOT KNOW THIS?" she continued. She pauses. "Oh Merlin, _please_ tell me it wasn't my brother…" she moaned. I scoffed in offense.

"Of course not! Jesus, Ginny," I grumbled, crossing my arms and averting my gaze. It's true I had a crush on the twit, but honestly, ever since… since the _thing_ with Malfoy started, I've really lost all interest. It doesn't help that him and Lavender are constantly sucking each others' faces off. Lavender giggles.

"He was for me," she snickers and Ginny slapped her hands over her ears and started humming loudly. Oh gross…

Ginny goes next. "Okay… um… Never have I ever… had sex with someone I wasn't in a relationship with!"

I glared at her before taking my drink, noting Erza and Lucy had also taken drinks. Lucy was also red as a tomato, but Erza was completely calm. It was my turn next.

"Uhh… never have I ever… wait…." I stopped for a second as I realized that this was a little more difficult. "Had a crush on Harry Potter!" I blurted out, grinning at Ginny, who glared at me while she took a drink, along with Katie.

"Hey, he's kinda cute," she shrugged. When she noticed Ginny's seething she held up her hands. "Hey! I don't mean anything by it! I _had_ a crush on him. Emphasis on _had._ He's all yours, girl," she hastily amended. Ginny perks back up. Next was Erza.

"Never have I ever had someone walk in on me and my boyfriend while we were… intimate," she says, smirking at Lucy who steamed. She took her drink, the only one who did, and glared at Erza.

"That is not true! I know for a _fact_ you have!" she argues, pointing at Erza accusingly. The crimson haired woman raised an eyebrow. "I-!" she trailed off going completely pale and her insinuation hung in the air for a sec. The silence was suffocating and Lucy had practically turned to a horrified-looking stone statue. Erza waited a moment for the blonde to unfreeze, face deceptively blank.

"Are… you trying to tell me you've walked in on me and- uh, Siegrain?" she said slowly. Lucy swallowed, eyes darting around and sweating. "Lucy?" she prodded, eyes taking on a hard glint. Said blonde panicked.

"um. Uh," she stammered.

"Oh come on, just tell us! You can't leave us hanging like that!" Ginny demands, watching the spectacle unwind with rapt attention. She had pulled a bag of custard creams from somewhere and was munching happily. I snag one of the cookies from the bag. I almost wish we had popcorn for what was unfolding.

"Yes, Lucy. You can't just start saying that and not finish." She said quietly, her voice threatening a bit. Lucy tapped her pointer fingers together sheepishly, shrinking.

"I was kind of… already in the storage room at the time, with… my boyfriend… and we had, uh, finished and everything but before we could get out you and… Siegrain stumbled in and you were already all over each other and neither of us knew how to deal with the situation and then I was like 'lets just speak up right away and be like, hey Erza, we're in here, we're just going to leave and pretend this never happened', but then when I went to stand up you and him were already… um… y'know…. And so we just kind of hid in the corner until you were gone and it was horrible and…." She rambled quickly. Erza stared at her with wide eyes, blushing. Her jaw opened and closed.

"You…were…" she tried, blushing fiercely, which is something I had yet to see her do. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" she screeched. Lucy flinched and shrunk into herself even more.

"I'm Sorry!" she wailed. Erza seethed while pinching the bridge of her nose. "You moved too damn fast, okay?! And did you seriously not notice us at all?!" she flapped her arms.

"No!" Erza responded. "I didn't!"

Ginny, Pavarti, Katie, and Lavender couldn't hold back their laughs and burst into gut busting chortling. I myself joined in because this was really quite funny.

"This is gold!" Ginny wheezed. Erza looked at Lucy murderously.

Lucy lurched upwards. "MY TURN!" she screamed frantically. "My turn! Um… uh…" she stammered.

"Never have I ever hid my relationship from all my friends?" Erza offered drily, glaring at the blonde who started to sweat.

"That was just because I thought you would chop off his dick!" she screeched in response. I snorted loudly at the rebuttal, sneaking a sip while everyone else was completely distracted by the unfolding drama. Erza flicked her eyes to me, catching me and my eyes went wide. Just when my heart stopped, she raised an eyebrow for a moment before apparently ignoring it and turning her attention back to the mortified blonde. "It didn't even work! And you said yourself you knew practically the whole time anyway!"

Erza snorted. "Of course I knew. How many people walked in on you and La-arry mid-coitus?" she asked, stumbling over the name Larry awkwardly. Lucy looked at her in confusion, before looking about to say something and halting for a second.

"ANYWAYS…" she loudly went for instead. "My record of getting caught with _Larry_ is not up for discussion here," she says, enunciating the name drily and glaring at Erza who just smiled. "Never have I ever… had more than one sexual partner," she said. The only person to drink was Erza. Lucy gaped at her.

"I… was not expecting that," she muttered. Erza shrugged. The game continued for about a half hour before everyone was enjoyably drunk and the bottle was empty.

"Hey… who'd you lose your virginity to, anyways?" Lucy slurred at Erza.

"Siegrain," she responded with a yawn. Lucy stared at her in confusion.

"Wait… but…" she muttered and I tried to focus to figure out the confusion. "Didn't you say you've been with more than one guy?" she asked. Erza stilled.

"Lucy. I said, I lost my virginity to _Siegrain_." She said quietly. Lucy stared at her, still confused, until the redhead looked her in the eyes. " _Siegrain,"_ she enunciated again. What the hell is going on right now. Lucy stared blankly for a moment before her eyes bulged.

"wait… are you saying…" she started. Erza nodded, turning back to look at the ceiling. Lucy's jaw dropped. "How… how the fuck did that happen?" she exclaimed. Erza shrugged.

"Angry hate-sex," she said blandly, making Lucy choke on her own spit. After she recovered she raised a finger.

"That… that actually makes a little sense." She muttered. I couldn't help but relate to the redhead. The line between hate and passion is extremely easy to trip over, as I've learned the hard way. I considered voicing my thoughts but my head was swimming a little too much and I decided I was just so _comfortable_ in my little nest of pillows on the floor. My eyelids were just a bit too heavy and I fell asleep to Ginny's light snores, Crookshanks curled up on my hip.

 **Larry.**

 **At some point in this story I am going to work in the phrase "an embarassing photo of [insert name here] at the christmas party". Who should suffer the phrase first? Natsu, Gajeel, or Gray?**

 **GIVE ME REVIEWS I NEED VALIDATION.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Have a long ass chapter to make up for my absence. Note: I adjusted the events of Order of the Pheonix's big ministry battle.**

Hermione POV

"Miss Heartfillia, would you please see me after class?" Professor Dreyer's booming voice cut through the chatter of the students, and everyone went quiet. Well, everyone except a couple of the Fairy Tail students. Bickslow snickered to himself, and Gajeel let out a short "gihi". Mira, Lisanna, Juvia, and Evergreen were giggling behind their hands.. Unfortunately, their reactions triggered the rest of the class to join in the snickering, with a few "Oooooooh, someone's in trouble!" sounding out. Lucy glared at the women, a slight blush dusting her cheeks. They immediately looked away in various directions, whistling innocently. Bickslow and Gajeel quieted suddenly and sat up ramrod straight, and with a glance at Professor Dreyer I could see why. He was hardly even scowling, and yet his eyes conveyed a level of danger that made me shiver in fear.

Just then the bell rang, and everyone began to pack up their things. "I'm feeling nice today, so no homework tonight," Professor Dreyer announced which led to a few shortlived cheers that were cut off by "Shut up or I'll change my mind".

I hesitated outside the door, wondering if I should wait or not, when the Fairy Tail students passed.

"Don't worry about Cosplay Queen, smartie. She can take anything Dreyer dishes out," Bickslow told me in a way that sounded like there was something I was missing.

"Gihi. Bunny Girl's tough as nails," Gajeel added. I raised an eyebrow.

"Where are all these nicknames coming from?" I wondered aloud. Mirajane giggled.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, these two big lugs just like to tease. They're really big softies." She said lightly, linking her arm with mine and pulling me along with them. Gajeel grunted.

"Shut up , demon," he growled. I raised both eyebrows at that one, especially when Mira kept her sweet, innocent smile.

"See? They just love nicknames," she tittered. Gajeel muttered something under his breath that I couldn't quite catch. The Fairies continued to prove very friendly, and I still found myself completely baffled as to how three Slytherins and two Hufflepuffs were so friendly to a Gryffindor like me. But the most baffling was how Mirajane, who happened to be the absolute sweetest, kindest person I'd ever met, had been sorted into Slytherin so quickly. I mean, the hat only sat on her head for, like, a second. Maybe I'll ask someone later.

I looked out of the corner of my eye at Bickslow and Gajeel. Yea, I could see how they might be slytherin, but still, they are far too nice it seems. I try my best not to stereotype, but when the only slytherins you've ever had dealings with were pureblood assholes, it kind of gives a bit of bias. Just then, Bickslow's "babies" flew out of his bag and floated by his head.

"Hey Babies! Got bored, huh?" he said cheerfully, his tongue lolling out of his mouth in his usual weird, perverted way. I've only been around him and his "babies" a few times, and while they still creep me out a little (mostly because I don't understand them), he also shows how truly kind he is when they're around. Maybe some day I'll get to know just what those little wooden tiki things are. I looked over to Gajeel. He looked about as scary as he always does. Hell, other than Professor Dreyer, he's probably the most intimidating person I've ever met. He cocked his head and sniffed at the air briefly, before turning to the right and walking away. I looked at him curiously, and noticed he was marching straight towards Levy, who was sitting on a bench reading. I felt a bit of fear as I watched him walk up behind her and lean over. And then I watched as he set his chin on top of her head and looked at her book.

"Whatcha reading, shrimp?" he asked. Levy just reached up and patted his cheek. He snorted, and she moved her head to the side and then-

WHOA. Okay, she just gave him a kiss on the cheek. Wow. Was not expecting that.

"Awwwww!" I jumped, not realizing I had stopped walking. I turned to see Bickslow, Lisanna, and Evergreen walking ahead, and Mira next to me with hearts in her eyes and an almost creepy grin on her face. "They're so adorable! Aren't they just the cutest?" she cooed, pulling on my sleeve. She leaned over. "I totally shipped them from the start," she whispered conspiratorially. I blinked.

"Wait... Gajeel and Levy?" I asked incredulously. I heard a squeal and looked back to see a flailing Levy swung over Gajeel's shoulder.

"Dammit Gajeel! Just one more chapter!" she protested, slapping at his back half-heartedly. He gihi-ed.

"Not a chance, shrimp. We've gotta go meet the others," He chuckled, walking off towards the Ravenclaw dormitory. She crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"How on earth did that happen?" I wondered aloud. Mira giggled.

"I like to think I had a hand in it," she said sweetly, a glint of something devious shining in her eye.

"Huh?"

Mira looked at me, smiling innocently. "Well they were just dancing around each other for months and I just couldn't take it anymore! I needed my ship to sail!" she huffed. "So I locked them in the storage room together and left them there overnight." She finished nonchalantely. My jaw dropped.

"They were already together when you did that. You know that, right?" Loke said as he strode by. Mira ignored him completely. She turned to me, a very creepy aura coming from her that made me gulp. She stared at me with a soul-piercing gaze. "Speaking of which, do you have any significant others in your life? A crush, perhaps?" she said in a way that made me finally start to see why she could have been put into slytherin. I shook my head nervously.

"Nope! No. Not at all. Single and loving it! Don't mind me!" I blabbered nervously. Mira narrowed her eyes at me.

"Now now, honey. No use lying. I've seen the way you act around certain people. Don't you worry! I'll have you matched up by the end of the year!" she promised. I shook my head wildly.

"No no! It's alright! I don't wanna be matched!" I continued desperately. Mira just hummed. I sweatdropped.

"Mira, are you matchmaking again?" came a stern voice from behind. I turned and sighed in relief when I saw Erza, looking pristine as ever in suspiciously form-fitting robes that could not have possibly been regulation. Mira giggled innocently.

"Oh Erza, you know me so well. But have I ever been wrong before?" she smiled, mischief in her eyes again. Erza just stared.

"Yes. Yes you have. You have been VERY wrong before, Mirajane," she monotoned.

"Oh hush," Mira poopooed, before flitting away. Erza shivered.

"She doesn't have any suspicions on crushes for you, right?" she asked. I gulped.

"I think she does…"

Erza shook her head sadly. "I'm very sorry. I would suggest keeping some way to open locked doors with you at all times. Gods, when Levy and Gajeel finally got together she was dreaming about 'cute little blue-haired, red-eyed babies' for weeks," she shuddered. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Has she gotten to you, as well?" I asked curiously. Erza shuddered again.

"Yes. And it ended with a Gray-sized hole in the wall," she muttered. I tried to stifle my laughter. "Although that one may have been more about our petty rivalry, we were still at each other's throats around that time," she added on as an afterthought. I gaped.

"Wait – you and Mira at each other's throats? How is she alive?"

Erza chuckled. "Believe it or not, Mira and I are pretty evenly matched in terms of power. She just hides it better."

I laughed nervously. "You're kidding, right? That sweet girl is evenly matched with _you?_ I don't even know you that well and I can tell you're one of the strongest people I've ever met!" I laughed. Erza shrugged. Before any more could be said, Gray came up next to us. Surprisingly, only his shirt was missing. Although with the tie around his neck he kind of looked like a chipendale's stripper.

"You guys talking about our resident demon matchmaker?" When Erza nodded he started laughing.

"B-But… I'm sorry, I still can't see you two having a rivalry…" at this, Gray visibly shivered.

"Count yourself lucky. The fights between The Demon and Titania were... terrifying to say the least. I accidentally got stuck in the middle one time and I didn't leave the infirmary for a month," he drawled, his eyes lost in the past.

"Well, time to get to Je- um… Professor Fernandes' class," Erza covered hastily. Huh. That was weird.

"Cool. I wonder what weird crap we'll be doing today?" Gray pondered, falling into step next to the two Gryffindors as they make their way towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom.

"Professor Fernandes' class is just what we need in these times," I muse. "I have to admit, I was a little trepidatious at first, with his introduction, but he's right. Who better to teach you how to fight dark wizards then a former dark wizard? I'm surprised there haven't been any teachers like that before." I continue, noting the slight drop in Erza's features and the melancholy look her eyes gain for a moment before hardening. Gray nods.

"Yea. At Fairy Tail, we believe in second chances and redemption. Hell, we've got quite a few, uh, students and teachers that used to be our enemies. Some of which actively tried to kill others," Gray shrugged. I stare at him wide-eyed.

"Wait – Seriously?" I flounder. Erza shrugs.

"We believe that people shouldn't be punished for life for things they've done in the past," she comments wistfully.

"Yea. Let's see here… I think Je- Fernandes tried to kill most of us…" Gray starts ticking off on his fingers. My eyebrows reach my hairline. "Gajeel and Juvia were part of a rival… school… that basically destroyed our home and tried to extort money from us. Actually, Gajeel beat the ever-loving crap out Levy, Lucy, and quite a few others," he continues. My mind works furiously to dedicate all this information to memory for analysis later. "Dreyar and his team – that is, Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen – essentially staged a coup and thrust us into a violent civil war to try and gain power." My head bobs. I can see him as a power-hungry person… But what kind of school has a coup?

"Evergreen turned a bunch of us to stone to force our hands," Erza offered. I stared at her.

"Yea, and Freed almost killed Elfman – until Mira kicked the shit out of him." Gray chuckled. Erza smirked.

"Wait – so she was serious when she said she could turn people to stone?" I asked nervously. Erza and Gray paused and looked at each other.

"Um… yea. Sorry, uh… a lot of us at Fairy Tail use special lost magics, and we're supposed to keep it on the down low around here, you know? Especially with those of us like Evergreen, whose magic could cause a panic if everyone knew about it without also understanding all the intricacies," Gray explained hastily. He glanced at me, noticing my still horrified face. "Uh, you okay there, Granger?"

I shudder and nod. "Sorry. Sorry… there was just a whole thing with a Basilisk and people getting petrified a couple of years ago. I spent, like, a month stuck in petrification and it was… awful," I explain quietly. Erza squeezes my shoulder reassuringly.

"Not to worry. Evergreen may be… abrasive at time, but you can trust she won't misuse her magic. None of us will," she offers, Gray smiling at me reassuringly. I'm going to give them all a chance. Although I'm _seriously_ curious about what kind of lost magics they have.

We approached the entrance to the classroom and found our seats. But my mind was miles away, and I pulled out a parchment to quickly record what I had just learned in a coded chickenscratch that Lucy glanced at and cocked her head before shrugging and leaning back. I looked over her discretely, but she appeared normal. A little ruffled, but that's most likely from running to class. Although how on earth did she make it here before us? Harry comes in, puffing harshly, and takes his seat on my other side, glancing at my parchment curiously. " _Later"_ I mouth. When Professor Fernandes enters the room, I shove the parchment away. He sorts through some papers on his desk as the chatter dies down. He enters the back room, and we watch as he rolls a large wardrobe – like box to the center of the front. Wait… I know that box.

Just then, Tonks flitted into the room to stand to the side, looking over us with a smile. She winks at me and Harry. Fernandes studies the box for a moment before turning around with a warm smile.

"Good afternoon, students. Now, I've been informed that the Hogwarts students are familiar with what is in this box behind me. To my Fairy Tail students, allow me to explain quickly. Inside this box, is a creature known as a boggart," He begins. I look at Harry with concern, and he looks back, a bit of fear creeping into his gaze.

"What the hell's a boggart?" Gray asks from the other side of the room. Wait – they don't know what a boggart is? I guess boggarts aren't around in Fiore.

"A boggart is, as I've been informed, a shapeshifting creature that takes the form of the greatest fear of whoever is closest," he continues. "But, how about the Hogwarts students answer a little. Anyone feel like elaborating?"

My hand shoots up automatically and I hear a certain platinum blonde slytherin snort from the back of the room. "yes, miss granger?" Fernandes asks.

"Boggarts, sir, are as you have said – a shapeshifting creature. No one has ever seen a boggart's true form. Although they seem to gain nothing from terrorizing their victims, they take the form of their victim's greatest fear. Luckily, there is a rather simple charm to disable the creature, who is weakened by laughter. But unfortunately, boggarts appear to take on at least a fraction of the abilities and features of whatever it takes the form of. For example – if it takes the form of a dementor, it is able to utilize the dementor's soul-sucking abilities, albeit a much, much less powerful version," I recite. Fernandes nods.

"Excellent, Miss Granger. Now then – as you may have already guessed, boggarts are not native to Fiore, and therefor I, as well as everyone from Fairy Tail, have little to no experience with this creature. Hence, why I have asked for an auror to be present as a safety net of sorts," he explains calmly, gesturing to Tonks, who waves while her hair changes from bright blue to dark red. "Now, unlike previous lessons involving boggarts, what we are doing today doesn't focus on the creature itself, but rather the ability it wields." He continues. "This is going to be a sort of lead in for some future classes, in which we will work on defending, recognizing, and shattering illusion magicks." I perk up. There has been very little coverage of illusion magicks in our previous years.

"Now then. Allow me to explain today's lesson and activity," Fernandes begins, pacing slowly back and forth as he lectures. "Dark wizards do not play nice. They will fight dirty. They are not above manipulating your fears in order to disable you. While I have no expectation that any of us will be able to completely erase fear from our minds, it is not a bad idea to practice keeping a clear head. So we are going to practice facing our fears, and keeping ourselves as calm and as in control as possible. You do not need to erase fear – but being able to compartmentalize our fears in order to keep a clear head in battle is a very important skill to learn." I scribble down his words, listening intently. I glance around and see everyone leaning forward in interest. "Especially when facing someone using the Dark Arts, a clear, unclouded mind is your best weapon. Not to say emotional minds are useless in battle – on the contrary, fighters who use emotions to fuel them can be some of the strongest wizards. But I digress," He stops and turns towards the class.

"As usual, if you find you simply cannot handle this exercise, there is no shame in taking a break or sitting out. Now. The exercise is this – you will line up and take turns approaching the boggart. Two volunteers will stand far enough behind the boggart to avoid interfering with its senses. The two volunteers will fire low power stunning spells towards you, and your objective is to dodge or block the incoming spells despite the presence of the boggart. You have to find a way to keep a clear enough head to defend yourself from two opponents while being confronted with your fear. Any questions?" Everyone looks around cautiously, some shifting about nervously. He waits for a few moments before nodding towards Tonks. "Because of the boggarts ability to copy weaker versions of its form's abilities, some may have a more difficult time then others. Both Tonks and I will be standing by to step in if needed. Can I have two volunteers to fire the stunning spells?" He asks. After looking around, a Ravenclaw and Gryffindor step forward. "Perfect. Now then, allow me to give you your instructions. The rest of you, would you all be so kind as to push the desks, tables, and chairs to the sides? We should try to have as much free space as possible.

I pull out my wand and start levitating the tables to the sides, other students assisting in various ways. I gape at Erza, who currently had an entire table balanced on each shoulder. When we were finished, we lined up quietly, all of us a little jittery from both excitement and nervousness. Fernandes set up the box and helped the two stunners take their positions. I gulped heavily. Dean Thomas stepped up first. And grit his teeth in determination. Fernandes nodded towards him and took a spot against the wall.

"Ready, Mister Thomas?" he calls out. Dean just nods his head quickly. Fernandes flicks his wrist and the door to the box creaks open. We all await with bated breath until a disembodied hand scampers out. As soon as it appears, the two stunners start a slow volley of stunning spells. Dean's eyes flick between the hand and the spells frantically, barely dodging the first volley and managing to gain his footing long enough to start up a a series of shielding spells. The intense exercise continues for two entire minutes before he calls out that time is up and Tonks casts a charm that stuns the boggart and makes it lie still on the floor. The other students cheer and clap him on the back as he unsteadily makes his way to the side, where he collapses in a heap of exhaustion.

"Bloody Hell that was tough," he groans. I swallow hard, and I notice that even the slytherins were looking at the young man with admiration and pity. The next student stepped up, and the exercise repeated, this time a large cobra slithering around amongst the volley of stunners. This one got hit with a stunner after a minute and a half, prompting Tonks to immediately recapture the boggart and Fernandes to help the student to side, assuring them that they did well.

When it was my turn, I took a deep breath. I don't actually know what's going to happen. I gripped my wand tightly out of habit and braced myself as the boggart started to swirl. It took shape and I froze, stunned.

"Let's see how pretty you look writhing in agony, little mudblood!" Bellatrix Lestrange cackled in front of me. My heart plummeted to the bottom of my stomach, a trembling running through my limbs. No. No, not her.

I barely noticed the stunning spell volley start and shook myself out of my stupor just in time to spin out of the way. The boggart replicated her perfectly, down to the chilling insanity in her eyes. Every time she moved, I flinched violently, unconsciously bracing for a Crucio I know, logically, will not be coming, but my body is screaming at me regardless. The adrenaline running through my veins starts to bring flashbacks as memories of that awful night back from the deep recesses of my mind, where I locked them up.

 _"_ _Neville!" I shouted in warning, the lanky boy barely ducking in time for a bolt of red to shoot past his ear. The screaming of each broken prophecy echoed through the building, combined with the sounds of battle and screams. I noticed Bellatrix Lestrange closing in on Neville, his eyes wide with fear as she openly taunted him about how she single-handedly tortured his parents to insanity. Dodging a hex and throwing a responding hex of my own back at a Death Eater, I bolt from my cover to cover towards the crazed witch. An irresponsible need to protect overcomes me, much like that time with Lupin after he turned into a werewolf._

 _With a yell, I launched hex after hex at the witch, catching her off guard long enough for Neville to escape. She turned to glare at me, murder in her eyes. She angrily fires shot after shot at me, the green color really letting me know that this was a terrible idea. I barely held my own, dodging and blocking each curse at the last second. I need to get out of here. I'm going to die if I keep fighting her._

 _I flee backwards, dodging in and out of the shelves as curses shoot over my shoulders. And then the worst happened – I hit a dead end. Before I could even fully register it, Bellatrix rounded the corner and hit me with an immobilizing curse. I fell to the ground heavily, eyes watering in pain from the impact. Her deranged cackling fills my ears until it's the only thing I can hear._

The boggart hurled racist insults at me constantly, in the utterly depraved voice that haunts my dreams. When finally the time was up, Tonks stunned the boggart backwards and my shoulders drooped in exhaustion. I quietly walked off to the side, avoiding Malfoy's gaze burning the back of my head.

Erza came to stand proudly before the boggart and I watched with rapt attention. There was a slight pause during which Fernandes and Erza held each other's gazes, seemingly having a silent conversation. Jelall looks away first and signals to begin.

The boggart took the form of a small, red-haired child, clothed in rags and tied to a wooden pole, hanging from her wrists by a pair of sparking handcuffs. The child was sobbing in agony, blood dripping from beneath the fringe covering her right eye. Her arms and legs were bruised badly, dirt and filth clinging to her small feet. She raised her head and bile rose in the back of my throat. Her right eye was gouged out, and her left was a familiar shade of deep brown, streams of tears falling from her remaining eye.

"Well? Throw the spells," Erza said calmly, her eyes hard. The stunners jumped and hesitated a second before starting the volley. Erza flipped, dodged, and evaded each spell with ease and fluidity, her eyes showing an unwavering focus as she remained completely unaffected by the grotesque image in front of her. I could tell it was her as a child – the hair was the same almost unnatural shade of scarlet, and the eyes – or, eye – was the same deep brown. The facial features were similar enough as well. The stunners increased the speed of their volley to no avail – no matter how quickly they fired, the red-haired woman was able to navigate fluidly around them. I glanced at Fernandes and saw him with his head turned away and his jaw clenched. His white knuckled fists trembled at his sides. He swallowed thickly and called out that time was up. Tonks recaptured the boggart and Erza finished her final dodge, landing with grace before calmly walking to the side. There was a smattering of awed clapping as she made her way to the wall to join the others who finished. After a painful silence, Fernandes barked out next in a voice much harsher than he normally used. Two more students went before Lucy hesitantly stepped up to the plate. She rung her hands nervously and nodded in determination.

The boggart was released and took the form of… A mermaid?

A mermaid with long blue hair and an ornate urn beneath her arm floated in mid-air. I looked at Lucy in confusion to see her eyes wide and brimming with tears, her expression horrified. The mermaid began to speak.

"Why did you kill me?"

Lucy grit her teeth and the volley began. She dodged and twirled skillfully as the mermaid followed her with sad eyes.

"After everything I've done for you? All those year I let you traipse around with my key…"

"Shut up…" Lucy growled, but her dodge faltered a little.

"I always hated you Lucy." Another falter, this time the stunning spell barely missing her. "You spoiled little brat… You've killed me!" Lucy stumbled but managed to catch herself in time to bend backwards and dodge the stunner that soared past her chest. "You were never worthy of our contract. And now you've committed the ultimate crime as a celestial wizard," the mermaid continued. Lucy let out a sob but continued to dodge. Sparks started skittering across her skin.

"Shut up shut up SHUT UP!" Lucy cried.

"It's all your fault, Lucy. I'm gone. And it's all your fault," Lucy crumpled to the ground. The mermaid raised her urn and a massive amount of water began to churn around inside of it, water swirling violently around her form. The mermaid let out a roar and suddenly a massive bolt of water shot out of the urn towards Lucy.

Fernandes appeared out of nowhere in a blur in front of Lucy's prone form, his appearance causing the water to disappear just in time as the mermaid disappeared in a swirling blur as the boggart changed shape.

There was a resounding gasp as the boggart took the form of Fernandes himself, a crazed look on his face and his tattooed eye a swirling rune instead of a pupil. He was dressed in a simple hooded cloak and his face was split in a horrifying grin. But that wasn't the worst part. The part that had me choking back bile again was the lifeless body of strangely dressed Erza impaled by his arm, his bloodied hand sticking through her abdomen and bursting raggedly from the other side as her head fell back limply, her eyes dull and blood trickling from her gaping mouth. Her breasts were covered by a simple wrapped bandage, her pants loose and bearing a flame pattern at the bottom. Her hair was pulled into a sloppy, long ponytail. The boggart-fernandes began laughing maniacally.

Fernandes grunted and thrashed his arm in front of him, slamming the boggart-Fernandes and his dead companion into the box, the door slamming closed with a resounding, ear-splitting crack. There was a deathly silence. Professor Fernandes cleared his throat and turned around to help Lucy to her feet. She shakily rose with a muttered thanks and made her way to stand by a somber-looking Erza. Loke stepped out of line for a moment to wrap an arm around her briefly, whispering something to her. Fernandes looked us over cautiously.

"As mentioned, boggarts can perform some of the abilities of its form. I apologize for interrupting, but I simply happen to know the power of the source of that particular form. If your boggart threatens to cause actual damage, I will step in, so don't worry about that. On another note, I feel it would be best if anything learned about your classmates based on what you see should stay in this room. These fears can be very private, and in the interest of keeping a comfortable learning environment, I do ask you all to adhere to confidentiality," With that, he returns to his place by the wall, staring at the ground fiercely. "We're running low on time, but I think we can have a few more."

The line kept going, each student tackling the tasks with varying degrees of success. I managed to get through unscathed as well. There were only a couple left, including Harry, Malfoy, Loke and Gray.

Loke stepped up, after taking a deep breath. The boggart swirled and settled into the form of a blonde woman lying on the floor lifelessly, clothed in an odd black and white hooded cloak. Her right arm fell from between the folds of the robe, showing a ragged stub in place of a forearm. A closer look at the bloodied face showed… Lucy? A gaping wound opened her chest up into a bloody crater. A boggart taking the form of the dead body of someone you care about isn't unheard of by any means – but, this image of Lucy was far too specific. Loke's jaw was clenched so tightly his teeth almost cracked. The room was painfully silent until it was broken by the sound of Lucy retching and emptying her stomach into a trash can in the corner. Loke shook his head and stepped back.

"Nope," he said simply, turning his back to the boggart and barely keeping his face in check. "I pass," he announces flatly, walking away. Theo Nott snickered.

"Fuckin' pussy," he laughed under his breath. I noticed Malfoy's face look apalled for a split second before he could stop himself. Faster than I thought possible, Loke had Theo by the neck and raised off the ground in front of him. His usual carefree expression was replaced with a dark look of fury that didn't fit with his personality at all. Theo choked and his hands scrabbled at the man's iron grip. The amount of hatred burning in his eyes made me flinch.

Nott's face started to turn red and still no one intervened, everyone either too shocked to react or choosing not to. "Care to repeat that?" Loke growled, the threat in his voice sending a sliver of fear through me. I glanced at Professor Fernandes to see him standing still, watching the scene unfold with an expression indicating that he, too, was torn on whether or not to intervene.

"Loke. Stop," Lucy called weakly as she stumbled towards him from the trash can, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth, her face still pale. She reached him and put a firm hand on his shoulder. "Let him down," she said, eyes hardening and voice gaining an edge. Loke stood frozen for a moment more, than opened his hand and letting the barmy slytherin crumple to the ground, clutching his freshly bruised neck, coughing and gasping. Loke watched with pure disdain, standing over him. With a sneer he turned and resumed his walk to the back of the room with the other people who've already gone. Lucy glanced at the choking slytherin in disgust before starting to turn back.

"F-fuck you, man! Are you fucking barmy? Could've bloody well killed me!" Nott foolishly wheezed out. Just as quickly as Loke had moved, Lucy spun back around with a kick, her foot connecting with Nott's head and sending him flying several feet back. He landed in a heap, groaning in pain but otherwise unmoving.

Everyone just stared. Lucy turned her nose up at the groaning heap and spun back around to stalk back to Loke, who had a wide grin on his face and a spark of his old cheery disposition back. Everyone looked to Professor Fernandes.

"Whoops. Looks like the situation resolved itself before I could step in. How dreadful," he deadpanned. "Oh well. Time to move on. Next!" he called dismissively, a hint of a smirk on his face.

Gray stepped up and cracked his neck, smirking. He shot a hateful glance at the probably unconscious Nott. "I call next shot at him, Luce," he calls over his shoulder. "Let's do this!" he shouts confidently.

The dead Lucy twisted into a whirlwind before settling on the form of a large, well built, armored man with a nasty scar running from his forehead down his cheek. He had dark spiky hair and dark, dead looking eyes. His face was split in a malicious grin. A chill seemed to emanate from him, a frozen mist slowly rising from his feet.

"Oh shit," Gray muttered, eyes wide. He stumbled back a step.

"TONKS!" Jelall yelled across the room. Tonks looked at him in confusion, hesitating at the sight of his panicked face. The usually composed man had fallen into a fighting stance, eyes locked on the armored man. The boggart raised a hand and a surge of magical power and icy chill ran through the room, seemingly gathering in his outstretched hand as a large runic circle appeared in front of him. Gray stepped backwards into a fighting stance, eyes wild, and hands in an odd formation, with the hand in back splayed openly and the hand in front fisted and pressing the side into the palm. Icy mist was starting to form around his hands and body. Tonks seemed to sense the danger and finally snapped out of her confusion.

"On it!" was her response response, followed by a twisting of the man into a small, hopping goblin like creature making pathetic little roars. Gray stepped forward out of his stance, fists still misting like breath in the cold, and punted the abomination backwards, where it flew into the box with a smash. Fernandes flicked his wrist and the door slammed shut. Gray stared at the box, panting heavily. Both men relaxed their stances after a moment.

"My apologies, everyone. As with Miss Heartfillia's boggart, the form it just took had far too much power to be left unchecked," he explained brusquely. He sighed. "Well then. I guess that's a good place to stop for the day. Sorry, you two," he motions to Harry and Draco, who both had relief written all over their faces, "but I guess we're out of time." He finished. "All in all, aside from a few unexpected incidents, I'd say this exercise was a success. If you wish, you are welcome to set up a retry for practicing. But otherwise, I think we can go ahead and send the boggart on its way," he said with a slight tremor. "I uh, yea. We'll talk more about this lesson tommorrow. For now, you have no homework, so have a good rest of your day." With that he dismissed us and started moving the box back into the storage room with Tonks' help. "oh, and could someone take Mister Nott to the Hospital wing? He's probably not moving anytime soon," he called back. Everyone looked to Malfoy who only shrugged.

"Bloke had it coming, what can I say," he drawled, hands in his pockets. A different slytherin and a Hufflepuff stepped up and threw the idiot's arms over their shoulders, dragging him out the door. Excited chatter erupted amongst the students as they gathered their things, the adrenaline still coursing through our veins. Some were more jittery than others, and a few were quiet, but as a whole it seems everyone came out mostly unscathed. I met up with Harry and we exchanged curious looks.

"Well that was…. Interesting," Harry said slowly. I nod.

"Let's just file that away for now," I suggest.

When we parted ways to go to our next class, I found myself pulled into one of the alcoves covered by a tapestry. Like always, I had my wand out and a hex halfway formed before my brain recognized the platinum blonde hair and slate eyes. Malfoy pushed me against the wall, anger burning in his eyes. But for some reason, I could tell it wasn't anger aimed at me.

"What. Did. She. Do?" he hissed out, face haggard and hands clenching on my shoulders. I looked at him in bewilderment. "My aunt. What… what did she do to you?" he clarified, voice pained. I stiffened. Memories came flooding back again.

 _Nothing could ever prepare a person for the Cruciatus curse. My brain had hardly had the chance to register the incantation "Crucio!" as she spat it out before the red light consumed my vision. And then everything was pain. My body tried to contort and twist, the deadlocked feeling of the Immobilizing spell amplifying the sensation of molten lava scalding my vein. Every blood vessel and nerve ending in my body was crackling, charring, screaming in pain. My eyeballs felt as if they were melting in fire, my head splitting open and spilling the contents of my brain, my lungs were shriveled as they tried to expel agonized screams that couldn't make it out of my locked mouth. My skin felt as if it was peeling back layer by layer, each uncovered bit of flesh boiling along with my organs. My bones shattered, splintered inside my body, piercing my flesh as it seared._

 _And then it stopped, my ears ringing and body trembling. The memory of the pain lingered, but my body was perfectly intact. I barely heard her cackle behind me before she released the immobilization spell. My limbs refused to work as they jerked erratically, trying to fight away the ghost of the pain that soaked into my very being. The red light came again, and the fire consumed my body again, my brain fracturing and splitting, trying to dissociate only for it to stop just before it could._

 _Again and again the red light hit me, my body writhing madly, slamming against the hard floor and nearby shelving until bruises bloomed under the skin, the crackling, peeling, burning skin, but that pain was nothing compared to the fire. I could barely hear my voice begging for her to stop, to just kill me, please just make it stop. I could just barely make out the horrible, depraved things she was shouting at me gleefully. Filthy mudblood… little whore… ugly worthless little bitch…_

 _The fog started to clear a little and I struggled to look towards her when the next red light missed me and stopped. Between my own sobbing, the sounds of battle, my ears ringing, I could hear… Sirius. My eyes struggled to open but I could make out the blurry scene of Sirius hurling spell after spell at the depraved witch._

 _"_ _Hermione! Get out of here! Go!" he screamed at me, drawing her away as their duel escalated. I moved my jerky limbs clumsily, brain fogged over, muscles twitching and blood rushing in my ears. My hand closed around my wand and I pulled myself up, stumbling blindly towards any direction. By the time my brain cleared enough to focus and my muscles steadied enough to control, I found myself collapsing, the last thing I saw before unconsciousness claimed me was Harry crying over Sirius' motionless body, Dumbledore nearby._

"Please. I need… to know…" Malfoy rasped, pulling me back from my reverie. I shuddered violently, tears streaming down my face. "Did she use the Cruciatus curse on you?" he murmered. I could only stare at the ground. He sucked in a breath and pulled me to him, crushing me to his chest and burying his face in my hair. My arms wrapped around him and I clung to him, fighting off the memories. "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry Hermione… I'm so… so sorry…." He whispered, body shaking. "I'm going to kill her," he whispered darkly. I said nothing and just held him tighter. "Even if I can't get out of… out of everything… even if I can't do anything… the one thing I will do… is kill that insane bitch," he continued, voice dripping with hate.

 **Why did I feel the need to torture Hermione? I don't know. I guess my favorite version of Hermione is the battlescarred war-survivor, aka Hermione in the Deathly Hallows. So I took creative liberties and moved up her torture scene by a couple books. Sorry bout the dark chapter. Next one is Jerza smut and funny stuff so. Yea.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jerza smut!**

3rd Person

"Sooooo…." Tonks started. Jelall shot her a look, still pulling the box into the room. "You're greatest fear is killing your wife, huh?" she says bluntly. Jelall glares at her until the cheery purple-haired woman slunk back, hands raised and hair turning blue. There was a light tapping on the side of the doorway, making both auror and mage turn.

"Miss Tonks, would you mind if I stole my hus- uh… if I borrowed Professor Fernandes for a moment?" Erza stumbled over her words. Jelall couldn't stop the smirk. He knew what was going through his wife's head – she was still thinking about the roleplaying they did a month before even learning of the mission. And now she can't handle saying "Professor Fernandes" without blushing. Tonk snickered but nodded and breezed out of the room. Jelall turned away from Erza, focusing immensely on maneuvering the heavy box into it's place in the corner, puffing in exertion. Sure, he could use his Heavenly Body magic to enhance his strength and finish this easily – but he needed the distraction right now. He heard a familiar sigh behind him.

He felt rather than heard her form approach him, and watched in agitation as she finished pushing the box with one hand quickly and smoothly. "I suppose I should've expected that one," he mutters, scratching his head.

"Jelall." Her voice was firm and demanding. He grunted, swallowing the burning guilt and self-hatred. He grunts non-committedly and refuses to meet her gaze. "Jelall," she growled warningly. Stepping closer and poking his cheek accusingly. He grit his teeth and turned away again. "Jelall, I know you're wallowing in self-hatred," she says blandly. His eyes dart to the side to see her agitated expression. "Jelall Fernandes, you look at me right now or I will make you!" she demands. A shiver of trepidation runs up his spine as he weighs his options. On the one hand, he would have to expose his guilt and confront his beautiful, perfect wife who is far too good for him and who he doesn't deserve in any sense. On the other, his beautiful, perfect wife will manhandle him until the former option happens regardless. He sheepishly turns his head to look her in the eyes, swallowing thickly. Her perfectly sculpted eyebrow cocks.

"Jelall, we've been over this a million and one times. You are not to blame for your actions at the Tower of Heaven. And even if you were, you are a changed man," she speaks softly, cupping his face gently. "You are the Jelall I fell in love with when we were kids, and fell in love with again as adults. I have forgiven you for everything. And on top of all that, you have done so much good since you became your old self again," she continues quietly, her eyes portraying her love and acceptance. Jelall hesitates, his self hatred starting to feel unneccessary. She steps closer, and brings her other hand up to cradle his face between her palms. "Do you trust me, Jelall?" she asks softly. He blinks.

"Of course I do! You know that, Erza. I trust you with my very being," he speaks with conviction, confusion in his eyes. Erza smiles.

"Then trust my judgement. I love you, and you love me. And that's all that matters. Not our childhood, not the Tower of Heaven, none of it matters. Because I'm yours and your mine," she concludes, eyes sparkling. Jelalls lips curled slightly yet hesitantly. She pulls him close and seal her lips over his, pouring all her love into the simple act. They rest their forheads together and look into each others eyes when they disconnect. Jelall chuckles warmly.

"I dunno, Miss Scarlet. I'm not fully convinced," he teases, voice low as he rests his hands on her shapely hips. Her eyes flash hotly and she licks her lips.

"I can think of a few ways to convince you," she breathed against his now-smirking lips. She leans forward enough to trap his lower lip between her teeth and pull back enough to stretch it, releasing it as a shudder runs through his now hot body. "I've been told that the first floor girl's lavatory is consistently abandoned, and no one ever goes there. Meet me there in half an hour and I'll share with you my thoughts," she purrs, pecking his lips quickly before pulling back. She extricates herself from his arms and sends him a saucy smirk over her shoulder on her way out, taking pleasure in the ruffled, raw look to the blue-haired man.

He shook himself from his stupor once she was gone and glanced at the clock. "Guess I better finish up here quick," he says to himself with a smirk.

Jelall POV

With a glance around me to make sure I was alone, I slipped into the first floor girls Lavatory. I hesitate inside the door. I really, _really_ hope Erza was right and this place is abandoned. This could get awkward otherwise. Before I can finish the thought, said woman reached around me to lock the door, her fingers intertwining with my own. Her lips brush my ear.

"Nice of you to come, Professor Fernandes," her lusty voice purrs in my ear. The sound shoots straight to my groin and my breath hitches. I turn around to look into her eyes heatedly.

"What can I say, Miss Scarlet? You caught my attention," I growl, looming close to her face. Her lips curl seductively, and she steps backwards, pulling me with her. I glance around the room. "Wow. Even abandoned women's bathrooms are fancier then the men's," I note drily. My eyes catch something. "Is... is that an engraved sink handle?" A giggle bubbles up from her throat and she winds my tie in her fist. I cock an eyebrow and she pulls me into a searing kiss. My tongue snakes out to tease the seam of her lips, pride welling up when she invites me in. Her hands slide beneath my robe, easing it off of my shoulders to fall to the ground. They then fluttered to the buttons of my shirt, slowly and teasingly undoing each button, revealing more and more of my torso. Before she can finish, I growl and ease her own robe off until it joins mine on the floor. She nips at my lip and I hastily begin unbuttoning her blouse. I get sidetracked when her cool fingers tease my bare chest, feeling my stomach and sides, causing the muscles to twitch beneath her skilled touch.

My shirt falls open and I hiss when her lips slide to nibble at my collarbone. My hands find her firm rear, her little mewl of approval making me hitch her leg up around my hip. I teasingly stroke up and down her stocking covered thigh. Her sharp intake of breath spurs me on and my hand moves back down to massage her glorious ass. She rolls her hips against me and I stutter. She pulls back sensually peels off her stockings, my eyes glued to the path her hands take, slowly revealing inch after inch of smooth, silky skin. I swallow thickly when she finishes and she takes a step forward. Her finger hooks in the buckle of my belt and she pulls me along with her to the far wall. I follow her lead and pin her there, caging her with my strong arms. She looks up at me with hooded eyes, her lips parted breathily.

"You did so well in class today, I think you deserve a reward," I purr in her ear, my lips teasing her jawline. She shivers and all but rips my shirt off of my body, tossing it to the side. I growl and do the same, pulling her blouse from her body to fully reveal her glorious breasts, barely contained by a black, lacey bra that makes my hardened member twitch. I breathe heavily and hook my arms around her, hoisting her up so her legs wrap around my waist. I can feel her warmth through the layers, and when her mouth slams back against mine I rut against her, savoring the deep moan she releases. Her fingers entangle in my hair and my chest rumbles. I let one of her legs fall back down and my fingers slide up her inner thigh. Smirking at her shivers, I let my hand slip beneath her skirt and seek the apex of her thighs. She was soaked – the knowledge that I did this to her has my cock pulsing in my pants, desperate to be free. "So… wet… fuck, baby…" I moan, teasing her over her thin panties. She squirms, bucking her hips against my fingers as they slide up and down her covered slit. I suck in a sharp breath and hunch down, pulling her panties down her beautiful legs slowly, making sure to caress her skin as I go. When she steps out of them I reach behind me and stuff them in my back pocket, shooting her toothy grin that has her darkened eyes going darker.

I straighten back up and slant my mouth over hers to swallow her moans when I slide my fingers back to her core, immediately circling her clit. Her hips grind towards me and I slip lower to tease her opening, using my palm to massage her clit. Slowly, I slip my fingers inside her, sliding as deep as I can go before massaging her walls. Her moans gain in intensity as she rides my hand. I pull back to watch the wonderful sight she made, my free hand fumbling with my belt and pants until I could push them down over my thighs. My erect member strained against the fabric of my boxers and one of her hands reached for it, teasing the head with her thumb as her panting increased. I decide I'm going to make her cum before I'm even inside her.

I crouch to nip at the swell of her breasts, my free hand flipping the cup down to expose her pretty little pink peak. My mouth waters as I latch on, pulling the tip between my lips to flick with my tongue.

"J-Jellal… Fuck…" she moans above me, her voice throaty. I curl my fingers to press almost viciously against her g-spot, my teeth flashing against her breast.

"Cum for me, Erza…" I purr against her chest, my fingers working quicker and harder. She's riding my hand desperately, her hands gripping my shoulders tightly. When I can feel her walls start to quiver I move back up to suck on the sweet spot just below her ear. Another few practiced movements and she clenched around my fingers with a beautiful keening sound. The feeling of her release on my hand has me grinning proudly.

I withdraw my fingers and look her in the eyes as I suck them clean, never breaking smoldering eye contact. Just as I finish my treat, her hand shoots to my groin, immediately slipping into my boxers to grasp my aching shaft. I groan as she pumps a couple time before she pulls the garment down enough to free it. The feeling of the cool air finally hitting my hot, pulsing member has a shiver shooting up my spine and my hips stuttering. She jumps up and wraps her legs around me, her arms circling around my neck and her panting mouth sucking my earlobe between her hot lips. My hand grabbed her ass and I lifted her enough to align my cock with her opening, sliding myself between her slippery lower lips back anf forth. I couldn't take it anymore.

I pulled her down onto my cock at the same time as I thrust up, and I slammed our mouths together to drink down her screams of pleasure. I groaned. She felt so fucking good. Her walls hugged me perfectly, pulling me deeper into her heat. One of my hands threads through her glorious scarlet locks, her own hands mimicking the action in my blue tresses.

We began moving as one, her hips rolling against mine with every thrust, the pleasure shooting through us in delicious waves, growing stronger and stronger and the coil winding tighter and tighter. I crack open my eyes and gape at the beauty of my Erza in the throes of passion. I don't know how she can want me… but I sure as hell can't turn her away. I tried so hard to push her away for all those years… but as soon as I gave in for a taste, I was a goner.

It was like she was made for me – we fit together like two puzzle pieces. Her skin was like the finest silk – not even the hundreds of small scars could mar her beauty. I leaned forward to kiss the tiny scar in the corner of her right eye – the only visual reminder of her loss. Her walls squeezed around me, pulling me back from my admiration. The pressure at the base of my spine was almost unbearable. Her lips found mine again and the heat between us escalated, burning us alive, our bodies all but slamming together in our pursuit of pleasure. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her moan raised a few octaves as she came. It was too much – her clenching walls pulled me over the edge with her, milking my cock desperately, my seed shooting into her womb in blinding spurts. We clutched at each other, crushing our bodies together as we rode out the climax, our hips jerking while our combined release dripped down my length onto my hips.

Slowly, my mind started to work again, the blissful euphoria fading to a tingling, satisfied hum. I let her legs fall to the floor where they wobbled unsteadily for a moment. I chuckled warmly and peppered her face with kisses. With a slight grimace, I flicked my hand to pull a roll of toilet paper from the nearest stall, wiping myself off quickly and tossing it back into the toilet. I tucked myself back into my boxers and pulled my wife to my chest, kissing her deeply. Our lips melded together and –

"Wow. And they call _me_ Moaning Myrtle."

Both our eyes shot open and we jumped apart in shock, looking around frantically. There was a flash of light as Erza requipped her ethereal mace. I spun around and let out an odd squawking sound in surprise when I came face to face with the transparent face of a bespectacled, pig-tailed girl. I stumbled back and she let out a disconcerting giggle, flying up and around.

"Oooooh! You two are naughty!" she cackled and I exchanged a look with Erza.

"Erza!" I hiss, "why exactly is this bathroom abandoned, again?" Her eyes blink owlishly before she starts to blush.

"I… uh… I kinda wasn't listening to the why, I tuned out as soon as I heard it was abandoned," she admitted sheepishly. I gaped at her.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! HOW DARE YOU TAINT MY TOILETS WITH YOUR ILLICIT ACTIVITIES!" the whiny voice screamed from everywhere. I looked around frantically. A crash to my left made me jump. Erza had smashed a toilet with her mace.

"Erza! Don't break things!" I hiss, grabbing at my hair.

"HOW DARE YOU BREAK ONE OF MY TOILETS, YOU RED-HEADED HUSSY!"

At this Erza's eyes narrowed.

"Um, we're really sorry! Uh, we didn't know this was your, uh, toilets!" I call out desperately. I spot the ghost's head poking out of a toilet and I barely manage to grab Erza's arm before she can smash that one too.

"YOU WALK INTO _MY_ TOILETS AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THEY WERE TAKEN?" the ghost wailed. Shit. Think fast.

"Um, again, we're really sorry!" I try again desperately. The ghost snorts.

"You're not sorry. And as much as I _enjoyed_ the show," the ghost leered in a way that made me feel violated, "I'm very offended you would do so in _MY OWN HOME_!" she cried, flying out of the toilet and around the room with a wail until she dove back into a different toilet with a massive splash. The toilets began to overflow while the sound of the ghost's wailing echoed around the room. Erza grabbed my hand and pulled us to the door, shoving my robe in my hands. I pulled it on while she requipped into her casual white blouse and short blue skirt she usually wears under her armor. We sprint out of the room as the water starts to reach the door.

We made it down the hall a ways before we slowed to a stop. There was a moment of silence before we both burst out laughing.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry," she gasps out. I snort and pat her on the head.

"Y'know what? I'd say it was worth it," I tease. She pokes me in the cheek, then looks me over.

"Ummm… so you may wanna meteor yourself back to your quarters," she says slowly. I look down and blush. The robe helps, but it's still very obvious I am shirtless beneath it. I hastily re-buckle my belt and adjust my pants, tugging at my tie awkwardly. She giggles and I pout at her.

"Hey, no fair! You don't have to worry about getting your clothes messed up!" I teased. She shrugs.

"Damn, what happened to you guys?"

We turned to see Gray. I let out an embarrassed chuckle. "We found out the reason the first floor girls' lavatory is abandoned and unused," I say drily. He raises an eyebrow and Erza snickers.

"Uh huh…. Um, why is it abandoned, then?" He asks slowly, eyeing the pool of water seeping out from under the door down the hall.

"Well, I gotta go get a shirt. Or, really just change completely. So I'm guna go," I offer. "Meteor!" With my magic activated, I zoom through the halls in a blur to my quarters, managing to only startle a few groups of students and one flustered Professor McGonnagal on my way there.

Back in the hallway, Erza smirks at Gray and walks off whistling without a word, leaving a very confused ice mage to watch the pool of water slowly gather in the hallway. "At least _try_ to fix it!" the half naked man yells after her in exasperation.

 **Quick reminder I want to do: THIS IS A SMUTTY FANFICTION. EVERY SEX SCENE I WRITE IS AN IDEALIZED PORTRAYAL OF SEX. Seriously, just in case there's some younger reader accidentally building their knowledge of sex from what they read in fanfiction. Just like how watching porn does not give you proper knowledge of sex and how to have it, smutty fanfiction also (usually) does not use realistic portrayals. Because its fiction, and all the messy, awkward, uncomfortable parts of sex are left out and everyone cums multiple times and have impressive stamina and the guys have an unusually short recovery period and always know where to find the clit and what to do. So yea. Just want to make sure I mention that.**

 ***The more you knowwwwwww~~~~~***


	13. Chapter 13

**Still don't own anything.**

Jellal POV

Later that night, I awoke to see my beloved poking my sleeping face. Bleary eyed, I croaked out "what's wrong…?" Erza sighed and looked sheepish.

"Okay, so, I got Juvia to help put the ghosts bathroom back to normal, but the ghost is still rather… upset," she begins slowly. I sit up and try to rub the sleep from my eyes. She bites her lip and twiddles her thumbs. I wait for her to continue. "So the thing is, the ghost, I guess her name is moaning myrtle, well… she's just going to keep flooding the room and wailing about everything until we formally apologize. Juvia fixed the flooding three times before she gave up," she mutters. I blink.

"And you think the middle of the night is the best time for that?" I ask drily. She shrugs.

"Well we gotta do it as soon as possible, and hopefully this way we can avoid running into anyone. So get up, sleepyhead! We got a ghost to apologize to!" she teases, standing up and cocking her hip. I sigh in defeat and swing my legs over the edge of the bed. I feel her eyes rake over me and I raise my gaze to find her biting her lip and eyes dark. I shake my head at her and cross my arms.

"Oh no, hun. Maybe after we get back, but we'll get nothing done if you start," I warn. She sighs and pouts. I chuckle and search through my closet for a shirt. I find a plain white T-shirt and pull it over my head, following Erza out of my room. The professor quarters were essentially a series of suites, each suite guarded by a password protected mechanism – some involved statues that move to the side, some were portraits, and some were secret walls. My room was protected by one of the secret doorways set into a plain wall, although it wasn't exactly hidden. It had an elaborate doorframe, just instead of a door was more wall. The bricks twirled and retracted to form the doorway and we stepped through. I thought of something.

"Wait a second… how did you get in my room, anyways?" I ask suspiciously. Erza just smiled at me but said nothing. I was too tired to pry, and in all honesty, sometimes it's best to not question my wife's methods.

Ah. My wife. It still feels so amazing to be able to say that.

I smile at her warmly while she looked ahead, winking at her when she noticed me staring. We were quiet throughout the walk, keeping our ears strained to hear movements. Which wasn't very useful, since most of the paintings were snoring loudly in their frames. Erza had her Flame empress sword held out in front to guide our path through the dark halls. When we finally reached the section of castle with windows and candles, she put it away with a flash. It was quieter here, and much less disconcerting. Moonlight streamed through the tall windows, illuminating our way along with the gentle flickering of the spaced out candles. We turned the corner and I grimaced, seeing the pool of water nearly reaching us despite the door to the lavatory being far down the hall. We glanced at each other and with a sigh, we trudged through the shallow water to the lavatory. Relatively quiet sobs and wails were creeping out from the barely ajar door. Erza stepped inside confidently and I followed, a little less confident.

Erza walked to the middle of the room and stood awkwardly for a moment. "Um, excuse me? Myrtle?" she ventures. The sobs stopped and the pouting face of Moaning myrtle peeked out from a far stall.

"Come to defile my home with your illicit activities again?" she sneers. Erza stares for a moment, and I can tell she's fighting back the urge to either smack the ghost in the face or give a sassy retort.

"No, actually we're here to apologize. We are very sorry for what we did, and even though it doesn't make it any better, we really didn't know this was your home," she says diplomatically and sincerely. I nodded along. Myrtle narrowed her eyes at me.

"Normally I'd accept that, but I can't in good conscience let the blue-haired pedophile roam free," she glares at me. I blink a few times.

"Wait – what?" I communicate eloquently. Erza snorts.

"Pedophile!" Myrtle shrieks at me and I hop back in startled embarassment.

"I'm not a pedophile!" I protest awkwardly. Honestly I never thought I'd ever have to say that sentence. Myrtle flys at me and flaps her arms through my chest, sending icy chills through my skin at the feeling. I let out a startled squawking sound that I will never admit to. "Stop that!" I try flapping my hands back, and shivering when my arms pass through her ghost body.

"You're a pedophile! What's a professor doing with his student, anyway?! Being some kind of old pervert?" she huffs. I hop back farther at the accusation, too flustered to more than attempt to dodge and run away from her strange ghostly slaps. "PEDOPHILE PEDOPHILE PEDOPHILE!"

"Stop saying that!" I moan in mortification. "Meteor!" With that I blurred around the room trying to keep away from the vengeful spirit, but apart from a quick moment of confusion, she was keeping up pretty well. Although that could have more to do with the lack of space necessary for my meteor speed to really have an advantage. Erza just stood there watching the entertaining display. She must have gotten bored because she simultaneously grabs me out of the air as I pass and summon and swing her ethereal mace to smack Myrtle away. Embarassingly, both the ghost and myself made similar yelping noises of surprise. I wobbled to my feet and brushed off my shirt, the back of which was now soaked from the water, trying and failing to get the uncomfortable chilled feeling out of my flesh. Myrtle stared at Erza in disbelief.

"How… How did you hit me?!" she shrieks. Erza calmly rested her hands on the handle, the head of the mace on the floor and in front of her.

"That doesn't matter. What _does_ matter, is that we clear this up," she says with authority. I shiver violently and frown.

"Goddammit! How long does this weird cold feeling last?!" I groan, rubbing my arms in an attempt to warm myself. Both females ignore me.

"As amusing as it was to watch, I have to correct you. Jelall is not, and has never been, a pedophile." She says calmly. Myrtle narrows her eyes, but Erza raises her hand to silence her. "Unfortunately I can't tell you everything, since we're here at Hogwarts on a mission of sorts for the Headmaster, but I will tell you that I am not underage. I'm 28," she smirks. "I mean, yes, I'm physically only 21, you see there was this weird incident where I and a few others got trapped in time for seven years, but that's a whole 'nother story," she mutters. Myrtle crosses her arms. "But I digress. I am not underage, and Jelall is not taking advantage of me. He's actually my husband," she says simply. Myrtle's eyes go wide and she flies close, scrutinizing each of us.

"He's… you're… Wait, you're trying to tell me you're married?" she snorts in disbelief. "I can believe the twenty-years old part, but married? Yea, I'm not believing it," she huffs, turning away haughtily.

"You, a ghost, who lives in a magical castle full of witches and wizards and moving paintings and all kinds of other magic things, don't believe in something?" I drone. She glares at me over her shoulder and I sigh. "Whatever. The point is, Erza is my wife, and I am _not_ a pedophile," I grumble, cheeks burning in mortification. Erza smirks a little.

"Prove it," Myrtle sneers. I raise an eyebrow and side-eye Erza to see her face in a similar expression. "If you can prove you're married, I'll let the whole thing go, as long as you don't do this again."

"How the hell do we prove that? It's not like we brought our marriage papers with us," I sigh in exasperation. Myrtle shrugs. Erza's hand flashes and she brings her hand up to show off her freshly requipped wedding ring, grabbing my hand and raising it to show off mine. The ghost snorts.

"So you both have rings on your ring fingers. That proves nothing. For all I know, Blue-hair here could be married to someone else and cheating on them with a red-head wearing a purity ring to throw people off the trail," she spins back around to scrutinize us. My jaw drops a little.

"That's… weirdly specific. But okay then. First of all, that is not true. Second, I can't think of how else to prove this!" Erza groans, rubbing her temple with her hands, letting the mace disappear back into her requip dimension.

"Seriously, that is weirdly specific. You okay?" I ask slowly. The bespectacled ghost ignores me.

"Sucks to be you. But I'll tell you what. I'll give you til tommorrow night to prove it," she snaps, nose in the air. Erza stared for a moment before lighting up and looking at me.

"I'm pretty sure I brought that sorcerer weekly issue that covered our wedding!" she says excitedly. I raise an eyebrow.

"Not that I don't find that adorable, but don't you think that was a little risky to bring along?" I murmer to her. She shrugs.

"I'll bring it in tommorrow morning, alright? Undeniable proof," she states, looking Myrtle in the eye. The ghost sighed.

"Fine. I'll be quiet for another day," she allows, floating away. I look around at the water.

"Uh, should we go wake up Juvia to deal with the water again?" I ask quietly. Erza shakes her head.

"I'll take care of it."

She requips her sea empress armor and I swallow thickly. Dammit, that armor is far too sexy. Does it even function as armor? I'm pulled back to reality as she uses her armor and weapon to direct the water down the drains. Myrtle hovered above, watching curiously. Once finished, Erza requipped into her Herz Kreux pajamas and surveys her work proudly.

"Well that was interesting," was all Myrtle said. "Now then, get out of my bathroom!" she shrieked, making shooing gestures. We hurried out into the now mostly dry hallway. We looked at each other and giggled, starting our trek back to my suite.

Of course it would be far too simple for us to make it back with no problems. With Erza's Flame Empress sword lighting the way, we almost made it back. We turned a corner and came face to face with a very surprised Hermione and Malfoy.

Malfoy's wand was lighting their way, and they both had their prefect's badges pinned in plain sight. Hermione eyed Erza's sword apprehensively.

"Ummm… Your sword is kind of… on fire," she informs us slowly. Erza blinks.

"I'm aware of that, thank you," she responds. A moment of awkward silence passes before Malfoy clears his throat.

"And what are you doing wandering the halls in the middle of the night, Miss Scarlet?" he demands with a bit more authority than was necessary. Erza's eyebrow ticked but she held back.

"If you must know, I had business with Moaning Myrtle," she says. Hermione cocks an eyebrow.

"Why on earth would you want to have business with _her_?" she blanches. Erza attempts to look sheepish.

"Well, long story short, through a series of events that may or may not have been my fault, I pissed her off really, REALLY badly," she began slowly and articulately. Granger visibly shuddered. "So I snuck out to try and apologize to her," Erza continued.

"Why in the middle of the night?" Malfoy asks suspiciously.

"Look, the series of events was rather embarrassing, and I wanted to clear this up before her wailing was actually heard by someone," she said, actually blushing a little. Malfoy opens his mouth to pry but Hermione prodded him.

"I know you're itching to take points away from Gryffindor, but I have to agree with her. That is actually a pretty logical reason," she persuades with a mild amount of contempt.

"Look you at least need an escort!" he argued and I shifted. For the briefest moment I considered fading back into the shadows to escape. Unfortunately, I couldn't bring myself to abandon Erza, even in such a non-threatening situation. So I cleared my throat loudly. Hermione beat me to it, though.

"Are you daft? Professor Fernandes is _literally_ right behind her. How could you possibly not notice him?" she says in exasperation, signaling toward me. Sure enough, Malfoy's eyes focus on me and widen slightly in what appears to be a combination of surprise and shame.

"Well, sorry! I was a little distracted by the bloody fire sword, alright!" he spat sarcastically. Hermione bristled visibly before turning back to us, irritation still in her expression.

"Whatever, Malfoy. She has an escort so she's fine. Let's just move on so we can finish this," she growls. Malfoy throws his hands up in exasperation.

"Fine, woman. Just shut your incessant chatter for _once_!" he sneers. Erza and I step to the side to let the arguing pair pass by. We stood for a few moments to watch the glow of Malfoy's Lumos spell fade the farther away they walked. I looked at Erza and we both just shrugged.

Just outside the staff quarters, I noticed a presence. I stopped in my tracks and slowly looked to my right, locking eyes with a hiding Lucy squeezed between a statue and the wall. Her eyes were wide and she stood absolutely still, making the moment excessively more awkward. Erza stopped a few steps ahead and locked eyes with Laxus as he rounded the corner that lead to his own quarters. The awkward frozen moment went on for a few moments before Erza finally broke it.

"Don't use the first floor girl's lavatory. Seriously," she deadpanned. I took that as our cue and we continued on our way.

 **I want you all to take a moment to really imagine the scene of Jellal zooming around the abandoned girls bathroom with Moaning myrtle chasing him yelling "Pedophile". Imagine his facial expression. Do it.**

 **You're welcome.**

 **Next chapter is more Lalu smut with some plot mixed in.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay let's try uploading this again. THe main point of the A/N is that this is the chapter that started everything. It was the first Fairy Tail fanfiction I ever wrote. Have a two year old chapter.**

Laxus POV

Gripping Lucy's wrist in my hand, I dragged her along after me, trying to ignore the feeling of her eye-fucking me from behind. I could smell her arousal, and it was driving me insane. It had been far too long since I had last tasted her, since I had last felt her tight little body around my aching co-

FUCK. I grit my teeth harshly before allowing myself a quick taste. I stopped abruptly and spun her against the wall, devouring her lips and hoisting her legs around my waist in a bruising grip. Swallowing her little whimpers and moans of pleasure and desperation, I ground my hips into hers harshly. I pulled away for a moment to assess the surroundings. We couldn't do this here, but the door to the abandoned st store room should be… AH! There it is!

I let her legs fall back to the ground, growling as I saw the small skirt fall back over her creamy, toned thighs. I all but sprinted towards the door to our destination, reveling in the sounds of Lucy's panting behind me. I caught a whiff of a couple familiar scents, but all thoughts were banished from my mind as I gripped the doorknob, wrenching it open, my only conscious thought being that I was about to be inside my mate again.

And that's when things got weird. There was a shriek followed by the sounds of panicked shuffling, and two figures were stumbling away from each other in panic, their clothes in disarray. The two occupants of the room were staring at us in wide eyed terror and panic. The fog of lust clouding my mind lifted a bit, enough for me to evaluate that I happened to recognize these two secret lovers.

There, standing before me with clothes in disarray, were Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

What. The Fuck.

For a few seconds, no one said anything. Finally recovering a bit, I straightened up and crossed my arms intimidatingly, cocking an eyebrow in what I hoped was a stern expression. Both Hogwarts wizards began babbling at once, gesturing wildly.

"It's not what it looks like, sir! This mugglebo- I mean, mudblood –"

"We were fighting! We always fight! It's just arguments and-"

"Arguments, Granger? Seriously?"

"Shut up Malfoy, now is not the time!"

"Hey! It's you – I mean, Shut up mudblood –"

"ENOUGH!" I roared, effectively freezing the bickering couple. "What the hell are you two babbling about?"

Malfoy turned panicked and fearful and made a gesture of begging. "Please, sir. Punish me however you want, it's my fault, but please, PLEASE, do not tell anyone about this! No one can know about us!" he begged. I got the feeling this young man had hardly ever begged for anything before in his life, and judging by Hermione's shocked expression, I was correct. I blinked.

"No, don't punish him! If anyone finds out, he'll be killed! Please!" Hermione begged, throwing herself in front of the platinum haired young man. At this, both of my eyebrows reached my hairline. I stole a glance at Lucy to see her expression was the same.

"What the fuc- Why the fuck would he be killed? What the hell is going on here?" I sputtered a bit uncharacteristically. Of all the things I had expected, that was not one of them. Draco gulped.

"W-What do you mean? I'm a Malfoy, a-and Hermione's a… a muggleborn…" he stuttered out as if that explained everything.

"I still don't see how that would get anyone killed," I said in confusion. Malfoy and Granger looked at each other in disbelief.

"Do you… not deal with blood purity prejudices where you come from…?" Hermione ventured skeptically. My head cocked to the side.

"Wait, you mean that blood-purity-feud shit is that big of a deal? I thought they were fucking exaggerating!" I exclaimed in shock.

"You'd seriously be killed for being with a… muggle-born or whatever?" Lucy asked, disbelief all over her face. The two students jumped and stared at Lucy as if noticing her for the first time.

"Y-Yea… The Malfoys are a very… prideful, arrogant pure-blood family. No offense Draco," Hermione explained slowly. Malfoy nodded. "And I'm… not a pureblood. Pure blood families like them consider relations of any kind with a muggleborn to be an extreme crime against the family itself," she continued, eyeing Lucy warily.

"That's fucked up! Why the- What- How…" Lucy spluttered. Malfoy regarded the two curiously.

"You both really don't know about this, do you?" He hesitantly asked, a bit of hope reaching his voice. I shrugged.

"Kid, I don't give a flying fuck about blood purity or any of that shit. And if shit's as bad as you say, then I sure as hell won't say anything," I said gruffly. Both Malfoy and Granger sighed deeply in relief. "Although, I gotta say, if it's this big of a deal… you guys should probably be a bit more careful," I added. Hermione looked up and darted her gaze between me and Lucy for a moment.

"Hey, wait a second… what are you two doing here?" she asked suspiciously. I felt Lucy stiffen. Shit.

"That's none of your business," I snapped. Draco also looked at us in suspicion.

"But, what business could a Slytherin teacher and a Gryffindor student possibly have at this time of night?" he asked slowly. After a pause, he added, "in an abandoned classroom?"

I looked at Lucy. She stared back until I smirked. Her eyes widened, then narrowed into the familiar look of "don't-you-fucking-dare-Laxus-or-I-will-Lucy-kick-the-shit-out-of-you". "Well," I drawled. "you see…" Lucy's expression darkened further, and I couldn't resist. I turned back to the two suspicious teens and smirked wider. "I was planning on bending her over one of these tables and fucking her til she can't walk." I finished smugly.

"LAXUS YOU FUCKING IDIOT WHY WOULD YOU TELL THEM THAT" Lucy shrieked, her face reaching a shade of red that could rival her armored teammate's hair. Yet, the mortification on her face paled in comparison to the wonderful expressions on the other two students. I honestly didn't think jaws could hang that low. The two were spluttering and I decided to see how far I could push my lovely mate.

"Well it's the truth, aint it blondie?" I guffawed, trying to withhold my giggles. Lucy launched herself at me, arms flailing.

"SHUT UP YOU NEANDERTHAL!" she screeched. I accepted the bruises with a grin (yes, bruises – my mate sure can pack a punch).

"Oh? What's wrong? Did you want me to fuck you against the wall like last week – mmmph!" I was cut off as my blondie actually _climbed_ me like a damn tree and desperately clapped her hand over my mouth. I started laughing against her palm, getting a good look at Malfoy and Granger. I didn't think their expressions could get any better than before, but _holy shit_ their faces are _priceless_. Granger was bright red and gurgling, and looked about two seconds away from fainting. Malfoy wasn't doing much better. After I had caught my breath, I reached a hand up to smother the string of curses and insults spewing from blondie's mouth.

"Sorry about that, just having some fun. But in all seriousness, I haven't gotten to brag about my girl this whole fucking trip, and we've got blackmail on you guys so, I figure, why the hell not," I snorted. The expressions of shell-shocked disbelief morphed into an understanding terror. I shrugged. "Hey, the way I see it, we both got 'forbidden romances'" at this I mockingly made air quotes, "between slytherin and gryffindor, so why not help each other out. Blondie and I have found a rather useful secret passage that connects this very room to the gryffindor common room, and I'm sure we can figure out some kind of symbiotic relationship. Since we're in similar predicaments," I tacked on at the end. The hogwarts wizards gaped at each other for a moment, before almost simultaneously gaining a look of acceptance. They seemed to hold a silent conversation.

"What the fuck, Laxus?" Lucy hissed in my ear. I smirked at her.

"Granger's pretty fuckin smart Blondie, and she knows this castle better than most. Wouldn't you like to see if we can find more secret passages? Or even some way to ensure that no ghosts show up?" I purred lowly. I felt her grip on me falter a bit, her breathing speeding up just enough to signify where her thoughts led.

"Fine," was all she said. Malfoy and Granger turned back to us.

"We… we, uh, accept? Is that what you say in this situation? I'm not really sure to be honest," Malfoy said shakily. Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

"Fine," she muttered. "wait.. what about Larry?" she blurted out. I raised an eyebrow.

"Who the fuck is Larry?"

Lucy looks exasperated and sheepish at the same time. "Erza accidentally almost said your name during a truth or dare deal in regards to me and she recovered by finishing the name as 'Larry'," she explained quietly. "He's your fictional younger brother I'm 'dating'," she tacked on. Malfoy's eyebrows raise. I snort.

"Who the fuck would name their two children a kickass name like 'Laxus' and the other one ' _Larry'?"_ I scoffed. Lucy shrugged sheepishly. "Oh please tell me Erza used the name 'Jerry' for her own boyfriend," I smirked wide, eyeing Blondie. She shook her head.

"Nope. She went with Siegrain," she said, giggling a little. "But I do wish she said Jerry, now."

"Wait, why'd she go for Siegrain? Wouldn't it be better to say Mystogan?" I continue musing. Lucy shrugged but was cut off before she could continue.

"What the fuck is happening right now?" Malfoy blurted out. Both our eyes snapped to the platinum blond. Hermione held a similar expression of confusion.

She suddenly stood up ramrod straight, apparently all confusion forgotten. "Shit! I gotta get back to the dorm!" she squeaked, pointing at the clock. Draco looked as well, and his face paled.

"Oh fuck! Uh, we gotta go. Thanks again! Uh… talk to you later or something!" he said quickly, finally re-buckling his belt and tucking in his shirt. Granger buttoned her top at lightning speed and before we knew it the two students had rushed past us into the corridor. Lucy slid down off my back and peeked out the door, looking both ways before closing it and locking it. She slowly turned around and I was instantly hard at the look in her eyes. I stepped up to her, pressing her against the door, caging her with my arms. Her hands gripped my waist and I bent my head to lightly brush my lips against hers.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" I purred. Her hands slid up my torso sensually, and she pushed herself up to my ear.

"That depends. I seem to recall you saying something about bending me over that table… and I may forgive you if you keep your word…" she purred back, groaning as my hips bucked forward.

Lucy POV

The heat in his eyes had warmth pooling in the pit of my stomach. He had worked me up so much before we got to the room that even throughout the entire ordeal with the other secret lovers, I was still turned on. As much as he embarrassed me with his crude comments, his words sent arousal shooting straight to my groin. His chest rumbled with a growl that instantly brought me back to the panting, soaking wet mess I was in the hallway. In a flash, his arms had hoisted me up to crush me to his chest, my legs automatically wrapping around his waist. His lips crashed against mine furiously, his tongue dominating my mouth. As he walked us towards a table, I ground down hard against the pulsing bulge in his jeans, relishing the hiss that slipped between his lips as he gnawed on my lower lip. He set my ass on the table and his hands slid beneath my shirt immediately. I cried out as his thumbs worked beneath my lacey bra and grazing oh so slightly against my hardened nipples. His lips moved to suck and nibble on the sweet spot where my jaw and neck connected beneath my ear. He bucked his hips forward and I stifled a scream at the jolt of pleasure the friction gave.

"Oh fuck, Laxussss…." I moaned. He grunted.

"You will address me as Mr. Dreyer," he commanded into my ear. I shuddered. We'd only done the obvious role-play once before since we got here, but holy shit did it get me hot. "You've been a very bad girl, Miss Heartfilia. So bad, I don't even know where to begin with your punishment," he growled before sucking on my earlobe. I moaned long and low, and he chuckled darkly. One of his hands reached under my skirt to caress my core through my panties. At the swift contact I yelped, and even he lost osme of his composure. He groaned, bucking his hips before he regained control. "Fuck," he breathed. "Miss Heartfilia. You're so fucking bad. Getting so wet for me… You're just dying for me to fuck you, aren't you?" he growled. His fingers were torturously light against my covered mound, and I could barely catch my breath. His pointer finger slowly – _oh so slowly_ – slid to the side, just barely slipping inside my panties. I ground my hips against his hand violently, trying so hard to get the finger where I needed it, but he just kept it barely too far away. I whimpered. Finally, his skilled fingers pushed my panties to the slide and rubbed slow, maddening circles around my quivering opening. I practically sobbed in desperation.

"P-Please… Laxus…" I sobbed. Just then he slid one finger completely inside of me and I almost screamed.

"I said, you are to address me as Mr. Dreyer," He growled dangerously. I nodded quickly, bucking my hips in desperation.

"M-Mr. Dreyer… P-Please…M-more… Oh God, more..." I whimpered. His free hand ripped my shirt off completely, and in one swift movement, unhooked my bra. I barely had the clarity of mind to raise my arms enough for him to rip off my bra, freeing my breasts to the air. His free hand then moved to tease and flick at my hardened peaks.

"Tell me, Miss Heartfilia," he grunted, "Tell me how much you want me to fuck you," he growled, trailing his teeth down my neck as his finger pumped maddeningly slowly inside of me. "Tell me how much you want my hard cock in your tight little pussy." I screamed as his finger curled inside of me and hit that magical spot that had me seeing stars. "Little slut, aren't we? Trying to fuck your teacher? Tell me how badly you want your my cock inside of you. How much you want me to punish you. Tell. Me." He commanded darkly, punctuating his demand with sharp thrust of his fingers. His words alone almost made me cum. My head rolled back and forth in delirium. All that existed in this moment was Laxus. But I'll be damned if I let him beat me. I _will_ make him lose control.

"I'm… ha… only bad for you, Mr. Dreyer… OH! Fuck… I want you so bad, sir. I n-need… I need… yes… your cock in my tight little pussy…. Please, Mr. Dreyer…. Fuck me like the bad girl I am, show me how much of a little slut I am…. Make me yours Mr. Dreyer…." With each filthy statement, his breath grew more and more ragged. "I'm so….ngh, so wet for you, sir. I want you to pound my sweet little cunt until I've learned my lesson. I'm at your mercy, Mr. Dreyer!"

"You remember the safe-word, right?" he whispered desperately against my neck, breaking character for only a moment as his sharp fangs pricked my sensitive skin. His body twitched, muscles tensed until he almost vibrated with restraint. I nodded, not even trusting my voice at this point. His question had my heartbeat pounding like a sledgehammer – it was a question he always asked when he was close to losing control. He raised his eyes to mine and the look on his face was so feral and so hungry I couldn't even stand it. "I'm going to fuck you now, Miss Heartfilia," he growled, his eyes crazed. Quicker than I thought possible, he pulled his finger from me, tearing my panties in two, and flipped me around. He roughly pushed me down, and I hissed at the feeling of smooth wood against my bare breasts. I don't know how exactly he got his pants off, and I don't even care all that much. But in that next second, with no warning, he sheathed his cock to the very base, the front of his hips pushing against my ass cheeks. The sudden, delicious intrusion was all I needed to send me flying over the edge for the first of what was sure to be many times. The pleasure of _him_ stretching my walls so wonderfully was almost too intense, my vision completely white, strangled and lewd noises that I didn't even recognize leaving my throat. Laxus wasted no time and immediately began fucking me in earnest, his rod pistoning in and out of my slick, spasming cunt.

"FUCK ME LAXUS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. With every thrust, the head of his cock stroked that magical, wonderful spot so deep inside of me. His large hands gripped my ass tightly, pulling me back with each thrust so hard I felt him bumping against my cervix. I felt one hand leave my ass, only to come back down swiftly with a smack. That simple act had my eyes rolling back and my body convulsing for a second time. My back bowed and my muscles clenched desperately. Laxus groaned lowly and slowed his thrusts as my walls constricted against his throbbing member. As I began to come down from the high, he grunted and bucked his hips violently, picking up his pace again.

"So… ngh… fucking tight… L-Lucy…." He grunted desperately. My hands clawed desperately at the smooth table I was pinned against. I arched my back and craned my neck to look behind me, and I actually almost came again from the sight. I don't know when it happened, but Laxus' dress shirt was unbuttoned and hanging open, his massive, perfect torso bared to the world. Drops of sweat slid down his undulating muscles, his face twisted in a predatory, desperate, starving expression, hints of scales forming around his cheekbones. The tendrils of his tattoo seemed to ripple against his skin, his eyes glowing, spiked hair in more disarray than usual. He looked like the dragon he was inside. He roared and with another smack of his hand, he sped up to an inhuman speed that had my brain going blank. I tried to keep my eyes on the wonderful sight of my dragon losing control, of his neck cording and straining, his fangs sharpened, and his eyes blazing and his jaw opened in a heart-stopping howl. Through the almost suffocating haze of pleasure I could feel his hot seed coating my walls as my convulsing, tight little body milked him for everything he had, ecstasy filling my every fiber of my being.

I honestly couldn't tell you how long that final orgasm lasted. Laxus continued thrusting through the whole thing. As his erratic thrust slowed, helping me ride the aftershocks, he slumped over my back, breathing heavily. I slowly came back from the fog of pleasure, feeling warm liquid slowly dripping down my inner thigh. Whispers of his name were leaving my tired lips in strings, his own lips mouthing my name against my back. It took about five minutes, but finally Laxus recovered enough to slowly pull his now limp member from my body. The feeling of emptiness that came with the slow removal made me groan loudly. He stopped, the head still barely inside, and I felt him twitch against my entrance.

He slid forward slowly, teasingly, and I felt him become semi-hard. He lazily slid himself in and out, stoking the fire within me again. After a minute of this teasing, I started to push back only for him to withdraw completely. I whimpered in disappointment, whipping my head around to pout at him. He was smirking at me, but his eyes were dark. He pulled me to my feet where I wobbled unsteadily. He chuckled warmly before lifting me to his chest and wrapping my legs around his waist, his now fully hard cock rubbing teasingly against my clit. I dug my nails into his shoulders and rocked forward, rubbing my clit harder against him. He growled and walked me to the wall, pressing me against it roughly and grinding against me. I threw my head back against the wall with a lewd moan. He moved his mouth to my ear.

"I wanna taste you, Miss Heartfilia," he purred. "Naughty girl, I wanna tease you until I feel you cum around my tongue and fingers. Do you want me to do that? DO you want me to make you cum, little slut?" I trembled in sheer arousal.

"Oh fuck, Mr. Dreyer. Yes… please eat my pussy," I moaned. In the back of my mind I laughed at how corny my words probably sounded, to be honest if I was any less turned on I would start giggling, but judging by the responding growl, they had done the trick. I suppose even dragon men are simple creatures at the end of the day. He let me down onto the ground and knelt down, hoisting one of my thighs over his shoulder. I felt his warm breath against my wet core and my fingers grabbed his hair in desperation. He nudged my swollen clit with his nose before flicking his tongue over it once. I yelped at the shock of pleasure that went through me. I felt, rather than heard, his rumbling chuckle. He gave my sex a long, hard lick and my hips thrust forward of their own accord. This made him growl deeply and I felt a fresh wave of arousal hit me at the sound.

"Fuck, Lucy… so fucking delicious…" he groaned before swirling his tongue around my nub, pulling it between his lips to suck on. My head thrashed wildly, a long moan slipping past mouth. I felt one of his hands gently teasing my entrance and my eyes rolled back. He swiftly thrust two fingers deep inside my channel and continued to swirl his tongue against my clit. He curled his fingers and massaged my inner walls expertly.

"Fuck, Lax- I mean, Mr. Dreyer… AH! Ngh… Please… I'm so close… don't make me wait anymore…" I begged. It had barely been a couple minutes and he already had reduced me to pile of goo. He groaned, the vibrations making me jump.

"Miss Heartfilia… since you took your punishment so well, I'll give you a reward. I'll let you cum." He said in a deep, authoritative voice. He flicked his tongue in the special way that always finished me off and I fell over the brink. I smashed my pelvis against his face, gripping his hair so tightly I thought I'd rip it out while I wailed out my orgasm. His tongue lapped up everything I gave him enthusiastically before sensually kissing my oversensitive nub. As I came back down to my mortal body, he stood up, wrapping my legs around his waist and slipping the head of his cock inside of me teasingly.

"M-More, baby. I want my dragon," I purred desperately between breaths. His chest vibrated with a deep growl before he drew his hips back and impaled me on his member. Every time I feel this man inside of me, I think "it couldn't possibly get any better than this", and every time, I reach heights of pleasure I couldn't even have dreamed of before I met him. He slowly pumped himself in and out a few times, making sure I was ready, before he bent his knees and thrust to the deepest parts of my body. Garbled nonsense spilled from my throat and my hands scrabbled for purchase against the wall as he raised me with his arms and let me drop in time with his thrusts, effectively utilizing gravity to drive deeper and deeper. "Oh fuck, Laxus… ngh, you're so deep, baby…" I moaned wantonly. He groaned in agreement, allowing the deep, hard thrusts to take us both to even higher levels of pleasure. His fangs scraped against my bared neck, my thighs tightening around him and making him falter. He shifted, hooking his arms beneath my knees in a way that put me completely at his mercy. The first thrust in this new position had me seeing stars – I could feel every inch of his rock-hard member, my walls gripping him everywhere in an effort to keep him in his new place in the furthest depths of my wet heat. He pulled back and slowly sheathed himself fully, making me scream. It was almost too much, his cock pressed against the wall at the very end of my channel. His hips rotated so he pressed against every side, my eyes rolled back.

"Tell me who you belong to," he grunted, a bead of sweat sliding down past his temple.

"You- AH!" The rotation of his hips had me going cross-eyed. "I'm all yours, baby. I'm only yours," I gasped out with what little breath I had. His eyes blazed.

"You're mine, Lucy. Mine, mine, MINE!" he roared, snapping his hips roughly and violently, a garbled mess of syllables and his name spewing from my mouth.

It didn't take much longer to push me over the edge, and my convulsing walls pulled him over with me. He spun us around so his back was to the wall and slowly slid to the ground, cradling me against his chest.

"Fuck blondie… that was fucking amazing, babe…" he breathed in contentment, squeezing his arms tighter around me and lifting his hips slightly, just enough to remind me that he was still inside of me. I grinned lazily and let my eyelids slide closed for a second. His chest rumbled.

"Don't you go thinking we're down now, blondie. We're just getting started," he growled, stroking my back gently. I giggled.

"Oh I know. Same goes for you, babe. This was just the warm-up to get our rocks off quickly. Now, once we recover a bit, we can move onto the all-night fucking we've both missed," I breathed against his chest, pressing a kiss to the black tendrils on his pectoral. I felt him shiver and twitch from his spot inside of me. I raised my head and looked into his dark, stormy eyes. Just as our lips pressed together, there was a hesitant knock on the door that made me freeze. Laxus only grunted.

"Don't worry, it's just that Malfoy kid, and he's alone," he murmured, nipping at my bottom lip. I pulled back a bit and eyed him.

"Go see what he wants, Laxus," I demanded, crossing my arms in a way that pushed my bountiful cleavage together in a very enticing way. He drooled a bit and started to lean forward again, only for me to place a hand on his chest to halt him, which caused him to actually whimper in protest. "The sooner you go talk to him, the sooner we can get back to this. Now hurry up, Sparky!"

Laxus groaned pathetically, pouting at me for a moment until the timid knock came again. He huffed. "Fine. One second."

Laxus POV

It took every ounce of willpower to pull this beautiful woman off of my cock, but her determined look somehow gave me enough strength to do so. We both hissed at the loss of connection, and I set her on the table, where I shrugged off my shirt and wrapped it aorund her shoulders. She snuggled into it and inhaled my scent deeply, and I twitched. Fuck that's hot.

 _Knock Knock._

God dammit.

I tucked my cock back into my boxers and pulled up my pants while stomping towards the door. I could feel lightning sparking off me. I stopped at the door and took another whiff, making sure it was only the kid. Yep, just him. I wrenched the door open and gave him a look that could make a man soil himself.

Malfoy was completely red-faced and trembling, obviously not only embarrassed but clearly fearing for his life.

"Speak now before I kill you, kid," I growled. He gulped.

"Uh- H-Hermione forgot her uh robe in there and it has her prefect badge on it and if it's found here it's really obvious it belongs to her and people will wonder how it got there and-" I raised my hand to stop his word vomit. My forehead ticked in annoyance and I looked around the room behind me. I spotted it, under one of the far tables and I grunted before turning my somewhat less murderous gaze back to the clearly terrified man.

"Lucy will bring it with her when she goes back to the Gryffindor dorms. Is that acceptable?" I growled. Malfoy nodded enthusiastically. "Good. Now beat it, kid."

After the young man had scrambled away, I closed and locked the door again. I turned and locked eyes with my Blondie, who sat primly on the edge of the table, smirking. She hopped to her feet and slowly let my shirt fall off her shoulders and I gulped. She curled a finger at me in a come hither moment and the last of my control left me. I stalked over to her and circled her slowly, like a goddamn animal stalking its prey. I should feel ashamed, but hey, fuck it. The little minx is super into it.

"Come here, baby. I want you to take me like the dragon you are," she purred. And then I pounced.

Hermione POV

I woke with a start to the soft sound of stone scraping on stone and looked around in confusion. Oh, right. I fell asleep on the couch in the common room, waiting for…

Lucy! Right, because she was… uh…

My cheeks blazed. I looked around and saw someone pushing a small portion of the stone wall back into place in one of the corners. I squinted in the dim light of the fireplace, and blushed even more when they turned around. It was Lucy, alright – but she looked like she looked so thoroughly shagged I felt like I was intruding on something just seeing her like this. She yawned and stumbled towards me. She noticed me and jumped with a small squeak, her cheeks turning bright red.

"H-hey! Uh, h-here's your.. uh… yea," She stuttered, tossing my robe to me. I caught it easily.

"Uh, yea thanks…" I replied awkwardly. The silence stretched on for a bit longer, and I tried my best not to notice the oversized, silky, purple shirt (that I had seen on Professor Dreyer earlier) in place of… well, almost everything. She awkwardly giggled, still blushing, then tried (and failed) to subtly cover her large amount of hickies and bite marks all along her neck and chest.

"Hey is that a tattoo?" I asked automatically as I noticed for the first time the strange black tattoo across her collar bones. She froze, and looked down.

"Crap! It wore off!" she squeaked, pulling the collar of her (Professor Dreyer's) shirt closed to cover it, before looking at me with round eyes. "Uh… it's, uh…. Complicated, but yes, it is technically a tattoo…?" she blabbered, scratching the back of her head. "I'm, uh, going to go ahead and go shower now, so uh…. Night!" she squeaked before skittering off towards the showers. I blinked after her, the blush still on my face and shook my head. That tattoo looked familiar for some reason, but I can't quite remember where I'd seen it.

I turned to go up to the dorms and finally put this confusing, embarassing night behind me only to jump out of my skin and the sight of Erza leaning against the doorway in her nightclothes, her eyebrow raised.

"You get used to it eventually," is all she said before smirking and going back up the stairs. I shook my head in disbelief. What the hell is up with these people?

I looked at my watch and spluttered. It was five in the goddamn morning. Lucy was gone for five hours. My face heated up again and I quickly scampered to my bed and faceplanted, trying to just sleep and put this behind me. I peeked to my left and saw Erza sitting up in bed with a book, eyeing me warily.

I rolled over to face away and I fell asleep to a head swirling with questions. Where have I seen that tattoo before? Is it wrong to keep this a secret? Shit, my morals are screaming at me. Oh my god, two people know about me and Malfoy now! Will they keep a secret? And how long ago did Erza get back to the dorm? She looks like she hasn't even gone to bed yet! Most importantly… What is going on with these weird people?

 **Hopefully this works. If it's still code when I check it, I'm guna flip this table.**


	15. Chapter 15

**You may have noticed a name change. Allow me to explain - my former username happened to also be my gamertag. And I decided that** ** _maybe_** **having that openly linked to my smutty fanfiction writing could come back to bite me in the ass. Also, I had to try like fifteen different witty usernames before I gave up cuz they were all taken. I JUST WANTED TO BE BEEP BEEP LETTUCE.**

 **Moving on. Yes, I know it's been a laughbably long time since I updated. After I posted the former chapter (aka, as I said, the first piece of fairy tail fanfiction I ever wrote and basically the reason I wrote everything else because I needed to set up a background for it and it got out of hand), I hit a wall. Oh well.**

 **This is just a funny little chapter that made me giggle and confronts something I've always wondered about in the Harry Potter universe. Admittedly, not the explosively amazing chapter that one would hope after, what, nine months? But oh well.**

All the chattering around the room ceased as soon as Professor Dreyar walked out of his office, a cloud of fury hanging around him. It effectively distracted me from what I had found out about him just the other night. About him and… um…

I glance at Lucy, barely withholding a blush. She was regarding the large man warily, but was otherwise the most calm person in the room. The chime signaling the beginning of class sounded just before he slammed a stack of papers down on his podium at the front of the room. He picked up the top paper and raised it up, glaring at us. I swallowed thickly.

"These," he starts. "These are the fucking _worst_ essays I've ever read in my life." he snarls, irritation clearly visible on his face. I don't even flinch at his cursing anymore. His stormy eyes sweep across the room. "I wouldn't even use most of these to wipe my ass, because I'm pretty sure my ass would get dumber from it. It would manifest its own consciousness, grow a brain, and lower it's IQ simultaneously from the mere touch of these fucking atrocities," he ranted. A few of the Fairy Tail students managed to stifle their giggles at his humorous choice of vocabulary, but the Hogwarts students were all pale and stiff in their seats. Professor Dreyar pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled hotly. "The only four people to submit something acceptable, or dare I say good, unsurprisingly were Granger, Malfoy, Heartfilia, and..." he trails off and shakes his head slowly. "For some god-forsaken reason... Gajeel," He finished in both disbelief and exaggeration.

"Gihi," could be heard from the back of the room. I resisted the strong urge to gape, but chanced a glance back to see the most smug expression I've ever seen on the studded Slytherin.

"As curious as I am how that is even _possible_ ," Dreyar starts again. "It is beside the point. I expected the subpar submissions from the Fairy Tail students - well, the ones in here at least," he drawls. I hear a "hey!" come from Mirajane, a pout on her face.

"That's cruel, Bossman!" Bickslow groaned in objection. Evergreen scoffed in offense. Dreyar grunts.

"Shut it, Bicks. I don't know how you and Evergreen are so bad at this when you spend all your time hanging out with Freed. Shouldn't some of his... Freed-ness have rubbed off on you by now?" he snapped. "And Lockser!" he jabbed his finger at the pale woman with the blue hair. She squeaked and cringed back. "You even _write_ in third person! And _not_ in the good way! Did Phantom Lord do _nothing_ to educate you?" he groused, throwing his hands up. Juvia's form started to ripple oddly and she sniffled. "Don't you dare go flooding the room right now, rain woman," he suddenly warns her. Her form stops rippling but she just curls in on herself in humiliation.

"Hey! Ease off, Laxus!" Mirajane yells at him. He narrows his eyes and his teeth grind in anger. I gulp. I feel terrified for the girl, but I also feel something else... some kind of barely noticeable energy pulse coming from her direction. The feeling makes my skin crawl uncomfortably. Her sister, Lisanna, grips her wrist and pulls her back down, though I notice her flinch as soon as her hand closes around Mira's wrist. Dreyar crosses his arms and closes his eyes, vein in his forehead pulsing. Loke snickers behind his hand and I scoot my chair away from him quickly as Professor Dreyar's eyes flash open and focus on him.

"You, Loke. YOU. Are the worst of them all," he says lowly. Loke scoffs. Dreyar stalks closer and places his hands on the table, looming over the ginger-haired playboy. Loke stiffens and his smirk looks strained. The air around Dreyar sparks with a low charge. "How _you_ , with all your years of knowledge, don't know how to write worth a damn is beyond me. It's insulting," he growls. Why is he so pissed at Loke? And what does he mean 'all your years of knowledge'? The ginger's smirk falters. Dreyar glares at him for a moment more before turning away and heaving a deep sigh. "at least you're better than Erza. Gods, I read something she wrote one time and it almost gave me a fucking stroke," he muttered. He stalks back to the podium.

"There's been a change in plans. For the next week, we're taking a break from our actual subject, and learning how to write a fucking essay," he announces. The room groans collectively and he smirks. "Oh we're just getting started." he warns. I sigh in irritation and he notices. "And as for Granger, Malfoy, Heartfilia, and..." he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in preparation "Gajeel - you four obviously don't need to deal with this. Although I'll give you extra credit if you help educate your classmates." he says. I perk up at that. Gajeel laughs loudly.

"Hear that assholes? I get to be teacher now!" he announces loudly, grinning toothily and jabbing his thumb at his chest. Lucy snorts.

"Oh come off it, Gajeel. Levy told me about how she had to tutor you after she found out you were barely literate thanks to Metallicana deeming that part of your education unneccessary." she drawls in a way that kind of sounded like Professor Dreyar. Gajeel huffs but crosses his arms, blushing a little.

"Fuck off, bunny girl," he grunts. Dreyar snorts.

"Well thank the fucking gods for that. I thought I was going insane. I guess that would make sense, since little flamebrain is barely literate as well." he snickers. Huh? Lucy smiles and shakes her head.

"That is also very true," Lisanna pipes up from her seat. Professor Dreyar claps his hands together and grabs the piece of chalk.

"Now then. Let's start with a little thing called a 'format'," his voice booms.

 **Did the pureblood kids (aside from Malfoy who tries to be better than Hermione at everything so would probably have figured something out) ever learn how to write an essay?**


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione POV

If I hadn't been looking at just the right moments, I would have missed it entirely. The first thing I noticed was when Erza set down her bag and the contents shifted enough for the top of a magazine to peek out the top flap. It said "Sorcerer Weekly" in fancy letters. Huh. I've never heard of that publication.

Must be a Fiore exclusive.

I didn't think much more of it at all, and almost forgot about it. And then, halfway through the lecture, Professor Fernandes did something strange. As usual, he was slowly pacing throughout the room as he talked. When he drew near Erza, I just barely heard him stutter slightly, and I caught his eyes widening and his face blushing lightly. What… the hell?

I angled my head downwards and watched out of the corner of my eye. He recovered quickly, his soft baritone continuing unhindered. His eyes swept the room quickly while he continued his walk. Just as he passed Erza, he flicked his wrist, and the magazine flew out of the bag silently into his hand, where he quickly tucked it in his robes. My eyes widened as I saw for just a split second – the cover of the magazine. It looked like a wedding photo – the bride had familiar, long red hair, and the groom had… blue… hair... and something… red… on his face…

Wait.

My brain struggles to try and re-picture what I just saw, coming up with no more information than what I already noticed in that split second. Why couldn't I have been born with a bloody photographic memory?! Glancing at Erza I note that her face is now the color of her hair. I stare at Professor Fernandes as he casually made his way up to his desk. With a skill that would have tricked anyone who wasn't actively looking for it, he slipped the magazine in his desk drawer.

I try to school my face back into something less… suspicious. Rubbing my face with my hand I take a moment to set my quill down. Do I pursue this? I take a moment to glance around the room only to lock eyes with Malfoy, who was wearing the same expression. Did… did he see it too? I blink at him before mouthing the words 'did you see that?'

He nods and looks back at the still blushing redhead. He looks back at me and shrugs in resignation.

I return to my notes, tuning back in to Professor Fernandes' lecture. Maybe I'll let it go.

When Fernandes announced for Erza to come speak to him as everyone filed out of the room, I couldn't help myself. I slipped off to the side into one of the very many convenient alcoves just outside of the classroom. With a flick of my wand, I cast a hearing enhancement charm and lean against the wall.

"Erza, seriously?" Professor Fernandes said blandly. There was a nervous laugh.

"Sorry," she mumbled. I could almost picture her burning face. "I didn't have a chance to stop back at the dorm after meeting with Myrtle this morning," she explained. The professor sighed.

"Right. Well I can't exactly be too mad, I guess," he grumbled. I hear him sit down in the chair.

"I can make it up to you later?" Erza said flirtily. My eyebrows reached my hairline.

"That's kind of how we got into this mess in the first place, hon," Fernandes deadpanned in response.

"Fair enough."

"Now lock this up or something, okay? Not that it isn't adorable that you brought it with you, but we're supposed to stay under the radar," he said. Okay, I _definitely_ can't let this go now.

"alright, alright. I'll lock it back in my trunk," Erza mutters. "I better head to my next class."

I cancel the charm and quickly pocket my wand, turning around to evacuate the area. Only to run into Malfoy. He gives me a look.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?" he deadpans. I just blush. He shakes his head, but has a small smirk on his face. He turns around and head towards his next class, and after another quick glance at the wall, I follow his example.

I think I'm going to need to get that magazine.

 **To be honest, the fact that** ** _Erza and Jellal_** **might end up being the ones to expose their "undercover status" instead of, like, Natsu, is kind of funny to me.**


End file.
